Love Unrequited
by MikoNoNyte
Summary: Karin & Nicholai fic. Not what you expect, but maybe a lot more. Part 16: Vessel of Yoriwara, part 2 and the Field of Takamagahara. Yuri's and Karin's decisions. Conclusion.
1. Default Chapter

Love Unrequited

Dedicated to my kick-ass friend Nadia – one Beautiful, Talented and World Famous Lady in Japan. (Hey, winning 2nd place in Martial Arts in Yakushima is a BIG deal!) And to all the wonderful people at Shadow Hearts LJ Community. You are all First Place in my book!

This is a little Karin/Nicholai piece – if you haven't played the game through, then avoid this fic.

Nicholai walked down the hallway, his boot heels clicking softly on the tiles. He looked neither right nor left; the hall's rich wood meant nothing to him. That the German High Command had taken this French villa as theirs while occupying Lorraine meant nothing to him. What he concentrated on was his mission: to destroy a demon in Domremy. He flicked a finger through his long hair, remarking to himself it was nearly time to trim it again, and then straightened his pectoral cross before pausing at the doors and knocking. A guard inside opened the doors and he stepped in, instantly struck by living beauty.

She rose at his entry, a blaze of fire in military green. Who was she? Where had she come from? Heaven's above, she is beautiful, he thought, and then mentally shook himself as General Heimann introduced her.

"Lt. Karin Koenig. She will be your guide. Lieutenant, this is Cardinal Nicholai Conrad of the Vatican. You will accompany Cardinal Conrad to Domremy, and assist him in destroying that demon."

Karin wasn't surprised at the orders, but more dismayed. To revenge her fallen soldiers was one thing; but to act as guide for a priest? This was not the way she had anticipated returning to Domremy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant. And please, call me Nicholai. Before we head for the village, I need to make a small side-trip. I would like you to accompany me to Apoina Tower in the Vatican."

"Y-you would? Why?" Karin asked, puzzled.

"It's quite simple really. There is something housed in the tower that will be quiet useful in dealing with ... the demon."

"I see. Well, of course."

A military car was waiting for Lt. Koenig and the Vatican envoy when they left military headquarters. Karin climbed in the back seat and Nicholai next to her and the ride to the airfield was in silence. Karin's mind was working feverishly on the ticklish problem of the demon of Domremy and her orders to assist in stopping it. Now "stopping" had so many definitions in her mind, she wondered what, just exactly, her commanding officer and the Vatican had in theirs.

She stole a quick look across her shoulder at the young Cardinal. It was unusual for a man so young to be in such a position, she knew; most Cardinals were in fact older men; this one was in his twenties and, dare she think it, handsome? His hair was a bit long and shaggy, needing trimming, and his face angular, somewhat Slavic in appearance, she noted. And his eyes... very round and deeply green, like emeralds. She turned her eyes away lest he think she was prying and let her mind concentrate on the mission.

That same Cardinal was also watching her. He caught her furtive glance, the careful analysis of what she saw. Good, let her see him, for he was certainly going to see her. In fact, he let his eyes rest on her fiery form, all properly military in decorum, but oh so hot within. He mentally laughed at himself for even having such thoughts, but this woman intrigued him. From her brilliant red hair to her regulation boots, this woman fascinated him like no other he'd seen.

The car pulled in an hour later to the airfield and a SPAD 13 was warming on the strip, her pilot dressed in his suit and holding his helmet and goggles. He was going over a map with an associate and when he spotted the lieutenant, he snapped to attention and saluted smartly.

"We are all ready for you, _Leutnant_. We've made room for you both, but I must warn you, we have removed our guns and our weight will be more than it should be."

"You're flying a French plane. Isn't that unusual?" Nicholai asked, eyeing the trim lines of the airplane. The SPAD 13 was a single engine rotor bi-plane that the French and Americans were fond of using. So far the French reconnaissance had used her successfully in spying out the German and Austrian lines, but the German's had apparently managed to capture one. Nicholai walked around the plane, tapping on the fuselage, pulling on the wing-struts, checking the condition of the plane.

"Not bad," he said to himself.

"Yes, if we crash we are spies," the pilot said, "but we are not going to crash, and this plane will get us into Italy, which is not our ally in this war," the pilot said with a frown then donned his helmet and tucked the map into his flight suit pocket. "If you'll both climb onboard, we can leave."

'That was tactless,' Karin thought as she climbed into the small rear cockpit and squeezed under the middle housing. Nicholai climbed in next to her but took the rear seat and let her lean back against his knees; settled thus she would ride out the flight to Italy and only worry is they flew low enough for the plane to take ground fire.

The flight, for all it was cold, bumpy and uncomfortable, was uneventful. Karin sat with her backbone pressed onto the cardinal's knees and wished she was more comfortable, not only with the plane but with him. Something about him was unsettling; maybe it was his careless words, or maybe it was his eyes, or maybe it was something else. Her grandmother used to say that the Sight ran in her family, but she had never experienced it. Maybe this feeling, this tingling at the back of her mind was that Sight – or maybe it was just her stomach doing flip-flops over the young cardinal. He was handsome, even if she didn't particularly like him. Behind her, Nicholai adjusted his legs, trying to get feeling back into his feet and he reached down to tap her shoulder. She looked up into intense green eyes and she shuddered with more than the cold.

She recalled to her mind the demon in the church, the cold dark eyes glowing in a blood-purple hue that had terrified her. She had been pushed aside to protect her from the demon's attack, one of her own men sacrificing himself to save her. But when her men tossed a grenade, surely it would have blown her to bits, landing as it did next to her supine form, the monster rescued her, covering her with its own body, surrounding her with its wings and lifting her up... she remembered how hard and strong those arms had been, how void of anger that demonic face had been and how sad those eyes seemed when they looked down at her. Had she imagined it?

In the last hour, before their fuel was gone, the plane finally set down just past the border and north of Milan. From there they took a car that sped them down the mountain roads, past fortifications and Karin wondered if the Italians were going to take finally, after so many months, a side in the conflict. She hoped, in a small corner of her mind, that they sided with the British; she did not relish dealing with the Italian army... they could be so childish at times. She chided herself for her thinking, knowing her own military were just as full of childish egos.

They stopped for the night in Florence, taking a room in the hotel next to a Diviner's shop. While Nicholai took care of 'private matters' Karin wandered around the City of Flowers, taking in the view of the magnificent old city. She took the turn out of the old walled city and made her way past the town hall. There, on her left a beautiful statue, erected in a city square, stunned her. It stood in a fountain, surrounded by horses riding the waves of the ocean, and rising above all, the King of the Sea, Neptune, in all his naked glory. Karin smiled at the work, seeing it for the magnificent art that it was and wondered at the dichotomy that was Italy, part frivolousness and part artistic glory. How they balanced that she could not fathom.

After spending a good hour admiring the art in the plaza, she returned for coffee at the nearby restaurant. And there she remained until closing nursing that cup of strong cappuccino with heavy thoughts on her mind. There was something about that mission that bothered her beyond the revenge for her men, beyond the chance to prove herself to her commanding officers. She had joined the army to do proud for her family, destitute and penniless in Austria. How little she had understood the constraints that military would put her under. A female in the army was one thing, a female officer – unheard of! Yet she strove to do her best in every situation, not minding the stupid orders given her because she was female; not minding working twice as hard as any other officer to prove herself.

She removed her white gloves and laid them flat on the table, smoothing them with her long fingers. Those same fingers were a lot stronger than they looked; she had learned some minor martial arts, hand-to-hand combat while in training, but she had excelled in swordsmanship. In her youth, her own grandfather had tried to teach her the basics and she loved him dearly for it. It was such a tragedy that the family had fallen on such hard times. Two years ago her mother fell ill, and her father, involved in the politics of the region, was killed, it had fallen to the children to be the support of the family. But her younger brother, Roth, who had entered the army before her had died just last year and now it was only she to bring pride back to the Koenig family.

She drank the last of the coffee, the strong brew now cold. She set the cup down and, tucking her gloves into her belt, went back to the hotel.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own Shadow Hearts Covenant.

She drank the last of the coffee, the strong brew now cold. She set the cup down and, tucking her gloves into her belt, went back to the hotel. Her room was on the second floor above the street and she paused to knock on Nicholai's door across the hall. After waiting a moment, she went back down to the desk.

"Excuse me, has Cardinal Conrad returned?"

The desk clerk looked through the boxes for the room keys and shook her head.

"No, officer, he has not," the young woman said and Kallen nodded, climbing back to her door. _Where could he have gone? It's been hours and we have to leave early_, she thought, then shrugged it off and entered her room. In a few minutes, she'd removed her outer clothing and washed quickly in the small bathroom. She was sitting on the bed brushing her long hair, when she heard the stairs outside creaking under a weight. She paused, thinking it might be Nicholai but then she heard two voices outside and one was gruff. She listened carefully but could not make out their words and so let it pass, continuing to brush her hair.

The next day they continued their journey, arriving in Rome just before dusk. They skirted the Vatican, coming to a halt at the gates to Apoina Tower, rising in the early night sky and piercing it with garish and haunting spires. Yellow light shown in the few high windows, flickering with obvious candlelight and Kallen felt a cold shiver run up her spine, causing her to pause before the steps.

"This place," she said softly.

"Apoina Tower," Cardinal Nicholai provided. "Come on, it's this way." He climbed the wide steps to the front door, opening it with little effort. They entered the ground floor, a large parquet design on the tiled floor and in the main alcove, silent yet magnificent, the Pieta, the grieving Madonna, her dead son draped across her knees. Kallen stood, her hand clutched to her breast, fingers tight around the German cross that hung there. This room, this place, weighed her heart down and she did not wish to continue.

"Is this your first time in the Vatican?" Nicholai asked as they paused to look around the room, his eyes seeing the room with familiarity while Kallen's were filled with something else.

"Yes," Kallen remarked, her face a growing mask of worry.

"I brought you here for a reason, Lieutenant," Nicholai continued, walking around the main floor, stopping to admire the Pieta. "I brought you here because I need to do some careful preparation before we go to Domremy. There's a certain… _item_ that I must have in order to complete this mission."

Kallen was puzzled. Her orders stated she was to escort and guide the young cardinal through Domremy, and when he'd suggested they go to the Vatican in Italy… so many miles away through dangerous territory to retrieve something for the demon… why hadn't she protested then? Why had he not brought it with him before? A nagging feeling was beginning to tickle the back of her mind, but she put it aside for the sake of her orders.

"A certain item?"

"Yes," the cardinal replied. "A sort of – good luck charm. It's used for exorcisms," he concluded and then pointed toward the far stairs that wound around the tower. "It's here, inside Apoina Tower, or as it is also known, the Tower of Atonement."

Kallen swallowed her gasp but he heard her and turned to face her.

"I see you've heard of it."

_Heard of it_, Kallen thought. The most heinous history of the church was here, from the torture of witches to the murder of innocent children. Oh, she'd heard of it all right; even on her Grandmother Doris's knees, she'd heard the tales of noblemen, who had lost in battle being imprisoned here; or princesses of noble houses, thought to have died from illnesses, actually dying of torture or isolation. She'd lapped up these tales at her grandmother's knees, shuddering in excitement over the stories, and never once believing them real; never once believing that the Tower of Atonement actually existed.

"For many years," Nicholai continued, not noticing Kallen's hesitation, "dangerous heretics, and _others_ like them, were kept imprisoned there. It's filled with the spirits of those who went mad from the torture. That's why it's a safe resting place for the item I seek. All those who have been tortured and died here have filled this tower with their malice."

"I knew it," Kallen said softly, trying to still her heavily beating heart. Nicholai indicated the stairs again.

"Let's go."

Hesitantly Kallen followed the young cardinal up the circular stairs, each step echoing in the empty building, each click of her heels on stone sending shivers down her spine and her nerves tingled through her body. By the time they made the second floor landing, she was shivering visibly. Nicholai turned to indicate which path to take and noticed her shaking, arms wrapped around herself, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly concerned that there might be something actually wrong with his escort.

"I-I'm not sure," she said, her voice quavering. "I was thinking of Domremy and that... demon," she said. "When we met, in the church, I didn't sense the malevolence that I feel from the people in this tower."

Nicholai tilted his head in thought, his eyes focusing sharply on the lovely lieutenant. _What did she feel from him_, he wondered. "Could it be because you were so afraid then?" he asked.

Kallen hesitated before answering, remembering the huge monster, the Demon of Domremy as they called it, towering over her – the light of its eyes piercing her heart and soul. She'd shuddered in fear that day – how could she not when that creature killed all but a handful of her men. But even then, there was no malice in its face, no ire, only...

"That may be part of it, certainly. He was frightening and fearsome, but..."

Nicholai waited for her to continue and when she didn't he prompted her.

"But?"

"He was ... beautiful."

"Interesting word to use," Nicholai said, trying to control his desire to laugh - that a demon would be considered beautiful. But then he turned speculative green eyes onto the young lieutenant and considered her words. _She thought he was beautiful; what did she see when she looked into the demon's eyes?_

"Also," she continued, "he seemed sad." She said not another word, but turned in the direction they'd been climbing and continued up the stairs. Nicholai watched her climb, the movements of her body, the strength, and the power she held in check with her own will; she was a worthy companion, albeit a bit green in the fighting skills – but she could also be so much more. But the moment passed as her steps took her past the bend in the stairs and he hurried to catch up.

Kallen let the hot water in the bath soak away the strain of the night and the filth and the blood and the fear. What she had seen today chilled her like nothing had – not even that demon in Domremy. They had climbed to the top of the tower, the upper floor, and battled each step of the way. Once they'd passed the second floor, the spirits and souls of the place, locked within a tower of hate and revenge, sought their release in combat. Kallen had learned the sword at her grandfather's hands, hearing of his combat days, of his days using the sword in duels; but the learning of it had left her sadly lacking in the using of it. Fortunately for her, Cardinal Nicholai was adept at the sword and gave her a few survival pointers along the way.

Kallen reached up and grabbed the bar of soap from the box, lathering up the sea-sponge until if foamed a rich lather of rose scent. The hotel in Chiusi wasn't big, in fact the best amenity it sported was the bath, but after fighting for hours in the tower and fighting that... that monster! Kallen shuddered, sponging herself with the soapy foam, washing away more than the dirt and sweat of a night of combat. The Guardian, Nicholai had called it, and looked with glee in his emerald eyes when it suddenly appeared next to the dais holding the _item_. He actually looked like he had anticipated its coming...

_"Ah, there you are..." _His voice came back to her as she ducked under the water to wet her long hair, running her fingers through, loosening the tangles. He had known it would be there, had known it would attack, had known... _What else had he known_, she wondered.

The shampoo also smelled of roses and she washed and rinsed her hair then dunked once more for good measure, sluicing the soap from her body before climbing from the tub. A large towel waited on the nearby commode and she snatched it up, quickly rubbing it up and down, the chill air giving her goose pimples, and she leaned against the tub drying herself off.

There was so much about Nicholai that puzzled her. Yes, he was a young cardinal, the youngest she'd ever met... _not that I've met many_, she thought with a smile. And he was handsome, oh yes, very much handsome. And at any other time, and any other place she would very much like to explore more of that handsomeness. But there was more here than met the eye. Why have her come with him when he could have gotten this wand, this Yadorigi thing, before ever he left Italy. He said he needed her with him, and yes, it had been easier with the two of them; but he did most of the fighting, she admitted to herself. Her skills had been lacking and it became painfully obvious when she panicked more than once on their way up the tower; the hideous creatures that crawled from darkened corners and through the stone walls themselves set her heart to pounding like an anvil in her chest and her palms to sweating more than once. At one point she'd lost it completely, falling into a breathless swoon on the floor, and when the battle was over Nicholai had offered a sip of brandy from small flask and held her while she shook in utter terror.

_All right_, she admitted to herself, _I'm not the greatest fighter in the world – all the more reason to have someone else with him in that tower_. And if he only needed her as a guide, why drag her to Italy in the first place? And...

She rose from the cold porcelain of the tub and wrapped the towel around her, standing in front of the door mirror and, taking up the comb, began to straighten her wet hair.

"And where did you go that night and whom did you bring back with you," she muttered softly to herself but the bruised and tired woman in the mirror did not answer.

* * *

A/N to my Reviewers (Offers boxes of Virtual Cookies)

Raven Shinobi: Thank you for the review. Yes, I did a "little" research – don't see any reason to overwhelm the reader, but little details can be fun. Thanks again for commenting.

Puffy! - Neptune can be seen the same way I did: Google search. You'd be surprised what you can find on the Web. Roth? Um, no, just sounded better than Gunter or Hans or, or, or… hehe. And yes, there will be "steam".

Adularia: Yeah! I've tightened it up a bit since the first go around. Hope you enjoy the rest. And thank you so much for the review. Warms my heart!

Bella mia! Yes, a reference to our wonderful Lucia and boy there will be more of her here too and a surprise or two. This was supposed to be a short, short piece for the Nicholas Shrine… looks at word count and pages… Nope, can't call it "short" anymore. There will be twists and turns (sadly, I never learned to drive in a straight line XD ) and some slightly AU moments, but only to fill in the gaps.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N A little clarification. I played Shadow Hearts II originally in Japanese and wrote this using the familiar names from there. Foolish me missed a few Karin/Nicholai's in there and I should have caught them all now. Apologies profundo.

Disclaimer: We all know I own these people, right? _Riiiiiiight_.

Part 3

The next morning the car was waiting for them and Nicholai sat in the back seat beside the young lieutenant. She looked much improved over the previous day's combat induced fatigue, and the hours of sitting in the cramped auto as it sped them on their way north. He had the driver stop in Chiusi rather than continue to Florence, since they both could use the rest and he needed the time for other things to happen.

He watched her through sidelong glances as the car sped them up the winding road and recalled their hours together in the tower. He was surprised at how inept she had been with the sword, and her strength had been lacking. What had possessed him to think she could help when she had done more to hinder? Well, to be honest, he thought, that was more his fault than hers. He knew he had an exorcist job to do, but had not considered getting the Holy Mistletoe until after he had spoken with Heimann in France. It wasn't until then that he knew what he faced in Domremy – and whom. So it was necessary to return to the Vatican for the Mistletoe and Karin had to accompany him. And really, he could not blame her for panicking in terror at the horrible monsters that haunted that place; it actually made her seem softer, somehow; and it _had_ given him the opportunity to prove himself.

When she had panicked that first time, fainting dead away on the tiles at his feet, his heart had jumped into his throat. Had she been hurt? Had she been injured? He was near to panicking himself by the time he had dispatched the last ghostly intruder and knelt at her side, holding her head with one hand as he offered her a drink from his flask. She had seemed so bewildered; so innocent, so delectably beautiful. He had chided himself that first time, reminding himself he had a job to perform, a duty to his superiors and to God. But as they climbed the tower, and as they fought through the haunted halls, he began to feel more than just a tug at his heart for this lovely young lady; and he wondered if God would forgive him for the thoughts that were running rampant through the dark recesses of his mind, for anointed he may be, but his thoughts, his feelings toward this woman were anything but priestly.

As the miles sped away, he turned his thoughts to other problems, foremost the problem in Domremy. He knew that his adversary would need persuading with more than just the Yadorigi and he had to be prepared. Thinking about that occupied the hours until late afternoon when they approached Florence again.

"I've instructed the driver to take us to Florence, lieutenant," he said absently.

Karin looked up from her mindless watching of the scenery to look at the cardinal.

"Why?"

"Oh, I have some important correspondence to get out; and a meeting with one of my flock," he replied. "We'll stay at the same hotel and we can leave again early in the morning for the plane."

"A-all right," she said but curiosity was nipping at her heels.

And when the car pulled up to the hotel that evening, she got out and watched as Nicholai walked away, wondering if she should follow, but he disappeared through the far gates so quickly that she doubted she could catch up. Instead, she looked around the square and spotted the small fountain. Here she sat for a while, watching the water bubble up and out through a copper spout; the basin was shallow and some people had tossed pennies into it; the lights of the evening were shining and the copper pennies glistened at the bottom of the fountain. Karin found it almost hypnotic, allowing her to relax and set her mind at ease. She watched as locals strolled around the square, here a little girl playing with jacks and there a boy sneaking up on her; over by the far wall, a traveling caravan was set up, and suddenly curious, she climbed to her feet to inquire.

The caravan was an old cargo truck, converted to display goods and items. There was a cabinet with wooden drawers neatly labeled with curative items, thera, mana, and pura leaves, while suspended from the ceiling on hangers were necklaces, belts, and hats, and in the far corners, she could make out armor and other protective gear.

"We sell fine weapons as well," a tall man said coming out from the back of the truck. Karin looked up to see the proprietor: a tall, lanky older man with very long, thin mustachios and a definite manner about him. She shied away but he waved one hand negligently.

"We also sell some fine clothing; my brother is a tailor – someday he'll have his own shop with designer clothing," the man said happily. "May I show you anything? I'm Gerard, by the way."

"M, Karin. I was just looking actually. I was surprised to see a vending cart here."

The man waved his hand happily as if it were nothing in the world. "Yes, my brother and I travel everywhere. We see interesting sights, and obtain wonderful items. Here," he said and reached in to his cart, pulling out a box of bracelets. "I just brought these back from Greece." He opened the box and displayed the bracelets: coppery gold in hue, burnished to a bright sheen – they each had a shell pattern at the clasp and were simple and elegant.

"This one is reputed to protect the wearer from poisons," he said taking one out and clipping it on Karin's wrist. "Nice, yes?"

Karin looked at the bracelet, letting the nearby lamp light shine on the bauble.

"Yes, it is. But, I don't have much money," she said and shrugged. "Sorry."

Gerard looked at her with calculation for a moment then closed the lid on the box.

"Then you keep it," he said. "Tell people where you got it and from whom; good advertisement."

Karin looked surprised. "Are- are you sure?"

Gerard laughed, a bubbling giggle that had Karin smiling.

"Of course! It will be good for business."

Karin nodded and walked off, admiring her new bracelet.

The hotel was the same as on their first trip, and Karin headed that way, pausing only long enough to watch a well-dressed man leave a diviner's shop. He looked dejected and nearly ran into her on his way out and Karin wondered what kind of fool would believe a tarot reader. But as it didn't concern her, she continued to the hotel, taking the room prepared for her. Once inside she sat at the small desk by the window and pulled some sheets of complimentary letter paper from the drawer and, with pen in hand, began to write. It had been so long since she had the time to write her family and her grandmother Doris was probably wondering what happened to her.

As the evening wore on, the scratch of Karin's pen on paper was the only sound. Eventually she went downstairs for supper from the café across the street and returned a little before midnight. Ready for a bath and bed, she was running the water into the tub when she thought she heard Nicholai's voice in the corridor outside. Quickly she turned off the tap and opened the hall door, but he had already entered his room. She debated a moment before walking down to his room and knocking.

"Yes? What is it?" Nicholai's voice said from behind the door and she heard his soft footsteps approaching.

"It's me, Karin."

The door opened and Nicholai stood in the yellow light of the room lamp, his face in shadows.

"What is it? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Um, yes. I just heard you return and was wondering," she paused. _What exactly _was_ she wondering_, she thought. Where he went? What he did? She really had no business knowing, but it irked her, him leaving her like that without a word.

"Karin?"

"Um, I was wondering, what time we were leaving in the morning," she said quickly and rubbed her hands together nervously.

"After breakfast," Nicholai said and pulled open the door, letting the light shine into the hall and onto her face. "You look cold, why don't you come inside," and he backed away from the door, moving in to stand by the desk. His room was identical to Karin's, with the bed by the far wall, a dresser and armoire for the clothing and a small desk by the window. His room looked toward the back of the hotel and all she could see were the dark buildings rising outside the window. She hesitated on the threshold before entering, her hands working nervously at her waist.

"Is there something bothering you, lieutenant?" Nicholai asked. "Karin?"

What was bothering her, she thought. Was it just that he disappeared without telling her where he went? Or had late night visitors? Or that mistletoe wand that could be used against the demon of Domremy? She looked up at him, his open, handsome face, clean cut, and his trusting stance by the desk, one hand touching the pectoral cross and his whole demeanor speaking volumes. Her heart thudded in her chest and she bit her lower lip.

"I – I don't know why I came, I guess just to ask about tomorrow. I was thinking before about the church and what you plan to do," she stammered.

Nicholai nodded, gesturing to the bed.

"Why don't you sit down," he said and went to the chest, pulling out a dark wooden box. He set it on the chest top and removed the wand from its cushions, looking at it briefly in the yellow light of the lamp. When he turned back, Karin had taken a seat on the end of the bed and looked up at the wand in his hands with trepidation painted on her face.

"Ah, I see," he said. "It bothers you, doesn't it; that we would use such an item on the demon. You needn't worry. The Holy Mistletoe will control the demon; it is, after all, an implement of God's Holy Grace."

Karin looked at the wand, a foot-long piece of white wood with a tracery of black on it that looked like leaves or vines. At the lower end a pointed metal tip had been attached and at the top, another metal cap where the leaves seemed to grow right out of the wood. Karin blinked at it a few times, her senses trying to tell her something, but exactly what eluded her. Nicholai turned and replaced the wand in the box and put it back in the drawer before turning back to her. He watched the expression on her face change slowly from worry to puzzlement and then relax, as she seemed to make up her mind.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Karin?" he asked. He had stepped closer in the small room, his coat almost touching her knees as she sat on the bed, and he wanted to reach out, to touch her hair, to caress her cheek. He felt those same stirrings he'd experienced earlier and he grit his teeth a moment, reminding himself of his purpose. She was a guide, that was all. Blinking he moved toward the writing table. But she could be so much more.

Karin twisted her hands a moment, and then rose from the bed.

"I'll – I'll see you in the morning then," she said and quickly pulled open the door and left.

Nicholai watched the door closing behind her, his green eyes catching the supple movements of her body in her uniform just as the door closed. He sighed. He wanted to talk to her, to touch her – to get to know her in so many ways. If they had time, after all this, he would pursue that. But for now, he turned his thoughts to Domremy. He had met with that incompetent Lenny earlier, at the local Masonic lodge. How amusing, he thought, to use the tools of the enemy for their own benefit; but soon now, when all was completed, their enemies would be drawn into them and swallowed up. For _Sapientes Gladio_ had their plans set in motion, as did Nicholai, and he – he had plans within plans. And he would need a wife.

Suddenly startled at his own thought, Nicholai looked back at the door, his mind following the path that Karin took to her room; she would be in bed now, her body covered in coarse cotton sheets when she should be draped in satins and silks. His tongue ran slowly over his lips as that thought played out before his eyes and he pictured her in his room once more, devoid of uniform, instead dressed for a ball, a wedding, a wedding night.

"Damn, Nicholai, get your thoughts together," he mumbled and turned off the lamp, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking out the window at the dark buildings beyond, focusing his mind on the task at hand, while the desire of tonight, nipped at his heels.

* * *

Reviewers:

Bella: You are most welcome. As you know, this gets steamier ... but the fun really starts next chapter.

Raven, Thank you so much for the review. As noted above, I played the Japanese version first so I get my names all confuzzled. And I think you're right in Nikki being jealous; no matter which version I play, he looks jealous to me!

Puffy, Love: it's coming. Won't be on your scale or caliber, but it's coming. As for canon: yes, but twisty. You know, like a Twizzler pretzel. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer reminder: I don't own Shadow Hearts 1, 2 or Covenant (but that doesn't stop me from fantasizing ).

Part 4

Early the next morning the car took Nicholai and Karin north to the airfield. Covered in a canvas tarp and then covered in branches, the little SPAD was ready and waiting and Karin sighed with the thought of the long flight back in cramped quarters. The pilot seemed proud of his plane and she would not speak ill of it or him and so climbed in, squeezing into the spare space of the housing. Nicholai again took the seat and settled in, allowing her to rest her back against his knees, and the plane took off.

The flight was long on their return and it afforded Karin time to reflect on their adventures in Italy and the curious behavior of Nicholai Conrad. His explanation of the Mistletoe object, the Yadorigi, seemed logical enough, but that did not explain his whereabouts when he left the hotel, nor did it explain the voices she heard. Who was visiting him? Perhaps it was her own female curiosity, but something about it bothered her, and mysteries had no place in the German army – or so her commander used to say. And there was something else at play here too; was it her imagination, or was he attracted to her?

At any other time she would have found that flattering for she found him attractive as well, perhaps, too attractive. She recalled her first reactions to him in General Heimann's headquarters. She had been equally surprised at her orders, as well as the appearance of the young cardinal from the Vatican. He caught her eye and she had quickly swallowed it in decorum, but what if she had not? What if she were free to express her thoughts and emotions? Would she tell him how she felt?

Karin shook her head, the constant roar of the SPAD's engine like a buzzing bee, annoying her. She shouldn't be wasting time on these thoughts she chided herself. _I should be concentrating on our mission, on the demon of Domremy,_ but every turn of those thoughts brought her back to Cardinal Nicholai Conrad, and her heart beat a little faster, and at the same time that little voice in her head reminded her there were too many mysteries, too many unknowns, including how she felt about him.

_No, I know how I feel about him_, she thought as the plane banked and began to descend. _It's how he feels about me that I don't know._

"Why are we descending?" she asked Nicholai, realizing that it was too soon and that they could be nowhere near their goal of Domremy. The priest shook his head and reached up, banging on the housing to attract the pilot.

"What's happening?" he shouted into the noise of the engine.

The pilot shook his head and, with one hand, pointed down to the ground below. Nicholai stretched, peering over the side, seeing thin clouds shredding around him and below, the grey and brown of a forest. Wisps of smoke, yellow and white, rose on a ground breeze and were moving over the forest, and Nicholai could see the trench lines and No Man's Land awash in fog.

"Gas," Nicholai said and his breath was ripped from his mouth. He bent down to put his lips close to Karin's ear.

"Gas below," he said loudly and Karin nodded. "The pilot will have to take us somewhere else to land. Any suggestions?"

Karin thought quickly. The nearest hope of getting to Domremy through the battle lines would be "Nancy," she said. "Tell him to land us near Nancy."

Nicholai relayed the message and the pilot nodded, banking the plane once more to head further west.

The German army, in their attempts to get the French and English to surrender, had begun using poisonous gasses; clouds of poisonous chlorine, phosphene and mustard gases rose above several battlefields, notably to the north, where the second attempt to take Ypres was taking place. Their original flight plan was to take them into occupied Alsace and a small airfield, but now, landing in Nancy would mean a bumpy ride on a dirt track. And, to Nicholai's mind, bumpy didn't quite describe it.

The plane came down in a steady descent, the wind whipping over the housing and howling in the struts. Bits of cloud shredded in their passing, leaving drops of water on cowl and cloth, soaking Nicholai's shoulders with heavy condensation. After a few minutes, the motor throttled back, and Nicholai peered over the side once more before cringing and pulling back, a prayer on his lips. The plane was coming down in farmland, the pilot aiming for the nearby tilled field, and Nicholai hoped God was in His heaven today and not out walking the trench lines. In the next minute, the plane touched down, the wheels spinning, the plane bouncing once, twice and again before staying on the surface, bumping, bouncing, and finally coming to a terrifying halt just short of a fence line. At his feet, Karin muttered a _Danken Sie Gott_ to which Nicholai replied _ut deus sic mos. _

They spent the night with that same farmer, his wife not happy to serve the German army, but Nicholai persuading her with a gentle smile and a promise of evening prayers. Karin was surprised at the devoted nature that Nicholai was showing, and rebuked herself again for not remembering he was, in fact, a priest before he was an exorcist. They shared a simple supper of lamb stew and fresh bread and later, by the fire, Nicholai joined the household in family prayers. And when it came time to sleep, Karin found herself bedding down with the farmer's younger children in a side room, while Nicholai slept on the floor by the fireplace. As she lay there, listening to the gentle susurrus of the children's breathing, she reviewed in her mind the steps they would have to take in order to reach her troops, waiting just outside of Domremy, in Vosges Forest. The troops had been bivouacked just past the nearby woods, and Karin was pretty sure she knew the way from her earlier sojourn. _Let us hope_, she thought silently, _that we meet with little resistance en route to Sergeant Kemler's base._

Karin apparently had the ear of God, as the sun broke into a world of low-lying clouds and mist. It meant slow going, but it also meant they would have some ease in hiding from any enemies in the woods. They bid the farmer and his family good day, took the offered sack of bread and cold mutton, and headed south-west through the farmer's fields and crossed into the woods. They stuck to a forest path avoiding the main road, and the possibility of troop movement, and with Karin in the lead they made their way deep into Vosges Forest.

Vosges was an old forest, surrounded by farm and field; its canopy of deciduous oak and spruce and tall stands of evergreen were broken up with meadows of yellow daffodils and meadow sweet. Occasional houses could be seen nestled against a hill, surrounded by the woods, and Karin wished she could investigate these small outposts of humanity that had thus far escaped the ravages of the war. By mid afternoon, the sun had peeped out of the clouds, and they stopped to eat the cold food provided by the farmer.

Nicholai had been quiet during their trek, keeping an eye open for trouble, but also fascinated by the local flora and fauna. He was not a naturalist, but he found the atmosphere of the forest very much like a cathedral. And that thought brought him to the approaching confrontation in Domremy. As he ate, he went over in his mind the steps he'd taken to assure victory against the demon. He had sent helpers to infiltrate the village and take out a little insurance against interference – providing Lenny and his troops managed to corral all the locals - and he expected everything would move smoothly once he and Karin arrived. The only factor that might prove difficult was his guide, Karin. The lovely lieutenant was an unknown; would she remain loyal to her army? Would she balk at what had to be done – for once the truth was revealed, he could not be sure she would remain at his side. Perhaps if he could convince her...

"Karin," he began, his voice lowered in the late afternoon woods. "I've been meaning to ask you a question." Karin looked up from her meal, gazing at him with an open expression, as if this were a picnic in the park. _So trusting, he thought_. "Karin, I wanted to know how you got involved with the army."

Karin blinked, the sudden personal question catching her totally unprepared. She worried the question for a moment then shrugged.

"You know the kind of story – old family, poor, family honor..." she said it almost casually, but there was a note of truth that leaked out, and Nicholai caught it.

_Family honor eh_, he thought. _How that must rankle_. "I've heard of such things of course," he said, putting down the scraps of his meal and brushing crumbs from his coat, "but as I don't have a family..."

Karin looked surprised at his confession. "Because you're in the church?" she asked.

Nicholai shook his head and a long strand of corn silk hair fell across his eyes. "No, because I'm a bastard child with no parents," he answered, then realized how harsh that sounded. "I mean, well, I knew my mother of course."

"But not your father?" and the look of sympathy was both alarming and delightful.

"Oh no, I knew him. But he was beyond my mother's social station. I saw him once or twice; but then I was admitted to the seminary and," he shrugged. "I haven't given him much thought since then."

"I don't believe you," she exclaimed before catching her self. She pulled at her hair, done up in its ponytail, and just barely refrained from biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I realize it's none of my business, but even if you were a total orphan, you'd think about your father. Especially as you were a boy..." she stopped, suddenly embarrassed.

Nicholai smiled, his green eyes sparkling. "Yes, I was a boy," he said with a chuckle. "And I did think of him. I dreamed sometimes, hoping he'd come for me – take me in, love me; all the silly things children hope and pray for. But that was not _my_ fate; instead, I was spotted by my teacher at an early age and he took me in when my mother grew too ill to manage me. Then, when I grew older, he sent me to seminary. I became a priest and, because of certain innate talents," he said with a small smile, "I became an exorcist. My meteoric rise to cardinal was influenced by that, I'm sure," and his voice was tinged with irony. Yes, his rise to power in the Vatican had been because of his powers; and also because of his smile and his wit and his backing. But also because of his ambitions - what man in the Vatican did not have ambitions? Even the Pope himself had desires beyond the scope of his priestly powers.

"I didn't mean to pry," Karin said.

"No-no, I began the inquiry, so it's only fair. Do you plan to stay with the army, Karin? I mean, with this war on... it's only going to escalate."

Karin folded up the paper wrapper from their bread and mutton and looked around for a place to bury it, choosing finally an area beneath a nearby tree with plenty of old fall and leaf matter. She pulled aside the debris, sliding the wrapper under the dark soil, and covering it, before standing and wiping her hands clean.

"I – I suppose I must," she finally said, looking around the nearby woods. Just beyond the next stand of trees was a meadow, yellow flowers, their heads open and brilliant beneath the pale afternoon sun, waved gently in the air, and Karin thought how lovely it would be to simply settle there, and raise a family. She looked askance at the young cardinal and laughed at herself. _He's a priest, for pity sake. He's not going to leave the priesthood for some silly notion of living on a farm and raising kids. Pity._

Nicholai stood and dusted off his clothing, looking ahead. "I suppose we should continue on" he said. "It's getting late."

"Right. We're still some miles from Sgt. Kemler's base. He's stationed about five miles from Domremy."

"Right, then let us proceed," Nicholai said and let Karin take the lead.

* * *

Reviewers!

Raven Shinobi: You're back for more! Glad you're liking this. And as you discovered, nope, not at Domremy yet. But they will get there, and yes, there will be some relational problems.

Amratis: Sorry if the chapters are short. You see, this isn't a chapter story. It's one looooooong piece that I didn't think anyone would want to read in one go. I'm sitting at around 100 pages and 30000 words or so right now, and I'm almost done. But I doubt most folks have the time to devote to something that long, so I broke it up into smaller packages.

Sable! Welcome back. Glad you're "entranced"... hehe. Hopefully I'll keep you that way throughout.

Andularia: melts from totally delicious praise... Well, you **know **what comes next.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did.

Part 5

Karin led the way along the ancient track, cresting a nearby hill, and looking down into a vineyard valley. To their right the mountains rose with snow still on their heights, while the bare limbs of the vineyard reminded them that, even though the meadows held flowers, it was still March. The breeze, which had accompanied them, now quickened and from the south came grey clouds. Nicholai frowned.

"Let me guess, snow? Or rain?"

Karin shrugged. "Or both? We'll have to find shelter either way. Those clouds look like thunder and we don't want to be outside when they arrive."

Nicholai squinted up at the grey clouds with an occasional heavy belly and chuckled. "What? Are you afraid of lightening?"

Karin turned and looked down at Nicholai from her height on the path. "In the mountains, you show respect to Mother Nature or she _teaches_ it to you – painfully."

Nicholai waved his hand. "All right, I was only saying... Where do you suggest?"

Karin looked down at the vineyard below and pointed to the western edge. "It looks like there's a cutting barn down there. We'll head for that. Run if it starts to rain, Nicholai," she said and started down the path with a quick stride.

_As if I would stand out here and be struck by lightening_, he thought, and sighed. _She's forceful when she has to be. I like that; not weak at all. I wonder_... He watched her rapid descent for a moment before shaking himself and following.

The trees along the forest line were swaying and the wind had increased by the time they made the bottom of the hill and the once grey and white clouds were now dark with rain; Nicholai and Karin were sprinting now for the cutting barn at the far edge of the vineyard, their feet pounding as hard as their hearts to beat the rain that was, even now, beginning to patter in big drops on the ground around them. With one final spurt of speed, Karin reached the shelter just as lightening crashed overhead.

"Whew! Made it," she said, putting her hands to her knees, bending over and breathing hard. Nicholai was right behind her and shook his head to shed the rain before swatting the drops from his coat.

"Yes," he panted, "that was close." He looked around and a moue of distaste formed on his lips. The shed was not much more than a roof supported by wooden poles with two walls made of movable panels. One wall was secured by a metal band holding the boards tightly, while the other sagged, its boards warped from a winter of snow and rain. It was a rude, ill-conceived shelter and Nicholai sighed.

"What a sad excuse," he muttered, pushing a pile of moldy hay with his boot.

"Well, it's better than getting wet. Let's make the best of it," Karin said and took command of setting up a better shelter. She searched around and found a half rotten coil of rope that she used to bind the warping boards closer, stuffing the cracks and holes with a nasty mixture of mud and straw. When that was done, she had Nicholai help her bundle the hay into a corner and then beat her hands to get them slightly cleaner.

"We can sit on the straw, and it will be warmer against the corner if we sit closer." She sighed. "How I wish I had my over coat," she said. Nicholai agreed, especially when he sat on the smelly straw and felt the wind whistle through the daubed cracks. It brought back too many memories for him, of a cold heatless room in a shabby tenement – his mother shivering in the frigid winter air, her body burning up with fever that nothing could break, least of all a fledgling healer. Nicholai tried hard to forget that night, most especially that night amongst so many of loneliness, deprivation and bitter, bitter cold. His own soul was cold too often, and when he thought back to his mother's death and his total abandonment by his father – He shivered, the thick material of his white coat not warm enough amidst the rain and memories.

Next to him, Karin was also feeling the wind in the cracks, one right behind her, and blowing on her neck. She mentally sighed – no matter how much daub you used, there would always be cracks for the cold air to get in – a hard lesson Karin had learned in her first year with the army. But here, in this place, there was no choice, unless… But no, she wouldn't think that just yet, not unless their lives depended…

As darkness fell the winds picked up speed, howling now through the woods and valleys of Vosges Forest and with the wind came rain, bitter cold and Karin shivered in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs. The last spring rain felt more like a winter blast and she sighed for the lost warm afternoon in Florence, the sun shining bright and cheerful. But warm thoughts made her shiver harder and sitting next to her, his own legs pulled up close as well, was the only warmth in the area. _But I won't do it, I won't do it_, she thought, and built that mental wall around her mind that would not picture him holding her, keeping her warm and safe and lying next to her in the warm down of her feather bed.

Shaking her head suddenly, she looked up, casting her glance around the dark shelter. The rain came down at an angle and the overflow spilled off the roof like a waterfall, a stream of muddy water flowing past the entrance to the shed and adding itself to the other muddy streams in the vineyard. Out past the shelter the dark shapes of the vines looked more like tangled, gnarled roots reaching to the dark clouds. No lights shone in the distance, no movements could she detect in the woods or the field. And next to her, Nicholai seemed to slumber.

'_Dear God, Holy God, heavenly Father Almighty, heaven and earth are filled with your glory, hosanna in the highest; blessed is he who comes in the name of the Lord,'_ Nicholai silently prayed. _God will redeem my soul, but what about my body?_ His head resting on his knees, Nicholai blinked, opening his eyes to stare at the white shadows that were his legs. _What kind of heretical thought was that_, he wondered. _My body, my body is cold, my body is hungry, and my body craves a comfortable seat…_ and he shifted uncomfortably on the moldy damp straw and shivered in his coat. _Sitting next to her, you'd think I'd be warm,_ he thought and was suddenly aware of Karin, her breaths coming slow in sleep. He tilted his head, peering over his left arm and catching just a short glimpse of her in the darkened shed. Her flame red hair had fallen over her shoulder and was cascading down her arm, free of its usual ponytail and he wished he could touch that soft flame, caress it with his palms. '_How beautiful art thou, thy eyes are doves' eyes, thy lips are as a scarlet lace: and thy speech sweet_,' he recited to himself. _How I would take you in my arms and breathe your sweet scent, burn myself in the flame of your love_.

Beside him, Karin made a noise and, shifting, and he saw she was shivering.

_She's as cold as I am_, he thought and then found himself moving, shifting closer to her, reaching behind her to pull her into his arms. Startled she looked up, confusion and anger warring for a brief moment before recognition, and she leaned into his arms, a sigh her only response. Nicholai held her close, his own arms cold, but his heart warm, his chin resting on the silky flame of her hair and he smiled, his green eyes seeing visions beyond the cold, dark rain.

By sunup, the sky had stopped its solid pounding and rain now drizzled steadily. Karin awoke to feeling cramped and achy but warm. She looked up, moving her hair back with one hand and saw Nicholai sitting next to her; remembering suddenly when the exorcist had put his arms around her in the night. His eyes were closed and the dark lashes shaded down like feathers over his cheeks.

_He really is quite handsome when he's this way,_ she thought taking off one glove, and then reaching up with a slender finger to move aside the long bangs, corn silk soft and shading from light to dark russet. She smiled, liking the color of the hair as much as the color of his eyes. _I really shouldn't be doing this_, she told herself but didn't stop, running a finger through the hair and tracing the delicate shape of his ear lobe. It wasn't until twin emeralds looked at her that she realized he was awake.

"S-sorry," she said, suddenly embarrassed and tried to pull away.

"Karin," Nicholai said and his voice was deeper pitched, thick with sleep and velvety. It surprised her how nice it sounded and then suddenly his arms held her tightly and she found herself a lot closer than she had been. Pulled to his chest, Nicholai bent down and pressed his lips to hers, letting his tongue query then enter her mouth when she opened it in surprise. She tasted like warm spice, her breath filling his mouth like cinnamon and cloves and he felt his lips tingle with the taste of her. He kissed her, lips pressing against lips, tongue against tongue before letting his mouth roam over her face, his lips and tongue tracing an invisible line down her jaw to her throat, nipping slightly at her neck and following the line up toward her ear. She was like fire, warm and soothing, and he breathed her in, tasting her with each kiss, his tongue outlined her ear and she shuddered beneath his hands.

Karin did not protest the sudden kiss, her surprise letting her mouth open to his entreaty. She was more surprised by her own actions, tasting his tongue as it moved over her mouth, touching her teeth and caressing her own tongue. He tasted so different, _not like daddy's little girl kisses_, she thought, _not like Felix from school. In fact,_ she realized, _in fact he tastes light, lemony, minty... and cool_. He felt cool to her, like ice on a summer day – teasing, inviting and delectable. She lowered her eyes when he left her mouth to trace a tingling path to her chin and when his tongue touched her ear she shuddered. This was pleasure in a way she had not expected but her eyes snapped open when she felt his hand against her chest, pressing against the uniform, molding his fingers to the outline of her breasts.

"Ni-Nicholai," she breathed and pulled him closer, her ungloved hand cupping his cheek while her lips rained kisses on his forehead. This felt so good, he was so strong and the light of him bathed her, sending shivers down her skin, her toes curling in their boots. She wanted to touch him, hold him, kiss him and taste him and she found herself aching for him to touch her.

He was kissing down her neck again, pulling aside the cross-held collar and tracing a line down her throat with his tongue, her warm skin sending shivers down his spine; she tasted so warm, so spicy, and he reached up to cup her breast hidden beneath its military covering. How he wanted to rip aside that drab green uniform and clothe her in him instead, coating her inside and out with his love. She was burning his mouth with her fire and his body was answering her heat with a fire all its own.

"Karin," he breathed and then suddenly his world shifted as her hands pushed him away, her head, surrounded in a halo of fire, shaking back and forth.

"No – no, Nicholai, we have to stop this, no," she was panting she wanted his so much, her body aching to take him in her arms and she suddenly had a vision of the two of them sealing their passion with more than kisses. And as she watched herself giving her body, mind, and soul to this man, she caught herself up with her military training: this man was a priest, she was here to guide him, not throw herself at him like a desperate wanton.

"Karin?" he asked, his emerald eyes puzzled, his mouth parted invitingly.

"We really cannot go on, Nicholai," she said and scooted away, pulling closed her blouse and jacket. "This isn't the time or the place. And you're a priest."

The words hurt to hear. He shook his head, crisp russet falling into his face, shading his eyes.

"I wasn't always a priest. And I don't care if this isn't the place. It is for us. Karin," he hesitated. How could he phrase this? "Karin, I've been feeling things for you since I met you. I think – I think I'm in love with you," he rushed those last words even as she stood up, brushing aside the dirt on her uniform.

"Nicholai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed myself on you like that," she was saying.

"But I kissed you," he said, rising and ignoring the dirt clinging to his white trousers.

"I – I don't know what came over me," she said.

"I do," he answered softly.

Karin looked up startled. "What did you say?"

Nicholai's face was soft in the early light, the grey backdrop of the shed and the steady drizzle of rain made him shine with an inner light. He looked beautiful to Karin; handsome, alluring in a masculine way, and she wanted him all over again.

"I said I believe I'm in love with you."

Karin shook her head, the unbound hair cascading like a firefall down her back and over one shoulder.

"No, no it's too soon. We have a mission to accomplish."

Nicholai nodded. "Yes, and I have made my preparations. We should be fine. But Karin," he said and finally swiped at the dirt on his clothing. "When it's all over, I'll ask you a question. And I want you to remember something. I am man, and I have plans beyond the priesthood of the church. I have ambitions that do not include the Holy See." He looked up at her and captured her in his eyes. She stood nervously to one side, her eyes shaded with her hair; her lips parted just slightly, her stance like a frightened deer ready to flee. He smiled, wanting her to flee to his arms. "Yes, when this is over, I'll ask you."

Karin nodded then pulled her hair, tying it back. She was about to suggest trying to run for the woods again when a sound caught her ears.

"Is that a motor?" she queried, and Nicholai lifted his head, tilting it slightly to catch the sounds over the rain.

"I believe so," he said and then stepped out of the shelter. He pointed at the road just past the vineyard. "There's a truck coming."

Karin joined him and watched the truck approach before finally smiling.

"It's the truck from base camp. Sergeant Kemler must have sent it for us. We'll be in Domremy in no time," she said.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Hope you liked this little taste of what will come. That's right, I said "What WILL come." 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Domremy was a sleepy little village on the outskirts of the Vosges Forest. Its main claim to fame was the church dedicated to its saint, Joan. Just across the little bridge fording a stream, was a shrine to that saint: a bust on a pedestal, nestled close beneath a tree, the once white marble stained now with rain and age. Nicholai and Karin paused at the bridge, surveying the landscape – forest, a plot of farmland just to their left, and to the right, small ramshackle houses with barns, and at the end of the street, the village well. The houses were not empty but no one was about except her soldiers and that incessant wolf howling in the woods. Nicholai had noticed it earlier and stopped, frowning for a moment before continuing on.

Soldiers of Sergeant Kemler's platoon were lined two by two up the central street, and one by the well, keeping watch. A small crossroads beyond the well split the street in two, part going to the church ahead and part leading to… The hill outside the church and down into a nearby meadow was full of grave trees. Nearly fifty crosses were stretched across the field, some wearing Wilhelm's helmets, some only a rifle stock leaning against it. These were her men, the men under her command, the men whom this _demon_ had killed. Standing at the foot of the hill and looking up at the church surrounded by graves, Karin felt a chill inside and wondered where the warmth had gone, where her image of the sad and lonely man had fled.

_Into the dark with the dead_, she thought. _It's all for the best_.

"Don't worry, Karin. I've made the necessary preparations as I mentioned. Are you ready?" Nicholai stood beside her, and Sergeant Kemler and a handful of men behind. Karin nodded once and gestured to the patrol that had followed her into Domremy.

"Split up and surround the church," she commanded and her men moved ahead, rifles ready, while Sergeant Kemler and two others stayed with her, escorting them to the church. They climbed the hill in silence, Karin refusing to count the graves and Nicholai frowning deeply.

_Soon_, he thought. _Soon now, Demon of Domremy_.

The doors of the church were large slabs of wood reinforced with iron bosses and bars, heavy and weathered. Nicholai pushed them open with effort and led the way into the church proper. It was an old church, more a chapel, with one central isle leading to the altar below what should have been a Rose window. The glass of the window was shattered, leaves and dirt stained the runner going up the isle and water stained the altar. But someone had been there, for the glass shards were gone, and the stone masonry swept away from the earlier attack of Koenig's men. He stood aside and let her enter before closing the doors on the sergeant and entering slowly, carefully.

Almost instantly, there were gunshots and screams of terror and pain as the remaining soldiers were assaulted by something outside. Karin gasped, turned toward the doors again, but Nicholai grabbed her arm, staying her.

"Stop," he said. "It's dangerous to leave just now."

"Why? My men," Karin exclaimed puzzled.

Nicholai did not reply at first, dragging her a few more paces into the church, pausing half way to the altar.

"_He_ has come," he stated, letting her loose and standing with hands on hips. He looked up to the ceiling, the broken Rose window outlined by the grey clouds overhead. Suddenly a black figure loomed in the window – with huge wings outstretched, it leapt in, landing with a ground-shaking thud onto the stone floor before the altar. It stood well above Nicholai's head as it rose from the floor and Nicholai showed no fear, rather he was feeling excited, anticipating, at long last, his victory. Stepping forward he accosted the monster.

"Show your true self, _Demon of Domremy_," he commanded, and Karin looked from Nicholai to the terrifying demon. It _was_ the same one who had saved her life from the grenade that day – glowing purple eyes, iron like skin and wings that spread behind him – ragged now, showing signs of wear and injury. Karin found her hand reaching up to the Iron Cross around her throat, her heart beating hard in her chest and holding her breath.

_What does he mean... true self_, she wondered and then gasped, stepping back and covering her eyes as the monster began to change. There was a light from within the monster and its form blurred, receding, changing and then suddenly, the man was standing there – the same man she'd seen before: young, handsome and with sadness in his eyes.

Nicholai watched as the monster without became the monster within and his lips curled in a half smile. _This_ was his enemy; this was what brought him to France, and _this_ he would destroy. He felt in his inner coat lining the wand removed from the tower, and he put a hand to his sword, as the human appeared, cocky and self-assured.

"I've wanted to meet you, _Godslayer_," Nicholai said and his words dripped with venom. The young man before him put one hand on his belted hip and tilted his head in obvious confusion.

"All those dead soldiers outside... Are you the one that killed them?" he asked and Karin gasped again, turning horrified eyes to the windows. She could not see clearly but there was no movement beyond the glass. She turned back to the man, the monster with the voice like warm chocolate, and waited.

Nicholai nodded, gesturing with one hand toward the windows. "That's right," he said, and his tone was casual, relaxed. "You see, I don't want any witnesses to what's about to happen here." And he wondered for a brief moment if that would include Karin, but then corrected himself. _No, no of course not. She likes me; trusts me. She can see he's a monster; she can see the _evil_ of him. And she'll know shortly, who is the better man_.

The young man dressed in black, lifted his head and stared at Nicholai with amber eyes.

"Give me the girl," he said and his words were like a private conversation between himself and Nicholai. Karin looked from one to the other, confused.

"What's going on?" she asked, but was ignored.

"Come and take her, if you can," Nicholai replied instead to the man before him, and drew out his sword and leapt at the lone figure standing before the altar. In the next instant, Karin was surprised to see Nicholai flat on his back across the church floor, the young man lowering one leg.

_Did he just... _**kick**_ Nicholai_? she wondered, and then before she could approach to help Nicholai the priest rose to his feet, sword in hand.

"You..."

"Give me Jeanne," the chocolate voiced man said and Karin's confusion grew.

_Jeanne_? She reached out to touch Nicholai's arm, he pushed her away, back toward a pillar, and she fell hard, landing on the cold stone floor.

"Lenny!" he shouted and waited for the sound of the church door opening again. "You're late."

From the shadows at the back of the church stepped a giant of a man; dark skinned, dressed in metal and leather with a fur collar. His head was bald and his face was mean, with a snarl on his full lips, and in his arms, was a small child, a local peasant girl. Karin suddenly felt fear replace the confusion.

The big man laughed, hefting the child up with one armored arm and putting a huge knife to her throat.

"Relax," he said and his voice grated like gravel. "I had a stubborn sergeant to deal with."

Karin felt a tightness in her chest - the shouts before, the shooting – this man had attacked her men, this man had killed her soldiers! Behind her at the altar, the young man stepped forward, fists clenched and the huge thug put the knife to the child's neck, running it carefully over the soft flesh exposed beneath her short-cropped hair. A small line of red welled up.

"Stop right there. One dumb move and the girl here dies," the thug threatened. The young man did stop, but not from fear. He looked at Lenny with confidence in his stance.

"Go ahead – then you'll die next," he replied and the voice of chocolate suddenly grew very hard.

"I wouldn't expect any less. That's what makes my long search for you worthwhile," Nicholai said, stepping between Lenny and the man in black. He gestured at the young man, pointing at him accusingly. Puzzlement washed over the clean features of the young fighter and he turned, looking at Nicholai.

"You've been looking for _me_?" he asked.

Nicholai felt it now, looking at this young man, this half-blooded Japanese who had interfered with his plans. He wanted to flaunt his knowledge to this bastard standing in front of him, shame him, condemn him and then, kill him. It all came down to this one moment. Standing in front of him, Nicholai's voice rose in confidence, his tones ringing like a sermon from the pulpit.

"I was ordered by the _Lord_, to destroy a certain... traitor," he said and took a few small paces in front of his enemy. "A man who brought God down from the heavens, and tried to lay waste to the world." The man in black sighed, as if this were not news to him and Nicholai continued his pacing in front of him, back and forth.

"But before I could, a man with the power of a demon defeated that traitor, and the god he had brought down from heaven with him. Yes, it was **you** who did it," and again Nicholai paused, hand raised in accusation against the man in front of him.

On the floor behind him, Karin gasped quietly, climbing to one knee. Something was wrong here; was _this_ the man she'd traveled to Italy with? Was _this_ the man she'd shared a rainy night with, and traded hot kisses with, just this morning? It didn't seem like the same man at all. He was hard, driven, even obsessed.

"I am glad to finally meet you," Nicholai continued ignoring all others in the church. "The man who stole my prey from me. But before you grow into a problem for me, like that _traitor_ Albert Simon, I'll **root** you out like the weed you are."

The man in black put a hand to his hip, puzzled confusion replacing his cockiness of a minute before.

"Who are you guys?" he asked and Karin wondered the same thing.

"We are Sapientes Gladio," Nicholai replied, his arms raised as if in prayer. _Now he would know_, he thought. _Now he would understand what he's facing, and whom_. "We alone posses the light of new hope to guide us through the 20th century."

Nicholai's nemesis did not cooperate.

"Never heard of you," he said as if that were the end of the matter. With a sigh and a shake of the head, Nicholai continued.

"That's fine. Once we destroy you, _Godslayer_, the world will know our name. Your life will be our ticket to renown." He had moved closer while he spoke and pulled out the wand from his coat. It lay, a holy relic in his open hand, his weapon against the evil that was the Godslayer, and he relished this moment before lifting the wand up like a dagger.

"And your soul will be brought back into God's grace by the power of the Holy Mistletoe!"

Karin rose to her feet beside the column, pulling her pistol from its holster.

"Nicholai!" she shouted and cocked the weapon, pointing it at the golden exorcist, the man whose arms had held her in love this morning and who now had killed her men and threatened a child. In the nave, Lenny moved, showing his knife at the girl's throat.

"Hey there! She changin' sides on us?" he shouted and Nicholai shook his head, lowering the wand but still facing his enemy. _So, she's not going to side with me after all_, he thought. The fire he had felt burning in him when they traveled, the roaring flame that had warmed him when they kissed, and the spicy taste of her in his mouth, faded to become cold like the nights in Russia. _Very well then_.

"She's nothing to us," he said into the silence. "She's merely a tour guide. She'll die here along with the others," and his words fell like ice into the quiet church. Karin moved closer to the altar and away from Lenny, her gun aimed at Nicholai.

"Who are you, _really_," she asked looking from Lenny to Nicholai and back.

Nicholai shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said, not looking at her. "Thanks for bringing us here," and his voice softened at the words, an almost hint of regret in his tone. "You might have made a fine ally," _and so much more_; "it's really quite sad."

"Let that girl go... or else," Karin said and she pulled her iron resolve from deep within. This was not the time to think of what she might have had with this man. This was not a time for thinking at all, it seemed. But she had made a choice.

"Yeah? Or else what? You gonna shoot her too, eh?" the thug in spikes laughed but suddenly he found himself distracted as the little peasant girl awoke and began struggling to free herself from his grip. "Brat!"

The next moment exploded as several things happened at once. Karin glanced back and saw the child struggling to escape and the big man, Lenny, plunging his knife toward her unprotected body. She turned away from Nicholai, her pistol raised, and fired at the big man. The bullet struck the armor plate of his shoulder and pinged off, but he dropped the girl. Karin turned back then toward the front of the church and was surprised to see Nicholai, Mistletoe wand raised, approaching her at a run. Suddenly the man in black was in front of her and between them. He moved so fast he was a blur and Nicholai was again across the church floor on his back, but the man was bent down, huddled as if in pain. _What happened_? she wondered.

She reached out for him, to help him but he suddenly rose to his feet, his hands brought to his chest and Karin could see the relic; it had pierced his chest, struck through the heart, and it glowed with an unearthly light. Across the floor, Nicholai sat up, saw his handiwork, and laughed softly. Yes, he'd lost the woman for now, but had killed his enemy.

"I've won," he said softly. "I've beaten you."

Karin watched in horror as the glow of the relic encircled the man Nicholai had called Godslayer, the man who had just saved her from being attacked. If he were evil as Nicholai had said – but this was the demon who had kept her army from taking this town, this was the creature who had slaughtered her soldiers, their graves just outside this very church; and this was the man who had just protected her from being hurt or killed. This man – not a demon, not evil.

Suddenly the man before her cried out in pain, his arms thrown up in agony as his body arched backward, the light of the Holy Mistletoe encompassing everything – man, church, her own mind. Numb, she moved into the light to take him in her arms and drag him from the church, a pair of helping hands appearing as she left the nave.

* * *

Reviewers: 

Sable! Welcome back. Yes, leaving you in the lurch for this chapter and a whole lot of other chapters. I am very glad you and the other reviewers, and even those who don't review, are enjoying this. I can tell you, I had no intention of ever writing such a piece until someone challenged me to it. Through this I have gained an appreciation for Karin and most definitely for Nicholai! Stay tuned for some fun with this pair.

Raven – you flatter me _blush_ I'm glad you enjoyed it. Trust me on this, there will be some hot action later on. And some interesting views of the characters. This story is written from only 2 points of view: Karin's and Nicholai's. So it's got it's limitations. But hopefully you'll be back for more.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The little bar in Cannes was full and people were smoking, eating and drinking loudly. Dishes clinked and clanked both from the little kitchen in the back and from the tables in the main room. A small bar wrapped around one corner of the room and in the far dark corner Nicholai and Lenny sat drinking. Lenny, the brutish thug that had held Jeanne captive in Domremy looked depressed, his usually open features sagging down and his heavy, armored arms resting on the bar top, his own head nearly touching them.

"And so it slipped out, did it?" Nicholai sat next to Lenny, his white cassock glowing softly in the lamplight of the bar. He too rested his arms on the bar top, nursing a glass with a sparkling amber liquid in it. The cuts and bruises he'd sustained from his confrontation in Domremy were gone but the internal scars yet remained. When the light of the Yadorigi, the Holy Mistletoe, had exploded in the church, Nicholai had been knocked aside, banging his head on the corner of a pillar. Lenny had dragged him clear and taken him to a local farmhouse to recover; the locals were most unhappy at being forced to tend the exorcist priest, especially when they came to understand his actions were against their protector. When he recovered, he had reported the results of his confrontation with his superior and he too had been most displeased. And now this.

Lenny had been dispatched to stop the Godslayer and his friends in Wales – to prevent them finding the old hermit, Roger Bacon. Additionally, Nicholai's superior wanted something that the old hermit had in his possession, so Lenny was sent to Wales. He and his Dog Soldiers had removed the old man before Nicholai had left Italy – Nicholai had given the instructions himself. But now, Lenny was telling him the meeting had not gone as planned; in fact, nothing seemed to be going as planned lately. He thought over the distance from Wales to Italy and sighed, taking a sip of his whisky.

"Well, they must be in Italy by now, I suppose," he said as the fiery liquid moved down to settle like a burning coal in his stomach. No, the whisky would not help him get though this, but it might help other things. He could deal with the Godslayer escaping; he could deal with Lenny and his stupidity. He admitted though, he was having trouble dealing with the Godslayer's friends – or one friend in particular.

"It's a good thing for you, Lenny, that we already moved the old man." He looked sideways at the huge man sitting next to him. "We'll be all right, but no thanks to you." Lenny squirmed on the barstool and when the wood beneath him protested, he stopped, sitting gingerly. The big man fidgeted a moment then looked up at the priest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said loudly in protest, his voice thick and heavily accented. "I'll never do it again, I promise," and he raised up one large fist as if taking an oath. Nicholai snorted quietly. "You haven't had to face the guy so you don't know – I'm tellin' ya Nicholai, there's something wrong with that guy," Lenny exclaimed.

In fact, there was something wrong with the Godslayer: he was still alive. Even after being pierced by the Holy Mistletoe, the damned impertinent bastard was still living. It ground in Nicholai's gut that Yuri Hyuga should have such luck – _as if God and His angels were looking out for him. Well, not for much longer. Not if I have anything to do with it_. Next to him, Lenny was babbling on about some mind trick the Harmonixer had committed on him, forcing Lenny to reveal Roger Bacon's whereabouts. Not that it would take much to trick Lenny...

"Admit it, Lenny, he tricked you. You're pathetic," Nicholai said and Lenny grew silent, moaned once and sat heavily on the stool, ignoring its protesting groans of strain. Nicholai sighed. "Forget it. I've had problems on my side too. That old man – he appears senile, but he's a tough nut to crack."

"Old man? You mean Bacon? Old skeleton face?" Lenny remarked disrespectfully.

"That's right," Nicholai said and sipped his whiskey again.

Lenny scowled. "What do we have to worry about that guy for," he asked. "Why do you and the Master need him anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Nicholai replied. "The Master has his own plan for things. As for me, well," he paused and looked over at the big thug sitting next to him, putting on his most innocent expression. "As for me, it's a matter of simple curiosity."

Lenny stared at the exorcist and chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Curiosity?" he muttered.

Nicholai ignored him, turning back to his drink. The sliver of amber liquid left in the small glass shimmered enticingly as Nicholai swished it around, coating the side of the glass. His curiosity was more along other lines – delectable lines, but of course, that was none of Lenny's business. He shook himself slightly, looking down at his glass and letting his long bangs fall over his eyes.

_Yes, delectable scarlet lines, with eyes like molten silver and lips like ripe peaches. Hips that curve nicely and breasts that are round, soft and ample and_... _Damn, why can I not get her out of my mind, _he thought. _She's with him now, the Godslayer. As he took the traitor, Simon, from me, he's taken the woman as well_. He chewed slowly on one lip, letting the anger slowly fill him then recede. There was too much to do before he could let himself take revenge for _that_ too. There were the Master's plans, and his own, and possibly, he could combine them in some way. But thinking about Hyuga and his old enemy Simon brought up other issues as well.

"Simon and the Godslayer," he said aloud. "They're somehow connected to each other. Which means," he thought a moment, a small smile forming on his pale lips. "Which means there are plenty of ways I can use that connection."

Lenny turned and looked at the priest, puzzled brown eyes squinting in the dark corner of the bar.

"Huh?"

Nicholai shook his head dismissively. "Never mind Lenny. Just get the air ship ready. We'll be leaving soon." _Soon, Godslayer, I'll have what I want from you. And you too, Lieutenant_.

They rose to leave the bar, Lenny moving quickly down the docks to the small craft left for them at the wharf. He would take that boat to St. Marguerite Island and retrieve their air ship. And in the meantime, he had some other plans to make. Other people to involve. And a way had to be found to get Lieutenant Karin Koenig away from the Godslayer and back where she belonged.

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since Nicholai had confronted Yuri Hyuga in the church at Domremy. Two months and the damned Godslayer was still alive. And Lenny, great oaf that he was, had revealed Roger Bacon's location – generally speaking – at some trick of the fusionist's. Fortunately, and it was a narrow bit of fortune thus far, his negotiations on behalf of his Master, Gregori Rasputin, were going well. But he needed an edge, something to offer the Japanese representative, to clinch the deal. He knew that Rasputin wanted military and economic ties with Japan and he had left the negotiations with Nicholai... _his trusted friend_. But the ambassador wanted something for his own sake and Nicholai needed to obtain it. And that's where the Godslayer would come in again.

Nicholai contemplated the ill luck he'd had against the fusionist against what he now surmised would be a good turn of events. The traitor to Sapientes Gladio, Albert Simon, and his connection to Hyuga, for that was something Nicholai still did not know, but he guessed. Simon had ancient tomes obtained from the Vatican; Simon was betraying the Master, Rasputin, and the fusionist defeated Simon and the god he summoned. And Nicholai suspected it was with the help of those missing tomes, and especially the one that Kato wanted: the Émigré Manuscript. But he, Nicholai, did not have the manuscript. He knew Bacon had obtained it, and then hid it.

Nicholai looked across the deck of the airship, contemplating his ill luck and the luck he would now make turn in his favor, the luck that the Godslayer was indeed still alive. The ship yawed slightly, shaking with the air pressure at it turned in its final approach to the Italian headquarters of Sapientes Gladio. If everything had gone according to plan, and here he looked at Lenny again – the mountain of incompetence leaned casually against the far railing – then the Godslayer should have arrived.

He walked across the deck to the near railing and looked down. Below was an elegant villa with a domed roof. There was no sign of activity below, but the small light at the top of the dome – the one put there as a warning device – was blinking. _So, Yuri and his companions are inside. No doubt they've gone through the skeleton forces left behind_, he thought, and turned to wave at the gun commander in the control box behind him. A moment later the array of cannons along one side of the air ship began to fire, the boom of their explosions echoing in the quiet night air and the air ship shuddered slightly under the force of their firing. Round after round exploded into the villa below, demolishing the walls on one side, pounding through the brick and mortar and stone of the once-elegant home, and crushing whatever might be within. Except for the top floor. That took a full barrage before it crumbled, sending blocks crashing to the ground below and inside as well.

Nicholai signaled to cease-fire and leaned on the railing waiting for the smoke to clear. In the distant villa's upper floor, he could barely make out movement. Someone in dark clothing was rising to their feet.

"As hard-headed as usual, I see," Nicholai said, raising his voice to be heard. The air ship lowered slightly, bringing itself along side the villa and Nicholai could now see inside the blown out wall. Yuri was on his feet, rubbing his head and behind him, wearing considerably too much concern for the fighter, and considerably less clothing, was Karin. She was no longer in uniform, donning instead some bit of rag and looking like a woman on fire. Nicholai swallowed hard, feeling his emotions beginning to boil at sight of the lovely woman. He took a deep breath, hardening his resolve, and feeling himself harden in other ways, before continuing.

"Nicholai," Karin exclaimed, looking away from Yuri and out the blown wall. The fusionist stepped closer to the breach, his body language changing from concerned friend to annoying punk.

"What are you up to," he asked, but Nicholai ignored him.

"Nice to see you Lieutenant," he said to Karin, his eyes boring emerald holes into her lovely face, devouring her in spite of his resolve. How he wanted to reach across the distance and snatch her away – to show her, convince her, that he, _he_ not that boy, was the man for her. "You too, _Godslayer_. Well let's see now – it's been two months since the mistletoe's curse and you still look quite normal," Nicholai finished, not letting his disappointment show, instead leaning down, and resting his chin on his arms as they lay on the railing.

Yuri tapped his chest. "It didn't work. It's a load of crap," he replied and his stance screamed defiance at Nicholai.

"Somebody needs to teach him manners," the large thug commented, joining Nicholai at the railing. He looked down at the young harmonixer and clenched one fist, his intent obvious.

Nicholai took another breath, closed his eyes a moment and counted to ten. _He won't back down_, he thought. "The one you're looking for is no longer there," he said and had the satisfaction of seeing the Godslayer look surprised.

"What?"

Tilting his head, Nicholai watched the fusionist a moment as he stared back with crimson eyes.

_Got you_. "Saint Marguerite Island. We're holding him there," Nicholai advised and did not wait for the information to sink into the fusionist's mind. "Godslayer, get me the Émigré Manuscript. Do that, and I'll give you Bacon."

Yuri moved slightly putting one hand on his hip, frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly.

Nicholai stood up, straightening his clothing as he looked down at the group below. Yuri stood in front and Karin right behind him, his fiery shadow. In the dim recesses of the upper room, he could make out the giant wrestler and someone else tall, probably that idiotic dancer from Florence.

_He has his companions, his support. I'm stuck with..._ "Don't lie to me. You most certainly do know – it contains the secret of life; you used it to achieve your victory," he said.

Behind him, Karin looked from Yuri to Nicholai and back. This was news to her, that Yuri had used some book to win a battle. Books and Yuri did not go together in her mind. His simple outlook on life didn't afford him reading time. But she listened as Nicholai expounded further.

"Afterwards, you and Bacon took it and hid it away somewhere. That much I already know," he said. "Bring me the book, Godslayer," he finished and signaled to the pilot. The airship rose, climbing away from the villa and Nicholai watched as Yuri grew smaller and smaller so that soon, the only thing Nicholai could see was the flame that was Karin's hair.

And Yuri and Karin watched as well until the airship had risen far into the sky and away from them. Yuri then rubbed his head in thought and Karin dusted herself off – more to have something to do. She wanted so much to believe in her heart that Nicholai was lying, that Yuri hadn't used some forbidden book.

"Yuri, about that book," she started and Yuri turned to her with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better explain," he said. "But not here. Let's go get something to eat – I'm hungry."

"When are you not?" Gepetto the puppeteer commented from the shadows and Yuri made a move to knock Cornelia from his grasp.

"Never mind, let's just go," Joachim, the giant wrestler said, and pointed down the stairs. "I'm hungry too."

The restaurant the group chose was a family style eatery with lots of food, which was a good thing as both Yuri and Joachim made in-roads through the pasta and bread as if there were no tomorrow. But finally, with full bellies and drinks in hand, Yuri told them about his earlier encounter with the Émigré and how he and Bacon had buried it deep inside the Nemeton underground. But while he spoke, Karin was thinking other thoughts.

_He looked right through me as if I wasn't there. And he's so cold now – what could have happened to make him so cold. And why kidnap an old man..._ Her thoughts circled round and round, covering the same events over and again. _Why would Heinmann send me to act as guide if the __Vatican__ already had someone who could handle the demon? Oh, but he's not a demon, he's only a man, _and her eyes caught sight of Yuri, backlit from a nearby lamp, a yellow glow surrounding him like an aureole. She found him handsome, she admitted to herself, if a bit selfish.

Suddenly the direction of her thoughts disturbed her and she turned away, picking up her wine glass and swirling the ruby fluid, watching it catch the light. It made her glass ruddy in the lamp light and she shuddered, setting it down. It looked like blood. There had been too much of that lately – with the Dog Soldiers attacking them, and monsters, and now this going to retrieve a forbidden book. She listened as Yuri described the three books that he and his lover Alice had found in their travels, and how he glossed over both Alice and the Émigré Manuscript. _Did he use it to defeat that summoned god_, she wondered. And as her thoughts circled around she watched Yuri, animated, telling the story of his defeat of Simon's god and she wondered where she, Karin Koenig, fit into the story.

* * *

It had taken far too long to retrieve the Émigré Manuscript from the bowels of Nemeton. Along the way they had to solve puzzles, moving blocks that floated in the air in the cavernous underground that Yuri said was the basement of the Nemeton Monastery. Yuri claimed he and Roger had buried the book in the depths to protect it, but even Yuri admitted he had voted to burn it. Karin was wishing they had. More than once on their trek through the maze of ruins, she had heard voices; at first, she thought they were her family, especially her Grandmother Doris – but Yuri insisted she not listen to the voices of the dead.

"They'll steal your soul," he had said after slapping her silly, and she had agreed not to listen. But of course, she had. How could she not when the voices cried out in pain and anguish? How could she ignore them? How could the priest, Bacon, not have done his priestly duty and freed them from the hell this place had become? The holy ground the filled the cliff and the rest of the coast beneath Nemeton and Aberystwyth, Wales, dated back to the stone age, but the spirits whose voices called to Karin or anyone else who could hear, were more modern.

After they retrieved the manuscript, they caught the train in Aberystwyth. Yuri had remained quiet throughout the trip; he had collapsed upon receiving the Émigré, and Karin wondered how much was natural exhaustion and how much was the Yadorigi – Nicholai's cursed mistletoe? Karin chewed on the finger of one glove as they headed into London and she watched the scenery pass with blind eyes. Too many images were flooding her mind: images of floating blocks, monsters, demons and Yuri, his features ashen in pain, lying collapsed on the floor. And with those brief flashes, came others left locked in her memory for a quiet time to peruse - the church in Domremy with its stone floor coated in blood, her soldier's, and the little girl, Jeanne. She felt responsible for that as much as the mistletoe curse now lying on Yuri. And no amount of self-castigation would resurrect the little girl or her soldiers, or Sergeant Kemler, nor free Yuri from the actions of Nicholai Conrad.

Nicholai was another piece to the puzzle of her memories that she had avoided. She looked across the car to Yuri, his legs propped up on the opposite seat and his arms folded over his chest. His eyes closed in slumber, he looked peaceful, even though she knew he was not. Deep inside he was a wellspring of emotions, animated by his natural ebullience of life. It was sad to see him cut down by Nicholai's actions. She watched Yuri silently for long minutes, her half-chewed glove forgotten in the examination she was giving the harmonixer. She felt things for him, more than just a general affection, and she silently berated herself for that as well.

_He's hurt because of me, because of Nicholai. And here I am having thoughts and feelings about him – he's a boy! Nicholai is a man..._ she blinked at that thought and turned grey eyes toward the window, watching the scenery as it passed. _What kind of woman am I, that I can feel this way? He can't be right, can he? No, of course not! Yuri is good! Nicholai is deceived is all – by what or by whom I don't know. But he can't be all bad... no one is **all** bad_, she thought and she reached up to touch her lips with one slim finger, tracing the outline of his kisses. She felt a slow warmth pervade her, blossoming deep within and kindling thoughts she had put aside_. He really is handsome, _she thought_. And gentle, and his kisses, his touch was so loving – so passionate – only a fool would ignore what I'm feeling right now._

From the next car came sounds of laughter and in another moment Lucia opened the passageway door, sidling in with her usual grace and flare. The dancer paused to stare down at Yuri for a moment before joining Karin in her seat. She stared at the redheaded swordswoman and her own almond eyes crinkled up in silent laughter.

"You're thinking naughty thoughts, aren't you?" she asked in tones of lilting humor.

Karin blushed in spite of herself.

"It's none of your business, Lucia," Karin said.

The dancer waved her fan in the air in front of her, ignoring that it was a heavy weapon, her grace belying her strength.

"That's okay," she said with an almost vacuous smile. Karin knew that smile hid a variety of lies, for she was beginning to think Lucia had more going for her than mere good looks. "I won't tell. But it's someone other than Yuri, yes?"

Karin shook her head, indicating with her chin the fusionist in repose across the isle.

"Keep it down, Lucy," she hissed.

Lucia crossed her arms in thought, her features composed as she sought the truth behind Karin's sudden blush.

"Is it Joachim?" she asked and was delighted at Karin's shocked expression. "No? Hmmm, then it must be Gepetto," she said.

Karin smirked, swatting the dancer with her ruined glove.

"Not even close," she replied.

Lucia let her eyes soften as she looked over at her traveling companion, feeling the tug of tides she didn't always understand. So much had happened and would happen, since she had joined up with these people. She didn't know if what she saw was truth or fiction, or just the fantasies of her own mind, but she saw Karin and a very handsome young man and she nodded in sudden understanding.

"It's that very handsome Cardinal Nicholai isn't it," she said quietly.

Karin blushed profusely, shushing the voluptuous dancer.

"Lucia, please," Karin begged. How had she known or guessed, she wondered. Sometimes Lucia's instincts were frightening. And indeed, it was Nicholai who was setting her heart to flutter right now.

"Sometimes what we want, we can't always have, Karin," Lucia said softly. "Oh, we may plot and plan, and maybe get our way. But really, the only truth out there, is in the unknowing. I hope you find what you're looking for," she said and then tapping Karin gently on the shoulder with her fan, sashayed away.

_Is it really that obvious_? she wondered. She looked across the aisle at Yuri, at his youthful and muscular body, and counted the things about him that fascinated her. And she wondered, truly wondered, what he tasted like. Would he be anything remotely like Nicholai?

Licking her lips, she turned back to the windows. _Please God let us get Roger Bacon out of Isle St. Marguerite without running into Nicholai_, she silently prayed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this. I only have one comment to make and that is to Sable Please be careful and have a safe trip to London. This one is up in a hurry just for you. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: (Thought I'd better add one this time) Don't own them. Doggone it! This time I offer a personal Hat's Off to Metalkatt of LiveJounal. She wrote a wonderfully inspired piece around the torture at St. Marguerite Island and it really helped me get through this chapter.

* * *

Part 8

Isle Saint Marguerite, a lonely and nearly barren island off the southern coast of France. Isle St. Marguerite, once a prison for political adversaries of the ruling regime, was now a prison of despair for those deemed dangerous by Sapientes Gladio. At one time, a ferry crossed the choppy Mediterranean Sea to the little island, but now there was only a small boat, owned by a local, and that served Nicholai's purpose, for if there was only one way onto the island, then Yuri and his companions would be forced to land where he was in control.

He looked, with a distasteful expression on his usually calm features, at the giant mutant hound chained before the prison cells that were prepared for the Godslayer and his friends. He would rather they were killed instantly, but he had promised; a devil's promise but whatever it took to keep Veronica happy – and busy – and out of his way. For Nicholai would have to move quickly to consolidate his agreement with the Japanese envoy, and having the great lump that was Lenny or the Queen of Pain anywhere near might jeopardize what he was working to create. For although his master, Gregori Rasputin, wanted control of Russia and through her the rest of Europe, Nicholai had his own plans that did not include Rasputin in charge of anything. But as both Lenny and Veronica were loyal to the Master...

With continued distaste, Nicholai left the cellblock and climbed the stairs to the upper floor office. He passed by the torture chamber with its Iron Maiden, rack and electric persuasion, a shudder rippling down his spine with the remembrance of pain; the room reeked of it and Nicholai avoided that chamber as much as he could, leaving it to Veronica's personal attention. Mentally cleansing himself, he climbed the rest of the dark stairs to the office to await developments. As it turned out he did not have long to wait, for by late afternoon of that very day, a message arrived from the lower level guards that Veronica's trap had been sprung and the Godslayer, and his companions, were now trapped. He sprung quickly to the door and sprinted down the stairs to the main hall where Veronica had laid her perfume trap and there, on the stones before him, lay his prey, the Harmonixer, the Godslayer, Yuri Hyuga.

Lenny and Veronica were both preening their good fortune and Nicholai put on his cold coat of indifference before stepping into the main hall. A few quick strides brought him to the fusionist's side, and with one booted foot, he pushed him over. Looking down at his victim Nicholai had to restrain himself from dealing more damage and instead knelt to rifle through the Harmonixer's pouch, pulling out the ancient tome.

"I'll take this," he said, amusement escaping his control. "Thanks for the help."

Lenny stood with arms crossing his massive chest, nodding his big head.

"Okay, now I can finish them off," he grumbled. "'Bout time too."

Nicholai rose to his feet and scanned the rest of the fallen group: in the middle were the old man, and the dancing girl. Just past them was the huge wrestler and... His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the scantily clad swordswoman.

_She's here_, he thought. _Well, of course she would be_. He crossed the floor to look at her, not daring to reach down to caress the fiery locks that cascaded over her face, covering it in crimson silk. No, as much as he wanted to, he dared not let Lenny or Veronica realize how much he wanted to touch the young woman. With a silent sigh, he turned toward the doors.

"Wait," called Veronica, the buxomly blonde bed partner of his Master, Rasputin. "Nicholai said I could have him," she whined, staring at the fallen Godslayer with lascivious glee.

Nicholai waved them off.

"Do whatever you want," he said and then mentally kicked himself, for that meant leaving Karin to Veronica's dark mercies as well. Each step he climbed to the upstairs office was a step he regretted more than life itself. In his hands was the ancient tome, the Émigré Manuscript. With it, a wizard or warlock could raise up the dead. And the Japanese envoy wanted this cursed tome – for reasons he had not stated. But Nicholai knew it had something to do with the man's past... didn't it always? He threw himself onto the chair at the desk and set the tome on the desktop. His head in his hands, elbows on the tome, Nicholai shuddered. Here at his fingertips was all the power he could ever hope for. And yet, all he wanted right now was below, being dragged into the cold cellblock, guarded by that insidious hound.

"Karin, Karin," he breathed and felt his heart lurch in his chest. All his reserve, all his years of training, keeping at bay the thoughts and emotions that motivated others so he could build the power he wanted, needed, for himself. And in one woman, one soft, sweet woman, it all fell apart. His body strained against his clothing, his desire for this woman overreaching his own controls. He felt again her lips against his, her breath in his bangs, the whisper of her voice as she moaned in her desire for him. He felt the softness of her breasts in his hands, the curve of her body fitting his like a glove and he wanted her, desired her so much at that moment he thought he'd crumble to dust.

Below he could hear the sounds of the electrical device Veronica used to 'soften' her prisoners, and he grit his teeth. _If that bitch dares to touch Karin..._ he thought, and then shook himself.

"No, no I cannot go there. Not now, not yet," he said softly and then turned his attention to the book. _But soon_.

The soon had not been for a couple of hours as Nicholai perused the manuscript, noting its contents. Lenny had interrupted him to tell him about the escaped wolf, but Nicholai waved it off.

"That S&M broad is nuts, I tell ya! She's really into some weird stuff," he said.

"Did you find the dog?"

Lenny moaned, taking a heavy seat on the sofa. "Urh, I'm looking for it now. Got men out searching." Lenny stared at the bookshelves across from him and sighed. "She's really laying it into that little punk," he offered.

Nicholai ignored him, his eyes still scanning the brown pages of the Émigré, the ink a faded black against the old paper, and the letters of the ancient Greek written with a fine hand.

"This book is most definitely cursed... Why in the world would anyone want such a thing?" he wondered aloud, then closed the book softly and rose from the desk. He crossed the room toward the door but Lenny called out again.

"Hey, where ya goin? You leaving me here with that weird broad?"

"It is time for me to see the Master. Now that I have this," he said raising the book, "my work _here_ is done. And as for the prisoners, after she's had her way with them, you finish them off."

"Ah man, why do I always have to do cleanup," Lenny groaned.

Nicholai sighed, shaking his head.

"She'll be tired of them after a few days. Just be patient until then," he said.

"Okay, but you owe me one you know."

Nicholai did not reply. He left the office and headed downstairs. Lenny's words, in spite of his best intentions and efforts, had reached Nicholai's ears and his mind was seething. _So, Veronica was torturing the Godslayer. Pity I can't be here to see that, but I really must get back to __Russia__. And then there's the matter of the woman…_ He stopped at the entrance to the torture chamber – it was the fastest way out of the prison, leading directly to the exit stairs, but to go through there would mean dealing with Veronica and… _The Godslayer_. The thought of the fusionist hanging from Veronica's devise – drops of sweat and blood dribbling down his semi-naked body to drizzle on the floor and add to the patina of pain the room exuded caused him to pause, a slow smile of satisfaction curling his lips before the cold veneer once more settled over him. He opened the door and stepped through.

Inside Veronica was laughing her throaty chuckle, hand covering her mouth as she laughed at the expense of the young man hanging limply from the fetters. She had indeed been working on Yuri; she was so predictable. The Godslayer was panting, mouth open as he gasped for breath, but Nicholai could see there was yet defiance in his stance – if he were as weak as he was pretending, he would be on his knees. Nicholai had to admire the young fighter his ability to play with his torturer. Once inside, the reek of sweat and piss assailed his nostrils, and the calm expression he'd adopted quickly crumbled to disgust.

"Nicholai," Veronica exclaimed startled, as if caught in the midst of some indiscretion.

"My apologies," the exorcist said. "I was leaving; _do_ continue," he offered her the bon mot of acceptance, if not approval, and crossed the torture chamber, being careful not to touch the harmonixer. That young man looked up with bleary eyes and a small quirk of his bloody and bruised lips. One side of his face showed evidence of Veronica's whip and Nicholai could not help but stare at the once exotic complexion now scarred and split by repeated beatings. A small part of him wanted to reach out in compassion for this lost soul, but he quickly beat it down, knowing that this was a fate richly deserved for the one who thwarted his hunt for Simon.

"He's been most entertaining, Nicholai. I hope I get as much fun from the others," Veronica volunteered and then turned back to the electrical device. "Come on, _slave_. Tell me how much you want this," she teased and turned the dial.

Nicholai quickly pulled open the far door and slammed it shut behind him, but not fast enough to block out the Godslayer's defiant obscenity, nor his subsequent scream, as the current surged through him.

_Veronica's taste leaves little to the imagination_, he thought and, as he crossed the outer chamber and climbed the stairs, he thought again of the Godslayer's pain and, instead of the fusionist hanging limply from the sweat-soaked fetters, he suddenly saw a slender red-head, her cream complexion reduced to a bruised and battered pulp and Nicholai bit his tongue as he opened the upper door.

_I will not allow __that__… I will _**not**_ allow that_, he kept repeating as he made his way to the Guard Captain's office, ostensibly to give him final orders for the disposal of the bodies.

"Captain," he said as he pushed open the door without knocking. At the wooden table in the room's center, the captain sat eating luncheon. His surprise at the cardinal's sudden interruption was quickly washed away when he rose to attention. "Captain," Nicholai continued, "there is a woman in the cellblock that needs to be removed to other quarters. It seems she is a daughter of nobility … of the Kaiser's family I believe, and it would not do to injure a potential pawn." _How glibly the lie slips across my tongue_, he thought. _Have I sunk that far down_?

"Her name, sir?" the captain asked, dropping his salute and reaching for the clipboard with its list of prisoners.

"She's one of the new ones: Koenig. See to it she's removed immediately."

"Yes, sir," the captain said and Nicholai was gone, the door open and the echo of his quick steps the only sign of his retreat.

_There_, he thought. _That should do it. For now. Until I can return; once I've given this book to its new owner and spoken with the Master_. His thoughts turned toward his next visit with Rasputin and his stomach turned sour, but he immediately schooled his thoughts to more docile concerns lest his nosy and powerful teacher realize that Nicholai was plotting his demise.

* * *

Reviewers:

Bella: I am also delighted you and your fiancé are safe. So good of you to read and comment. I try to get a bit of detail into each piece – not like a history book, which some readers would find boring, but enough to let them see the world I'm describing. Thanks so much for noticing.

Sable: Hope this one is also loved... but I doubt it. Nikki's being mean. haha.

Aegis: What do you expect? Nikki hates Yuri. Never mind they'd make a loverly yaoi couple... ooops, did I say that? Haha!

Kitty: ... ... is that _you _Miss Kitty from Ireland? Yes, the tension is building. We will see more of Nikki and Karin together. And Yuri and Karin. And the world will be filled with **_tension_** ... haha. Stick around for the fun. I promise a lemon. No, actually, two lemons!


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Petrograd, Russia. Even covered in snow and ice, it had magic to its façade that always intrigued Nicholai. Although he was honest with himself and remembered hating it as much as he loved it, the hate was for the conditions of his living more than the city itself, for as a fatherless bastard, his upbringing was fraught with 24-hour days of backbreaking work and near-starvation in destitute surroundings. His beloved mother had worked her fingers to the bone in the textile shops to bring in what few rubles she could until her sickness and death. And that brought his master, Rasputin into the picture. For he had rescued Nicholai from starvation, sending him first to Saint Basil's then on to the Vatican in Italy.

Nicholai stood on the grounds of the Hermitage and sighed quietly; distant voices muttered as people passed by, and in the far distance he could hear the tramp of soldiers – the Tsar's personal guard preparing for his return. He had barely entered the grounds when a messenger ran up, royal livery worn, but pristine, and delivered a message from Veronica. He sighed as he read her scribbled note and his lips pressed close: the Godslayer had escaped and Lenny was dead. But arguing with his pique over the harmonixer's escape was the sure knowledge that Karin Koenig had also escaped.

_She's alive then. Good, good. Pity it's with him, but that can be rectified as soon as I finish up with the Master._

That thought carried him through the rest of the morning and his meeting with the Japanese envoy, Kato, who took his time inspecting the Émigré Manuscript. But then Nicholai had to face his Master, Rasputin. Rasputin who had gained inroads to the Tsar and Tsarina and their family, who saved the young Tsarovich Alexie, and who, single-handedly, had destroyed the old Sapientes Gladio in favor of his own bid for power. Gregori Rasputin was his master, his benefactor and, as Nicholai well knew, his enemy. So as he entered the Lion Shrine that afternoon, he schooled his thoughts, his memories to contain only what Rasputin would expect – his loyalty, his blind obedience and his devotion.

Rasputin was sitting loosely on a divan, his back to the southern bank of windows and the light coming in thus shadowed his features. Nicholai knew his master's face well, its sharp beak of a nose, long dark hair, pointed chin and eyes like a devil's. He knelt in the center of the shrine, the sun playing hopscotch on the highly polished floor, squares of light followed by squares of shadow and Nicholai looked at one such square, letting it fill his mind while he gave his report.

Rasputin remained silent after Nicholai had finished, one arm resting on the divan's back, his hand raised as if inspecting his nails.

"I see," he said after a few minutes. "So Japan has accepted our conditions?"

"Yes, Master," Nicholai replied. Those conditions, as expressed to him by Kato, that Japan would be a loyal friend to Russia and her new Tsar – whoever that might be.

"You have done well. I am very pleased I entrusted the matter to you, my friend." Still Rasputin did not move from his seat and Nicholai turned his thoughts to the square of light by his bent left knee; his right arm was folded on his right knee and his head lowered fractionally, letting his long bangs almost cover his deep green eyes.

"Thank you, Master," Nicholai replied, trying not to cringe at the _friend_ remark, trying not to think thoughts of treason and destruction.

Rasputin sighed and stretched his long length before rising from the divan, his hands clasped behind his back. He took a couple of long strides then turned back toward the humbled Nicholai, his mood suddenly changed.

"Russia is losing this war because the lack of food and arms has devastated the morale of our front-line troops," he said intensely, and waited, watching for Nicholai' reaction. When the young priest did not move, he continued. "We have the money, but unfortunately, we do not have the supplies."

_He has such a firm grasp of the obvious_, Nicholai thought and then bit his tongue, lest his master hear his very disloyal thoughts. "I know. But soon now, Japan is going to begin a major offensive against the German Empire," Nicholai offered up, schooling his voice to soft, childlike obedience.

"Yesterday's enemy is today's friend. Ishimura is not a fool. Has that special envoy left Petrograd yet?"

"No master. In fact, we have requested his presence at the banquet."

"Very well." Rasputin said with a clearing of his throat. He approached the still kneeling Nicholai, whose head now nearly touched his raised knee, and stared down at him for a long, silent minute. Nicholai twitched slightly, looking up through long hair and lashes to ponder his master's closeness. _Does he suspect_, he wondered.

"Now, what do you know about **America**?" Rasputin asked, still towering above his lackey.

"They are still officially maintaining their neutrality, but it's only a matter of time before they enter the war," he answered.

Rasputin's eyes bored into Nicholai's bent back. "How can you be so sure?"

Nicholai's heart began to pound in his chest, a bead of sweat threatening to slip down his forehead. _Why is he so intense_, he wondered_. And why am I so nervous? Does he suspect something? Did I miss some detail?_ Nicholai took a calming breath, focusing his thoughts on Rasputin's question.

"England and France are both exhausted. The only reason that American has not yet entered the war is they needed a... proper pretense." He said it calmly, almost flippantly, as if the answer should have been obvious – it was, but Nicholai did not dare come out and say it. There was something else here; Rasputin was more intense than usual.

"And now they have such a pretence, Nicholai?"

"Next week a ship named the Lusitania is leaving New York bound for Liverpool. There's a rumor going around that it will be carrying a huge shipment of munitions."

"The German submariners will be **_forced_** to sink it, isn't that so?

"It will be England's 'sacrificial lamb'," Nicholai finished, his green eyes still peering out of his bangs at Rasputin's boots standing inches from him. _What is he playing at_, he thought. _He knows all this._

"Clever," Rasputin replied at last and stood still, looking intently down at Nicholai before turning back to look out the windows. Nicholai could feel the master's eyes burning into him before he turned away and Nicholai took a quiet breath as the boots moved off, the bead of sweat making its slow way down his cheek to his chin.

"By the way, Nicholai, is it true that Lenny was killed on Saint Marguerite?" Rasputin asked his voice casual.

Nicholai's heart suddenly thrust its way up his throat and he coughed softly. _He knows already?_

"Yes master."

"I don't understand why you didn't stay and fight?"

The bead of sweat dripped from his chin and another formed on his brow, and Nicholai found his breathing growing difficult.

"Um," he muttered, "I thought Lenny could handle matters himself," he said finally, letting the words fall off his lips.

Rasputin's silence was nerve wracking. _Does he believe me? Please God let him believe me_, Nicholai silently prayed.

"I see," Rasputin finally replied and Nicholai looked up at him, nervousness in his eyes. "But you knew how powerful he was, right? How powerful the fusionist was? And yet sent Lenny alone to do battle with him?"

Nicholai licked suddenly dry lips, his chest tight, his heart pounding so hard he thought the whole palace could hear it.

"Yes."

There was silence from the window area and Nicholai looked up briefly before putting his vision back to the squares of light on the floor. The light had moved since he's entered the Lion Shrine, making its slow way westward. In a mere three hours time it would be dark, and the Tsar's banquet would begin. Rasputin's words startled him out of his contemplation.

"Well, I'm off to the celebration. I'm certain he'll show up again. Next time, Nicholai, you know what to do," he said and Nicholai's answering -

"Yes, Master," was filled with nervous trepidation. _What was going on with Rasputin?_

"Very well. You may leave."

Nicholai watched as Rasputin moved back toward the divan, turning to observe Nicholai as he rose to his feet, bowed and then turned to leave. He felt the hotly intense, dark eyes on his back all the way to the far doors and when those heavy doors swung silently closed, Nicholai finally breathed a heavy sigh, feeling the sweat trickling from his body. With a shake of his head, he made for his rooms at a brisk walk.

_ I'm ready for a bath._

The tub steamed invitingly as Nicholai tossed aside his robe, closing the door behind him. The servant had prepared the bath in record time once he'd returned to his rooms and Nicholai was both grateful and annoyed. Grateful for the steaming, lightly scented and oiled water, but annoyed at the feigned humility of the servant. She knew he was there by tolerance – the whole staff knew it. They let slip little movements and sounds whenever they saw Nicholai or Veronica around – it was only the Master, Rasputin, whom they tolerated, and that but barely. For while Rasputin had saved the Tsarovich, he had also gained a hold over the Tsarina, and they did not like that. But like most peasants in Russia, they didn't like much of anything to do with the Tsar or outsiders, and the war only made matters worse.

Setting the robe aside, Nicholai paused to inspect himself in the steamy glass; he was still in good shape, muscular, a few bruises here and there from his confrontations, but otherwise not too bad a shape and there was hope, yes, there was hope. He stepped into the tub, the hot water instantly causing him to hiss as it tingled over his skin, pinking it with warmth, and he reached for the bar of soap and the cloth, lathering himself before finally plunging into the water with a heartfelt sigh.

_Yes, there is hope_, he thought. Hope he could get Karin away from the Godslayer before too much longer. He had a plan now; Rasputin was going to kill the Tsar – tonight, at the banquet. And he would then declare himself Tsar. But Nicholai would not let that continue for long – just long enough for Rasputin to do the hard work of consolidating Russia's power, defeating the Austrian and German forces on her western borders, and then he, Nicholai, would deliver his homeland from the hands of the murdering despot, returning the Tsar to the throne of power: and as the bastard son, with all others dead, _he_ would inherit all.

But first things first. Rasputin would take care of Tsar Nicholas, while he, Nicholai Conrad, would destroy the Godslayer. He would be here soon, if he wasn't already hiding somewhere in Petrograd. The Godslayer, Yuri Hyuga... he needed a way to discredit that boy, that mewling pipsqueak of a man – how dare he think he could ever give the lovely Karin what she wanted, what she needed... his thoughts grew heavy with the hot water and he slipped down in the tub, resting his head on the rim and dozed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, that privilege is for Aruze. But boy! I'd like to take a couple of them home with me!

Part 10

The ball that evening did not go quite as planned. Yuri and his companions had to sneak into the Hermitage and meet in Anastasia's rooms before the banquet began, the soft strains of a Vienna Waltz filling the air and Anastasia more than once stomped her foot over the celebration. Karin tried to calm the head-strong princess but it was Yuri who had saved the day. He spoke calmly to her, telling her to be patient and tell her father everything that worried her once he returned that evening. To everyone's surprise, the princess calmed down, and Karin looked at Yuri with new eyes. She would never have thought of Yuri as a 'calming' influence, and it amused her slightly but she quickly beat down the thought that accompanied it – he's calm because he's in pain – and that was Nicholai's fault. And once that name crossed her mind, so did a hundred others revolving around him and Rasputin and Karin, for she knew now that Nicholai worked for Rasputin and that he had allowed Veronica to torture Yuri Hyuga.

The memory of that still burned, and she would dearly love to put her sword through the eyes of Veronica Vera, Princess of Pain. It didn't help any that, after dragging an unconscious Yuri back to his cell, she had stood staring at Karin with greedy eyes.

_She knew somehow that I felt things for Yuri… maybe I gave it away in some look or movement_, she thought. But reviewing her actions prior to that, she could not put her mental finger on it. _So she was guessing then._

Sitting on the soft bed, Karin listened to Yuri and Anastasia as they conversed, Ana's childish voice managing to convey her distress while Yuri's somehow replacing distress with confidence. _Where did he get that_, she wondered. _He never talks about his past, maybe he learned it from his own mother or_, looking at the fusionist as he paced the room, arms raised up in a long, cat-like stretch, _maybe his father._

"Well come on, we gotta find that Rasputin guy and put him to rights," Yuri finally said and they stepped out into the corridor and into a nightmare, for a sweet-smelling miasma was permeating the halls and rooms, and the people were swept away into dreams.

"Huh? What is this?" Yuri asked and Lucia sniffed delicately before nodding.

"It's a sleeping spell; it's Veronica's work. We either break the field or…" and here she hesitated, almost reluctant, "Or we kill Veronica," she finished.

"Good thing you gave us panaceas, Lucia," Gepetto remarked and the giant wrestler, Joachim, agreed, grinning down at the dancer.

The others nodded, trooping off, checking pockets of sleeping guardsmen, aprons of maids and Karin and Lucia checked the ladies.

"Ah, why won't they let us do that?" Gepetto grumbled and was treated to a whimper from Blanca that indicated he well knew why they did not.

"Fine then," Yuri remarked and then brightened when Lucia sashayed back down the hall with a key swinging from a ribbon.

"Lookie what I found," she said and, grinning, dangled the key in front of Yuri. He grabbed it, standing eyes to chest with the tall dancer and Karin felt a prickle of something nip at the back of her mind before crossing the hall to open the far door.

"Come on," Anastasia said. "The Lion Shrine is this way," and she turned to lead the way, Blanca following close behind her, and the others straggling along in twos and threes.

In a few more minutes, they traversed the long hall to the Shrine and Yuri opened the doors; Anastasia scampered inside quickly, and instantly cried out.

"Alexie!"

There by the shrine was a divan with little Alexie, her youngest brother, sleeping soundly upon its cushions. To one side stood the voluptuous Veronica with a dagger poised threateningly over the young boy's head. And at the shrine was Rasputin, his back to the room. Upon seeing her brother, Anastasia quickly ran across the room, calling his name, her face puckered in worry for her beloved brother. But half way across the highly polished floor, she saw the knife approaching her brother's neck and the look of amused glee in the eyes of Veronica. Karin saw the dagger too, and the look of horror on the little princess's face and, with a quick look at Yuri, the look of grim determination on his. She surreptitiously loosened her sword in its scabbard watching closely.

"Please, Princess, be a little quieter," Rasputin admonished, his voice carrying clearly in the quiet room. Anastasia's steps faltered and she stopped, but coming up beside her was the leader of their group, Yuri, and he put himself between the girl and Rasputin. His whole demeanor spoke defiance and protection and Anastasia was grateful for his presence. Karin took a few small steps closer as well.

"You," Yuri said, putting one hand on his hip and staring at Rasputin's back. "What are you up to, Rasputin. What are you and Sapientes Gladio planning, anyway?" He said it casually, eyeing Veronica, the knife, the tall thin man at the shrine, but Karin noted the set of his shoulders and recognized he was ready to move in an instant, and moved closer again, now nearly at his side. Rasputin however, ignored his question.

"I've always admired Napoleon you see," he remarked, looking up at the shrine wall, a galloping horse in a frieze above.

"So you're planning to conquer Europe," Karin said.

"If all Russia's resources were properly leveraged, it _would_ be possible," he replied and Karin felt a shaft of ice strike her chest. She slowly shook her head, visions of war-torn Europe filling her mind. The fires of destruction raged even as they stood there in the Hermitage and Karin, her family in Germany, her responsibilities abandoned when she was betrayed by both her commander and Nicholai... _No, this could not be happening!_

"You're insane..." she breathed.

Rasputin turned to face them, his dark visage darker still. Something was moving within him, something she could feel – an energy, an emotion. He didn't look any different, but his eyes were dark and glittering with an unnatural joy at the situation. He smiled as he spoke, his arms open as if in a glorious acceptance of his own words.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful? The whole world harkening to my voice. Each breath of mine, the ocean's tides."

At Yuri's side, little Anastasia frowned.

"It's greedy maniacs like you, Rasputin, that cause revolutions, and cause innocent people to die." And like an eagle, Rasputin turned his dark eyes onto the little green-eyed duchess.

"Let me explain something to you," he said and his voice was condescending even as his dark eyes focused onto Anastasia. Karin felt an answering shudder within her; this man, this _mad_man was not normal.

"It is the people themselves who cry the loudest for a change in government! And I think even _you_ should know that. An unbridgeable gap has opened between the people and the aristocracy. Even without me the fire of revolution would sooner or later be lit." Anastasia, gasping at his words, dashed aside the tears that threatened to blur her vision and yelled at Rasputin.

"Shut up!" she screamed and ran toward him, her intent clear.

Karin called out to stop her. "Anastasia!" but it was too late, Veronica had reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her firmly, while Rasputin, still standing at the shrine, looked down at the struggling child and smiled.

"If that's the case, then the less blood spilt the better. Royal blood alone should be sufficient," he said and Veronica raised the dagger toward Anastasia, the little girl struggling in Veronica's firm grip.

Karin had her hand to her sword but hesitated when she saw Yuri stride into the middle of the room, fists raised.

"Why you… bastard," he muttered and Rasputin turned toward him, eyes wide, an unctuous smile playing on his thin lips.

"What's wrong, Godslayer? Kill me if you have the courage. Fight me one on one. If you win, I'll give you the prince and princess."

Yuri obviously thought it was a good idea for he stood up his defensive stance and Karin felt her heart leap into her throat. _No_, she quailed. _There's something wrong! _But Yuri was oblivious.

"Okay," he replied grinning. "Get ready to lose."

Rasputin, standing less than a dozen feet from the harmonixer, laughed gleefully, his shoulders shaking and his eyes dancing. Yuri remained still, fixed on Rasputin, waiting for his move.

"With your heart cursed by the mistletoe," Rasputin said, finally controlling his laugh, "do you really think you can defeat _me_?"

Yuri's answer was graphic as he sprang into action with first a fist, then a spin kick, followed by another fist; he repeated this pattern twice, before stopping, his fists still raised, but a puzzled expression on his face. His blows had been to no avail as each strike caused a field to glow around the monk and Rasputin laughed once more.

"How amusing," he said softly in a teasing tone. "Is that the best you can do?"

Yuri re-set his fists and shoulders.

"That was just a warm up. You'll see," he replied.

Rasputin raised his hands, languidly.

"Very well. But now it is _my_ turn," he said and shaped his hands into a ball, forming energy between them. The ball coruscated with light and in the center, more shadow than substance, was an image of a tree. From across the room Karin gasped, realizing what he was doing, but too late.

"I call on the spirit of the Mistletoe!" Rasputin intoned, his voice suddenly stronger, commanding. There was a sudden burst of energy and Yuri's chest began to glow where once the Holy Mistletoe had struck him. Suddenly he clutched his chest, pain striking him from deep within. He groaned, teetering on his suddenly wobbling legs, trying to keep his balance and fight the pain. Karin cried out, running to him, reaching him just as he suddenly stiffened and fell to the floor, his head hitting the polished floor with a crack.

"Yuri," she gasped and slid the last few feet to him on her knees, checking his pulse and his breathing. "Wake up," she cried, pulling his head and shoulders into her lap, "wake up!" But the young fighter did not move. Beyond her Rasputin stood, dusting his hands, a dark smirk on his lips.

"There is no magic that can stop the power of this curse," he declared and just as suddenly he was defending himself again as the wrestler Joachim and Blanca the wolf jumped at him, striking the glowing shield around him and being repulsed. "It's futile. You cannot pierce my shield," he said and a dark laughter filled the room.

Karin, kneeling on the floor, Yuri pulled up into her lap, looked up at Rasputin and abruptly saw him for what he was; the thing that had been bothering her about him was suddenly there, outlined in the shadows of the floor behind him.

"You're a monster..."

Rasputin laughed again, nodding. "That's right, I do have the power of a monster. I chose to accept your words as a compliment my dear."

Karin stared hard at the insane monk, her heart beating so hard it hurt. This madman would conquer all of Europe; he had been responsible for sending Nicholai to lay this horrid curse on Yuri; he was trying to kill everyone and everything in the name of some mad power scheme – and she felt helpless to stop him. But even so, as she felt the power of this madman growing in front of her, she felt another power growing within her – a power she would use to her utmost to defend what was right, defend what was hers. She turned an icy grey stare onto Rasputin, willing him to hear her thoughts, to know that he had made an implacable enemy. But whereas Karin saw an unconscionable monster, the monster saw something else.

"You have most beautiful eyes my dear," Rasputin said in unctuous tones. "Your inner strength shines though them. I can see why Nicholai wanted you to join forces with him."

_Nicholai?_

Not giving Karin a chance to respond, Rasputin continued.

"Karin, I have some news that will interest you. Your home town, once so beautiful, is nothing more than a _smoldering ruin_." The words hit Karin like a blow: her beloved home, her aunt, her family... _No, no, he's lying. He's trying to control me, to manipulate me as he's done with the Tsar and his family_, she thought and turned her eyes away to look down at Yuri. He was beginning to move in her lap, his crimson eyes opening to puzzle where he was, and what had happened. In the next instant, several things happened at once and Karin, looking back later that night, was not sure of the exact events. Much like at Domremy, she recalled, how things happened all at once. Yuri was awakening, coming to in her lap, his eyes looking first up at her, puzzled, then over to Rasputin, sudden realization coming to him. At the same time, Rasputin approached Anastasia, held firmly in Veronica's grip and did something to her with a wave of his hand. She took the knife from the blue-clad torturer and tried to kill her younger brother. And then her mother, the Empress Alexandra had entered, and chaos broke out as the Tsarina screamed hysterically, Anastasia's shouts of denial rose above the tumult and the thud of boots echoing down the halls as soldiers came to arrest the murderers. Karin had helped Yuri to his feet and the group, Anastasia in tow, had fled the palace.

Now they were resting at Edgar's shop in Petrograd. The guards and soldiers had cordoned off most of the streets and searched houses and shops throughout the area, including Edgar's, but he had a cellar and had put the group in the dark below and threw the old ratty carpet over the top, until the soldiers had finally returned to the palace. Karin sat close to Yuri through the ordeal, part of her wanting so much to hold him, to help him, to ease his pain. The fusionist had grown weaker after Rasputin's attack and, even though he covered it with his usual gruffness, the entire group, even Joachim, knew he was hurting.

Finally, they climbed back up and went to rest in the back room, a warm fire crackling in the stove and Yuri leaned against the wall, his complexion pale. Karin brought him some hot soup and sat next to him while he sipped.

"What?" he asked finally, his cheeks showing a little color from the hot liquid.

Karin shook her head, her red hair falling around her face in slips and threads, it falling out of its wrap again.

"I – I'm sorry Yuri," she said.

Yuri finished the soup and set the cup down.

"Yeah? For what?"

"For what happened in Domremy; for Nicholai and the Mistletoe and... I should have prevented it, I just didn't... I didn't..."

Yuri shook his head, one gloved hand reaching out to touch her knee.

"It's nothing you did, Karin. It was Nicholai and Rasputin. An' really, it was more Rasputin."

"But why I wonder?" she asked aloud then realized how heartless that was.

Yuri pulled his lips back in a forced smile. "Hell if I know," he said and tried to chuckle but then grimaced as pain shot through him again. "Damn, that hurts."

Karin picked up the cup. "Then don't laugh. Would you like some more soup?"

"It's borscht," he said.

"Yes."

"I hate beets."

"They're good for you."

Yuri smiled. "So's sex."

"But you're not getting any of that," she said with a chuckle and rose to her feet. "I'll bring some more soup."

"Karin," Yuri called as she crossed to the door. "Thanks."

The Godslayer had indeed been in Petrograd, confronted Rasputin, fled, and sadly, returned. He prevented the Tsar's assassination, exposing Rasputin as the mastermind behind the plot, and then attacked him on the roof of the Hermitage. All this while Nicholai stayed in the background, watching as Rasputin's minions fled, fought, and died before Rasputin finally called the airship to him to send down a rain of death onto the city. Nicholai stood on a bridge out of Petrograd watching the fight between Rasputin and the Godslayer. Up from the roof of the Hermitage rose the demon Amon, black wings carrying him up to the airship where his armored and razored claws destroyed one rank of cannon before winging his way to the deck. Nicholai sighed, looking over the ash and ruin of this once beautiful city... _his_ city... and offered a bitter prayer for Rasputin's defeat. Yet even as he did so, another vision caught his eye and he looked up at the Hermitage, a flame of glory catching in the Russian sun, bathing all who saw her in her fiery beauty.

"Karin," he breathed.

Suddenly an explosion filled the air, echoes of death screams in chorus with the cry of outrage and triumph of a demon mingling together and Nicholai looked up to see the airship destroyed, blown to bits, and through the fiery debris, rising on triumphant wings: Amon. Nicholai could not see his Master anywhere but he knew he had to act now if he were going to salvage anything.

He was making his quick way back to the Hermitage when the ground began to shake and tremble and he paused to watch, as did everyone else in Petrograd. From the depths of the earth rose a spectacle, a castle of stone and metal and energy – reeking of life beyond their ken and Nicholai shook his head sadly.

"Well, if that thing is up, then I suppose I'd better go. No doubt the Master is waiting," he said softly, the bile rising in his throat, but instead he made his way up the stairs to the Hermitage roof. By the time he arrived, Yuri's companions had already departed, leaving him with the sad task of cleaning up the remains. He found Veronica lying in the snow, a pool of crimson congealing around her. The Master had left her to fend for herself it seemed, and the Godslayer…

With pursed lips, Nicholai took the vial of holy water from his coat, dabbing a little on the cold corpse. He muttered a soft prayer and gently touched the bruised cheek of the once beautiful and buxom Miss Veronica. _You deserved better_, he thought. _You deserved more than a cold palace and an abandoned death. You gave him too much._

Rising to his feet, he summoned a banishing spell and sent Veronica's remains beyond the veil, casting a silent wish for a better life for the voluptuous and greatly disturbed woman. Then in the next breath, he cast a transport spell, sending himself to the floating temple in the sky above Petrograd. It was time he confronted the Master.

* * *

A/N Reviewers

I was told by someone that it was shocking to see Nicholai behaving as he did at the end, vis a vis Veronica. All I can say is "he was and is a priest" and yes, in Covenant it would have seemed a tad odd. I've got the advantage of seeing some cutscenes from Director's Cut and, although I'm not incorporating them into this piece, the feel of those scenes will probably be here. Really, I'm with a lot of the Japanese fans about Nikki: he wasn't a bad man, just a failure.

Puffy, I'm never too busy to write. Shadow Hearts 3 is killlllllling me! whaaaa! oh, sorry. But writing is my passion, so there! Glad you're enjoying this nutty piece. Lots of stuff coming, and again, sticks around for the lemons. I can't say where they are in here cuz, frankly my girl, I forget! XD

Kitty: welcome... why do you sound so familiar?

Amratis: they're coming! It's a "done deal". XD


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Rasputin was waiting in the center chamber of the temple, the Idar Flamme. The holy temple of the demon god that Rasputin had raised above the once beautiful Petrograd, was a stinking hole filled with bacteria the size of a living man. Nicholai paused at the entrance to the main chamber and swallowed, his stomach roiling with distaste, but he schooled his expression to calm, cold indifference and entered.

The Master sat, legs crossed, on a throne set in the far wall, a sigil of his power glowing softly blue overhead. The power and the sigil told him more than he had anticipated, but he entered calmly, refusing to bend a knee to the man enthroned there. For Rasputin had changed. Tall and lanky he remained, but his complexion was now dark, vividly so, with veins of black running through his skin. He smelled of death and decay, much as the temple did. Nicholai remained impassive, but he had his suspicions.

"What do you want?" Rasputin asked, his voice once deep and melodic, now coarse and thrumming with power.

"Veronica is dead," Nicholai stated simply and waited for the Master's reaction.

"I see," the man said. "You may leave now."

Nicholai felt his brow puckering with a frown and quickly got control of himself.

"By morning, Petrograd will be reduced to ashes. Do you have plans after that," he asked, maintaining his reserve.

Rasputin's reply was abrupt.

"I couldn't care less. Soon my demon servants will bring death to all of Europe. After that, Asia, and then finally we will destroy America," and Rasputin's voice grated on Nicholai's ears. He shook his head slightly, long bangs falling across his eyes.

"Have your goals changed so much, Master?" he asked softly, anticipating a revelation – some kernel of truth from Rasputin's black lips. Rasputin, sitting on his throne, laughed, a grating, gravely sound.

"Goals?" He laughed again. "I have no goals. There's no longer any need to rush. One hundred years, two hundred years... time doesn't matter at all."

Nicholai looked down, avoiding Rasputin's dark glare, and his heart sank. His suspicions were confirmed. He had not moved against Rasputin in time and now...

"What's wrong? You should be happy. You no longer have to toil in the dark like a thief. You'll soon have revenge."

Nicholai, still looking at the floor, began to speak.

"After my mother died and I was orphaned, it was you who had the Vatican accept me, Master," he said, his voice soft. "I have done my best since then to try and repay that debt." _What will he say to that_, he wondered.

"Yes? Is that so?" Rasputin's reply seemed casual to Nicholai, nearly flippant, as if this discussion were a game. "A sad story, but what of it? I saved you to use as my tool, not because I had any love for you."

"So you have no desire to rebuild Russia after all the effort you spent in destroying her?" he accused, looking up at the dark visage of his former master, his love for his homeland slipping out in the words and in the passion he suddenly felt for the land and people beneath him, suffering and dying because of what – this madman?

"Irrelevant. Why would I concern myself with such paltry matters?"

"You were to succeed to the throne of Russia and become king of all Europe. What about those plans?" Nicholai asked.

Rasputin chuckled. "You really are dense... I've disposed of such petty human concerns. For me, snuffing out human life is nothing more than an amusement." There, now he knew. Nicholai felt his heart sink and yet, inside, within his own breast was the heart of Russia, and something else – something that recognized the darkness in Rasputin. Nicholai looking down, closed his eyes, his realization turning into determination. When he looked up again his green eyes were sharp, blazing with an inner light.

"You've been possessed by Asmodeus," he said calmly, the words a mere statement of fact.

Rasputin scowled, his dark features growing darker. He rose from his throne, moving out into the center of the room, his tall body thin, but reeking with power.

"Why did you come here? Was it to anger me?" he asked, then laughed, a grating sound in the quiet throne room. "Your little plan," he continued, "I've known of it for a long time - to kill me after I become emperor. You were planning to make yourself the new tsar instead, isn't that right?

"Yes. It is true, I may be merely a bastard son, but it's still my right to inherit the kingdom."

Rasputin laughed again, his thin frame shaking with the effort to remain standing while the laughter rocked him. He moved back, falling onto the throne. "Who will believe you?" he rasped out when he could form words again.

"My father," Nicholai replied and his pride of heritage shone from his emerald eyes. He straightened his shoulders, taking a deep breath of the foul smelling air. "Furthermore, you are a fool," he continued. "I came here to tell you something that you _should_ already know."

On his throne, Rasputin frowned. "What is that?"

"I'm more certain now that ever," Nicholai said, and he let a smirk play across his lips, his eyes crinkling with humor. He knew now what Rasputin was, and even though he had failed in his ploy to take Russia from the decaying hands of this madman, he knew who would. And it was fitting. The realization amused him.

"I asked what it is!" Rasputin raised his voice.

"You cannot defeat Yuri."

Startled, Rasputin took a breath, leaning back against his throne, looking down at the puny human in white.

"And what makes you say that?"

Nicholai smiled, the cold smile of someone playing with another human; like a cat and a canary. _He doesn't understand_, he thought. _Even when I tell him, he won't understand. The very man I sought to kill..._

"It's quite simple really. He's just a human, a simple human, but he's conquered Amon's soul. Do you understand what that means?" he said and looked up at Rasputin sitting on his dark throne. "His will power is simply extraordinary," Nicholai continued, as if speaking to a witless child. "The _will_ power of a human and the _destructive_ power of a demon - it's those two things that make him worthy of his name, _Godslayer_. You may have the power of a demon, but your will is weak." _You've been devoured and you don't even know it_, he thought with a smirk. "And that is why, you cannot win."

He turned away from his former master, turned his back on the man who had helped him through the trials of his earlier life, and walked down the corridor, his boot heels clicking on the metallic surface of the temple, his heart beating steadily, and his mind laughing. For yes, while Rasputin had the power of Asmodeus, and had lost in the battle of wills to control him. While he, Nicholai Conrad of Russia, had Astaroth – something his master but barely comprehended. And Nicholai did not intend to lose to the demon within, anymore than the Godslayer would lose to Rasputin. They would meet again, the fusionist and Nicholai, he was sure of it. In fact, he was on his way to ensure just that: to Apoina Tower in the Vatican.

_Yes Godslayer, you will defeat Rasputin and free Mother Russia of this despot; but then you will face me. And I will not lose. Oh no, I will not lose. For I have a surprise in mind for you. And for Karin too._ His thoughts turned to Karin as he summoned a transport spell.

When Nicholai materialized at the entrance to Apoina Tower, he was met by the Vatican guards. These he made short work of, leaving their slain bodies at the door as a signpost. Quickly he climbed the stairs to the upper floor, triggering the traps along the way to make the approach that much more difficult for his intended victim. And once in the Holy Chamber, where before he had obtained the Mistletoe, he paused at the huge golden relief on the far wall. For he knew the secret of that relief; that it was in fact, a doorway. He pulled his sword from its scabbard, set it down, leaning it against the door, hilt upward like a cross, and placed one hand on the surface. It was warm to the touch, as if heated from within, and Nicholai leaned against it, resting his cheek against his hand, listening.

The Tower's usual sounds of screeching despair reverberated in the door and Nicholai could sense something waiting just beyond the golden panels; it tickled his ears, tantalizing him with a touch of madness and he smiled. _Yes, this will be perfect_, he thought, and he turned to make his preparations.

By nightfall, he was finished and he paused, staring up at the golden doors; illumined now by two large braziers, the door glowed warmly. But Nicholai knew the heart of this tower was anything but warm. He listened to the voices calling, echoes of pain and suffering and misery - and something else. Some other voice whispered in his ears and he turned away from the door, taking a place at one of the tall windows. The upper room sported tiers of windows, narrow bands of clear glass around the walls. He stood at one of these and looked down on the Vatican; in the distance was St. Peter's Square, its crowds of believers only now beginning to disperse for the day. Beyond the Square were the Pope's quarters and a small light in the window indicated he was in residence.

Nicholai leaned against the windowpane, feeling the cool of the glass against his forehead and he listened, trying to place the sound he was hearing, feeling. He felt a stirring in his breast, and almost a moving in his mind – he knew Astaroth's power was with him, possibly Astaroth himself. But this was different, as if his earlier confrontation with Rasputin had brought something to a head, as if the very malice of this place was affecting him. He shuddered then, feeling something else a great distance away – the death of a very powerful demon.

Nicholai smiled, looking out to the stars above the tower and sighed.

"So he's won," he said and knew it meant that the Godslayer had killed Rasputin as he had predicted. That meant he would be coming here soon after. And with the young fighter would be the rest of his companions and… Karin.

_It was here we first fought together_, he remembered. _Here we first risked our lives together. I thought you were magnificent. I still do. _Karin as he last saw her suddenly appeared in his mind, the fiery glory that was the young swordswoman on the rooftop of the Hermitage. How he wanted to recreate that moment in his life, to change what had happened, change it from what was to what could have been... _what will be_, he thought and felt again her gentle lips on his, her breath tasting faintly of the food she'd eaten and her own spiciness. She had felt so soft to his touch, so feminine despite her attire as a soldier. He suddenly saw before him the bedroom in that small hotel in Florence, the Yadorigi in his hands and, sitting on the bed, sitting on _his_ bed, her slight weight barely denting the mattress, her warmth barely heating the bed beneath her... He had touched her in his heart and in his mind, and he wished fervently he had touched her in fact - touched her, told her how he felt about her. But soon now, soon he would be able to do so. To prove to her finally that he was the man to bring her love and fulfillment, and be-damned if anyone was going to get in his way over that.

"Very well, Godslayer," he said to the silent room, his breath fogging slightly the glass in front of him. "Come here; I am waiting for you," he said, _and for you too, Karin_.

They were in Italy, approaching Apoina Tower as Rasputin had told them with his dying breath; that Nicholai was waiting for them here, and Karin felt again the nervous trepidation of entering this fabled tower. After hearing Rasputin's final statement, Yuri had been quiet, almost resigned to his fate. He had let Roger whisk them all away to Italy from the crashing ruin that was Idar Flamme, and he had not spoken the whole trip. Rasputin had told them that the curse of the Yadorigi, the Holy Mistletoe, was unbreakable, and that eventually it would destroy Yuri – not by killing him, but by wiping clean his soul and memories, condemning him to a mindless, soulless existence. Karin's heart went out to the fusionist, seeing the renewed pain the combat had given him - in spite of his fusion with Amon - seeing the lines of care forming under his scarlet eyes. She so wanted to take the burden from him, but she knew there was nothing she could do, _except be there for him, support him and, if need be, hold his memories for him_, she thought. _Like that day in __Zurich_.

The group was on its way to Petrograd and Yuri had insisted they stop at Zurich. He hadn't said why, but when they arrived, he insisted the others stay in town while he and Karin took a walk up a nearby mountain trail.

"It's not far," he told her, "Just up over the rise. There's a meadow an' all..."

Karin nodded and looked around. The scenery was magnificent, the huge Alps in the distance, their peaks still covered in snow, and as they climbed the last ridge of the trail, a grassy meadow opened out before them; lush and green and fragrant with mountain pines and, at the far end, a lone Silver Spruce, its huge branches overhanging a small stone marker. As they got closer, Karin saw that it was a gravestone.

"Is this...?" Karin asked and looked down at the gravestone. It was a simple marker carved in granite, with _Alice Elliot, 1893-1914_ carved on it. Below were other words that Karin could not make out. Yuri knelt at the stone and brushed away the dirt and leaves.

"Yeah, Alice's grave. I haven't been here in a while and it's gotten so dirty," he said as he cleaned the stone with his gloved hand, then paused as his fingers touched the name carved on it. "It's been over a year now."

Karin looked from the grave to Yuri, seeing in his hunched shoulders the sense of loss he was experiencing. It hurt to see him this way.

"Why – why did you bring me here," she asked in a small voice.

Yuri rose to his feet and reached to take a small cross necklace from the grave, the little cross clinking softly against the stone.

"To give you this," he said and held it out to her on his open hand.

"A cross?" she asked and took it into her own hands, feeling the weight of the silver. It was a simple cross, yet elegant, and heavier than she would have thought. She ran her thumb over the ridge in the center.

Yuri nodded. "It belonged to my mother," he said and when Karin gasped her surprise, he shook his head. "It's all right; I want you to have it."

"Really?" Karin asked, surprise in her voice and on her mind. _Such a lovely piece, and special. But why give it to me?_

Yuri grinned at her, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. "All of the people that I've ever loved have carried it. My mother and father and... Alice. Huh," he laughed softly. "I guess everyone that's ever carried it has died."

Karin felt her eyes widen as she suddenly held the cross away from her, as if it might bite her. Yuri chuckled, reaching across to reassure her, folding her fingers over the cross.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry," he said. "It's not like it's cursed or anything." He looked at her with his strangely crimson eyes and she felt her heart reaching out to him, feeling his pain and his loneliness. For a fleeting moment, a shadow crossed his eyes and she quickly reached out with her other hand, taking his, together the two of them holding the cross. He smiled then. "If I lose my memories," he continued, "do you think that all of the memories locked up in that cross will disappear too?" He asked it quietly, as if afraid to ask, as if afraid of her answer, and Karin felt again the depth of his despair. He was fighting so hard, and he didn't know if he would live through tomorrow and all because of...

"Yuri," she said softy, but before she could say more he squeezed her hand and let it go.

"Karin, I want _you_ to hold it for me. So the memories don't disappear. My mother, my father, Alice and... me; a part of all of us is in that cross. I know I shouldn't ask," he said and for a moment, guilt and fear waged a war in his eyes that neither won. "I feel bad doing it but... but it _has_ to be _you_ Karin."

She looked down at her hand holding the cross, slowly opening the fingers and moving them, tilting the cross a little left, then right, catching the glint of light on the silver. This was his heirloom, his past, his present and, in giving this to her, his future - his hope.

"I'll do it," she said and looked up at him, his worried expression suddenly changing to a warm and embarrassed smile. "I'll do it," she nodded and laughed quietly. Relieved, Yuri joined her in a laugh before he took the cross again and, opening the small clasp, put it around her neck. His leather gloves felt warm against her skin and when he was done, he rested one hand on her shoulder a moment.

"Thank you," he said softly and then he turned to leave. As she moved away, Karin finally caught the words carved low on the stone:

_Be at Peace, Alice Elliot! This I swear, your soul will have my lifelong love... Yours, Yuri._ For a moment her breath caught in her throat but then she knew he loved her; knew he loved Alice and that was all right.

Standing outside Apoina Tower Karin now caught her breath at the signs left by Nicholai. It had to be him; corpses left where they lay, blood dripping down the stone steps in a tiny river of carmine. _What had Nicholai become that he could do this? Was he still bent on revenge? Rasputin had said he was planning something here, in Apoina Tower, but even he did not say what. _Karin looked at the bloated bodies and silently followed Yuri up the stairs and into the tower.

"You were here once before, weren't you?" he asked her as they entered the main floor. He walked to the center, looking around at the ceiling, judging potential hazards while Lucia and Gepetto crossed the polished tiles to stare enraptured by the Pieta.

"Yes," Karin responded, looking around as well. "We took those stairs up to a transport point. It took us to the top of the tower."

Yuri nodded. "All right. Let's go," he said and lead the way. Up and around the outer walls they climbed until they reached the transport floor and, to Karin's dismay, found it disabled. Yuri shrugged.

"We'll just have to climb. How hard can it be?" he said and continued around the outer stairs, fighting ghosts, monsters and his own pain along the way, and solving the puzzles and traps that Nicholai had set to slow them down. For that was what they did, forcing the party to solve a conundrum to open a door, flip a switch, move cages around on chains to clear the path to the upper floor. Nothing they couldn't do, but it delayed them and tired them so that by the time they reached the top floor everyone was fatigued.

"He'll be waiting for us, you know," the old puppeteer Gepetto remarked and next to him Joachim nodded, folding his massive arms across his equally massive chest.

"Yes. And I don't like his game," the big man commented.

Lucia waved to them all, making them stop before opening the last door.

"Here, here," she said. "Just a moment." She pulled several phials from her bag, and taking the flask of wine from Gepetto, she began to measure in drops of essential oil. "These should help," she said, put the stopper in and swirled the flask around before offering it to Yuri. The fusionist looked at the proffered tonic and sighed.

"Well, you haven't poisoned us yet... just keep those cards in your bag," he said and, pulling the stopper, took a long drink. "Ahhh, that's not bad," he said and handed it off to Karin. She took a more delicate sip and was surprised at the bouquet. Gepetto was not known for his choice of vintage wine, so it had to be the essential oils. Sudden warmth filled her belly and flowed through her, and as she passed the flask on to Anastasia, she felt herself renewed.

"Thank you Lucia. That was most helpful," she said.

Lucia smiled, shaking her shoulders and giggling.

"I am so glad," she bubbled. "At least _some_ people appreciate my talents."

"All right, let's get this over with," Yuri said and pushed open the doors to the upper floor.

The chamber was dim, lit by only two large braziers that caused the far panels to glow a warm gold. Karin gasped, seeing them again and recognizing the room as once holding the altar and the Yadorigi. She looked around and spotted Nicholai standing to one side, waiting for them.

"Well," Nicholai said, stepping into the light by the golden doors. "It's been a long time." Yuri paused watching with narrowed eyes while Karin took a few more steps into the room.

"Nicholai, Rasputin is dead now," Karin told him.

Nicholai nodded, his green eyes shielded as he used one hand to lift his bangs free of his face. The light from the torches burnished his hair to near bronze, catching on the gold at his collar and cuff and reflecting off the pectoral cross. Karin looked at him and for a moment, seeing again the handsome young exorcist who traveled with her some months ago, and who gave her a kiss she well remembered. In the glow of the torches, he did not look like the man who could so wantonly kill and destroy. She blinked, and that man was gone, replaced with the cold emerald eyes of an enemy.

"Yes, I know, but what of it? He was never your _true_ enemy anyway."

Yuri walked to the center of the chamber, one hand on his hip. He looked at Nicholai with narrowed eyes.

"Nicholai, what are you trying to accomplish? What are you after?"

Nicholai's answer was a laugh tinged with madness. He stepped back toward the vault and slapped his hand to its hard surface.

"This vault is _filled_ to over flowing with the hatred, malice and despair of the countless souls who have perished here. What if _all_ that malice was to be suddenly released?" he asked, with a glint of mischief and madness in his eyes, his voice teasing them.

"Yeah, what if?" Yuri asked, with a tilt of his head.

"It would creep into the hearts of people all over the world; all their petty, paltry vices would become magnified, warped into bitterness, anger, envy," he said, smiling, his eyes bright at the prospect and Karin, standing to the side, shuddered. _No, this is not the man I remember_. "Don't you see, men will slaughter each other like cattle to get ahead. Yes, the 20th century will be an unprecedented time of conflict and bloodshed."

"Nicholai," Karin cried, "how can you...?"

"Very easily," he said but he was not looking at her, he was looking at Yuri. "Do you think _you_ can stop me?"

"Yeah," the fusionist replied, a smile beginning to curl on his lips and Karin moved closer.

"Nicholai, please, this isn't like you," she said softly, but the exorcist in white did not hear her, instead he focused on Yuri, his eyes hard and he laughed, a gay sound that sent shivers down her spine.

"What I want to do is _crush_ you, the man who beat Cardinal Albert Simon, who endured the mistletoe's curse, and who refused to bend before Rasputin." He stepped back, picking up the sword he'd left leaning on the vault doors and raised it up. "If I can't destroy you, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Without looking, he slammed the sword hilt into the golden doors. They rang with a deep boom of metal and slowly began to open, revealing a slit of blackness shot through with coruscating energy. As the doors opened further, the energy began to explode forth, shooting past and through the exorcist's body, screaming through the chamber and out through the walls and windows to rain down onto the Vatican and beyond.

"Behold! Aren't they beautiful?" Nicholai cried, arms raised in welcome of the streaking lights, unheeding that they passed through him. "Perfect balls of negative energy. Godslayer, Pandora's Box has been reopened. These unfettered bundles of malice will infect the world forever!" He laughed again with a touch of hysteria. "You can try your best, but no matter how much you fight, the age of darkness is nigh!" His laugh was insane, he was insane – Karin knew it now, could see it in his body as it smoldered and smoked with black energies. _He's possessed of a demon, _she thought_. Oh, Nicholai..._

In the next moment, his body began to warp and change, twisting into some foul creature, and Yuri quickly snapped on his fighting claws, shouting his own challenge as he leapt forward. Karin, feeling the room spin around her, drew her sword and performed her Bullenfogel sword technique, sending a shaft of fire straight at the transformed exorcist. Beside her Lucia, the dancing prognosticator, was quickly mixing oils and she saw Joachim, suddenly vanish as he became invisible. _Good_, she thought. _He won't get hurt and Lucia's oils will help and Yuri..._

Yuri had transformed as well, becoming the demon Amon, and Karin fought for her own sanity a moment when looking at the frightening creature. But she knew from before, that this manifestation of Yuri's could dish out horrendous damage while taking a good deal of it himself, and she also remembered those sad, sad eyes, and turned her attention to her swordplay and the crests she was carrying.

More than once in the next few minutes Karin found herself using her healing crest to help a companion. Lucia's essential oils had done their wonderful perfumed magic and everyone seemed to be working smoothly, their attacks more efficient than usual. The wolf Blanca attacked repeatedly, his own special form of magic howling down from somewhere, screaming into and around the demonic Nicholai and from somewhere Joachim struck repeatedly. Karin wondered though - as she took a breath and tried to summon one more fire attack - just how much longer demon-Nicholai could stand. Her question became academic in the next second, however, as Amon leapt in, and with one razored arm, sliced a long and bloody furrow down the monster's side and it collapsed to the floor, black smoke oozing from its pores as it shimmered and twisted. Lying on the floor was Nicholai, wan and panting, a trickle of blood dribbling from his lips.

"I – I suppose that I am beaten... even with the power of Astaroth...time to finish it..." and he looked up at Yuri, now released from his own demon fusion, and waited for the deathblow. _How could I have been mistaken_, he wondered as he watched the fusionist approach, the fighter's claws razor sharp and dripping with ichor. _He killed Rasputin, but I thought I could beat him... I thought I could win her heart._..

Yuri stared down at the fallen priest with a fire lit in his eyes. Karin looked across at him and knew, with all certainty, that the fusionist would kill Nicholai. _No, he can't... he wouldn't... It is going all wrong._

"Yuri don't," she called to him and was about to stop him when a whooshing sound came from her left and she gasped. Appearing out of nowhere was the man Yuri had introduced in Southampton, Special Envoy, Masaji Kato. He stepped in front of the open vault doors and gestured, closing them slowly. When they banged shut, he turned and faced Yuri, Nicholai at his feet. The exorcist looked up at the Japanese officer with bleary eyes and, with a groan, passed out, his head thudding to the floor.

"Kato," Yuri said, and Karin could hear a mixture of pleasure and anger in his voice.

"In the name of the Emperor, I'm taking this man under my protection," Kato said in an official voice. Then with a quick glance at Yuri's assembled companions, "I do not wish to fight you; please leave."

"No way..." Yuri did not sound like he was backing down.

"If this man is truly the next in line to the Tsardom of Russia," Kato said, "then as an allied country we cannot simply let you kill him."

Behind him Anastasia gasped, however Yuri simply gestured to the streaks of light falling down from the tower, showering over the city, moving beyond into the rest of the country.

"Look at those; do you have _any_ idea what those are going to do?"

Kato frowned. "It was _you_ who let it happen. The malice is already invading the people's hearts; it's too late for them. Taking this person's life is not going to change anything."

_But they're innocent_, Karin thought and looked from the windows and back to Kato. _How can he be so cold? _

"Stay outta this..." Yuri growled and pulled back a fist even as he headed for Nicholai. Kato gestured again, a raised hand, and Yuri was picked up bodily, and slammed into the far wall.

"Yuri!" Karin cried and forgotten was Nicholai, lying unconscious on the floor. She ran to Yuri's side, helping him to sit up even as Kato's strange guards stepped between them.

Kato looked at Yuri, his one time friend, and shook his head sadly.

"I'm going back to the capitol," he said looking at Yuri. "Your war is over now. Look for another way to live. Farewell." He gestured again and a vortex opened up, swallowing him, his guards, and Nicholai.

Karin, holding Yuri in her arms, looked up at the vanishing Japanese and the exorcist and felt her heart wrenching. _Why does it have to be this way? Why? _Her mind was filled with questions she could not answer and her heart was torn between the man she found so alluring, the man she'd just fought against for her very life, and this man at her knees.

_Life is so unfair_, she thought as she helped Yuri to his feet.

* * *

Reviewers:

Aegis, dear, that was Gepetto's complaint. Under the circumstances, I wouldn't trust the old perv either.

Ravin: no problem, family always comes first. I kinda liked Veronica myself, especially after playing the DC version of this game. I could even swing with the idea of a VeronicaXNicholai ... damn Pink Candy anyway... now I want to see that picture!

Puffy- more fluff, sort of. More angst, yeah definitely. But the heat is coming - somewhere around the Fujisan episode. So hang in there!


	12. Chapter 12

Insert usual disclaimer here

* * *

Part 12

The next time they saw Nicholai was in Japan. The group had straggled to Roger's jet and talked well past dawn about what to do, where to go. Yuri had lay down and fallen almost immediately to sleep. Karin sat nearby, watching as the young man breathed, noting the slight hitch that indicated injury and pain. He hadn't refused healing, but he had not admitted being hurt and Karin wondered if it was the curse moving in him again.

When they had gone to the Goreme Valley in Turkey, Yuri had, with her help, gotten fusion Amon back. The Yadorigi curse had prevented his using the big demon, but now that had changed. _Thank goodness,_ she thought. _Without that brute, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Rasputin or... or Nicholai._ She settled back in her seat, stretching long legs to ease them and unclipped her sword and sheath from her belt with a sigh. _So much pain and sorrow_, she thought_, released by one man's greed and arrogance – and the power of a demon. But even with Rasputin gone, is Sapientes Glad_io _finished? What about Nicholai? Is he really related to Anastasia?_ She looked up the aisle to the cockpit where young Ana stood, looking over Roger's boney shoulder. _She seemed surprised at Kato's revelation, that Nicholai was her bastard __brother. And what about Nicholai? He was hurt, not dead. Should we pursue him? Would it do any good?_She looked again at the sleeping fusionist and sighed, closing her eyes. _If only… _she thought_. If only I could have done something to prevent all this, or to stop Nicholai… what could I have done though…_

She slept and so missed Yuri awakening and demanding of Roger, in dark tones, to fly them to Japan. She awoke only as the plane was suddenly descending, and found chaos as Anastasia was crashing the ship. She concentrated then on survival, even when Roger managed to yank the controls away from the mad princess and bring the ship to a skidding halt, damaged but not destroyed; she concentrated on learning as they took a ship to Yokohama from Hokkaido, picking up as many words and phrases as she could; and she learned to watch and listen as Yuri recovered and lead them all on a mad chase to find Nicholai Conrad. But when they did finally find him, Karin wished they hadn't, for he hung as a prisoner in the laboratory of Doctor Hojo, a horrible place with machines and, as far as Karin could discern, torture devices.

Nicholai was strapped to a machine like a cross, his arms pinioned to the cross bar and two pulsing lights were being sent into his body. He was weak, physically barely able to stand, and he cried out in agony as Hojo tortured him. Karin could not stand it, turning away from the horrid sight and when Nicholai was finally consumed by the demon Astaroth, she was glad she had not seen it. Gepetto had asked what the loudspeakers were saying, but Yuri had not understood the words.

Ultimately, when Astaroth possessed Nicholai, he fled the lab, and Yuri and company retreated to the residence of a new friend, Naniwa Kawashima. He had a small home in the city with a fenced garden and a koi pond. Inside, Kurando, their newest companion, was speaking to Kawashima while the others had gone sight seeing, but Karin and Yuri had remained, Karin sitting on the veranda while Yuri paced along the grass, his movements angry.

"Where could he have gone?" Yuri growled. "That _bastard_." Yuri continued to pace in front of the veranda, his boots digging into the neatly trimmed lawn and gouging holes into it. Karin thought the landscapers would not be pleased at the additions.

"Yuri," she said to his pacing form, "you've got to take it easy. Worrying won't help us find Nicholai."

Yuri stopped mid-stride, his hands jammed into the loops of his belts and a scowl on his brow.

"You think I don't know that?" he exclaimed, his voice angry. "Don't talk to my like my mother."

Karin gasped, her fingers reaching up to her throat, feeling her pulse beating hard and fast at the rebuff. _I don't sound like his mother, _she thought_. Do I?_ But finally, he came back to the veranda and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"The thing is, Karin, this _isn't_ the Nicholai we fought in Apoina Tower. He's a million times more dangerous."

Karin was biting her lower lip, and she turned cloudy grey eyes onto Yuri. He was leaning, elbows on his knees, and his ruby eyes were boring holes in the lawn next to the gouges of his boot heels.

"Is it because he's been taken over by Astaroth?" she asked.

Yuri nodded once. "He was a damned fool; he tried to control the soul of a demon and claim its power for his own. But, the demon was stronger, and so _he's_ the one who wound up being controlled."

_And what makes you any different? _she thought with bitterness tingeing her mind and then silently bit her tongue. _No, no, I cannot blame Yuri. He's not like Nicholai. And Nicholai did this to gain... what? Power? Position? He is already a prince, a priest, an exorcist. What does he gain by the power of Astaroth_? She didn't want to think of Nicholai being swallowed up by that demon they had fought in Apoina Tower; she didn't want to think of him as evil, stupid, or foolish. She felt again the cool taste of his lips, the mintiness of his breath in the chill, rainy air of Domremy and a shudder went up her spine in spite of the summer heat of Yokohama. A trickle of perspiration slid down her cheek and felt like a tear to her as she unthinkingly wiped it away. _You love him, don't you Karin_, she thought and then clamped down hard on that thought.

"So – so Nicholai and Astaroth," she said with a little shake of her head, "are sharing the same body?"

Yuri nodded, sitting up, stretching his arms over his head as if not noticing her delayed question.

"Ah, I think Nicholai in there somewhere, but it's Astaroth that has the power. Now the demon is free, I'm afraid to think about what it might do," he said and sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed from his stretch. From behind them came the shuffle of stocking feet and Kurando came out to join them, stopping to put on his sandals before stepping down onto the lawn. Behind him came the elder gentleman, Naniwa Kawashima, and whereas Kurando represented the youth of Japan, the sword and honor of his culture, Kawashima seemed to represent the wisdom and history of the land. Karin had liked the old man the instant she met him, and rose to move off toward the koi pond and make room for the men. She sat down on a rock next to the pond, listening to them speak and watching young Yoshiko, his daughter, playing with Blanca.

"What is wrong, young Yuri?" the elder Kawashima asked as he too stepped down onto the lawn, neglecting his shoes and merely sitting carefully onto the veranda. "You seem depressed. So, you think there's no hope, eh?"

Yuri, looking from Kurando to Kawashima, only frowned.

"What happens when you find the monster?" Kawashima asked.

Yuri stood up, walking a few paces onto the lawn before turning toward the two Japanese, his hands on his hips and his eyes blazing.

"I'll waste it," he said.

The elder looked at Yuri with eyes of wisdom and a touch of humor, then asked, "You think you can win?"

Yuri hesitated, then, "Yeah, sure."

_He's not sure, _she thought_. He believes he can, but he's not sure. Is he afraid? Is Yuri afraid of Nicholai – or of Astaroth?_

A bell sounded in the garden as a gentle breeze blew in over the fence, catching the little paper tail of the glass chime and rustling the leaves in the nearby trees. Karin felt the peace of that chime and a sense of balance washed over her for a moment. She looked down at the koi swimming in the pond, the sunlight catching the brilliant scales and scintillating like diamonds. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment and listening to the men talking and little Yoshiko's laughter, and felt at peace.

_Why can't it always be like this? Why must we always be fighting each other? _An image of Nicholai sidled across her memory from that first day they met. He stood tall, handsome, and so bright; he looked like a star to Karin's eyes all white, gold, and shiny. She was infatuated with him the moment she met him, but her professional pride would not let her think of him that way.

_Who are you kidding, Karin?_ she thought. _You used that professional pride of yours to keep you from..._ she shook her head, the tail of her long hair brushing along her shoulder and she felt again the soft leather fingers as they connected the clasp around her neck, the smell of male musk and leather making her toes curl in their boots.

_I just want to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you... I love you.._. A splash from the pool drew her attention and cloudy grey eyes opened to watch the fish swim into her shadow as it lay across the pool. _Who do I love_, she thought. _Who do I really love?_

The little bell chimed again and Karin heard Yuri's exclamation.

"Katsuragi!"

"Yes," Kawashima was saying. "Katsuragi, the Forest of the Wind. I think you should go there. There is someone waiting to meet you."

"Oh yeah?" Yuri asked, his tone sounding belligerent to Karin, then she watched as he shrugged ad she knew he had been caught off guard by Kawashima's words. "Someone waiting to meet me, huh? Who – who is it?"

Kawashima laughed silently, his face a sudden wrinkled cloth.

"You'll know when you get there. But believe me, that person will be able to help you on your search."

"What kind of people are you, anyway?" Roger Bacon howled at the party, crawling around on all fours in Nihonbashi Park. He was making a spectacle of himself and Karin did her best not to laugh, but the old man really was funny. Finally, she tapped Yuri's shoulder and the two of them went to help Roger to his feet, weathering his protests about their abandoning him on Hokkaido, alone. He had managed to repair the airship and, after Karin made Yuri buy him a bowl of soba, and a large bottle of sake, Roger agreed to fly them to Katsuragi.

With a sigh, she took the seat next to Lucia and strapped in. In the cockpit, Roger was making ready for takeoff and fending off the less than helpful assistance of Anastasia. Joachim had decided discretion was needed, and took a back seat next to Yuri, while Kurando and Blanca took the middle seats, leaving Lucia and Karin in the front.

After take-off, Karin turned toward Lucia but was surprised to see the dancer frowning, looking out the porthole, her brows beetled and her white teeth nibbling on one long fingernail.

"You'll hate yourself for that later on," Karin said and Lucia jumped slightly.

"Oh, oh, yeah, I suppose I will," she said with her usual dreamy drawl. She reached into her pouch and pulled out her tarot cards, running her fingers over the smooth surfaces, not turning the cards, just feeling them. Karin watched her in silence for a while then gently touched the girl's elbow.

"Lucia, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Lucia shook her head, the feathers of her snood brushing the seat back.

"But you're so quiet," Karin pursued. "Come on, Lucia. I thought we'd become friends. We girls have to stick together," she said with a gentle smile and her eyes crinkled in laughter. Lucia grinned but her eyes remained unfocused and Karin felt a tingle move up her spine. "You've seen something," she whispered.

Lucia shook her head. "No. No."

Karin touched her hands, holding the fingers in her own warm hands, the cards trapped between them. Lucia's eyes suddenly grew as big as saucers and Karin gasped. _She didn't have a vision – she's having one now_. "Lucia, dear. What are you seeing?"

Lucia's lips moved silently, and her fingers still stroked the cards in her hands. Her eyes moved, following the visions, and Karin looked up, turning slightly in her seat to find Yuri and Kurando. The fusionist was stretched out in the back, sleeping, while Kurando was gently talking to Blanca, and the wolf actually seemed to understand him. Karin was about to call to the young samurai when Lucia spoke.

"I don't want to see this," she whispered, and Karin turned back to see Lucia's large brown eyes close slowly. "I don't want to know this."

Karin squeezed the dancer's fingers and Lucia opened deep brown eyes, surprised to see her.

"Are you all right?" Karin asked.

Lucia's smile was idiotic. "Oh sure," she drawled. "We're all going to die."

Startled, Karin released Lucia's hands, her own heart racing at the sudden deadly prognostication. She took a breath, then another before daring to speak again.

"Why must you always say that, Lucia? You've done that before. With Yuri and even with Roger. Why? Do you _like_ frightening us?"

Lucia turned earthy eyes toward the Fire in the next seat and shook her head slowly. Karin could feel the steadiness in Lucia that she always associated with the dancer, but a frisson still threatened and she wondered what Lucia was covering up.

"No, I don't like frightening anyone," Lucia said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I – I sometimes don't know what else to say, and because I see things I don't want to, and because they're sometimes so horribly bad, I say bad things to make the really, really bad things not seem so horrible. To chase them away maybe." She sounded like a little child and Karin wondered what horrible thing Lucia was seeing and covering up with her prognostications of doom.

"Would it help to talk about it?" she asked, not really wanting to know what visions swam in the Italian beauty's eyes, but wanting to help her friend.

"No – Fate would hear me and make it so. I see it in the cards sometimes," she said and riffled through the deck, picking out one card and turning it slowly to see its face. It was the Lovers and Lucia smiled slowly.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked and Karin blinked startled grey eyes.

"Told who, what?"

"Yuri," she said softly. "Have you told him you love him?"

Karin turned back suddenly, checking the seats behind her, but no one seemed to have heard.

"No," she said slowly.

"You should," Lucia said, her voice still baby soft and she giggled, "I should too, but," she looked up at the clouds passing by in the porthole glass and sighed. "But I think I've found someone better."

"Lucia?" Karin asked.

"I should tell Lawrence, but I don't really know if the one I'm thinking of is the right one."

Karin sighed. This was getting stranger by the minute. "Lucia, is there someone _you_ love?" she asked. Lucia caught her giggles with her long fingered hand and smiled warmly at Karin.

"Yes," she said and would not speak more. Karin turned to stare at the front of the plane, her thoughts a jumble now of Lucia's remarks and her own feverish thoughts. For Karin had not dared to speak to Yuri about how she felt. In fact, she wasn't sure herself. A little war was waging inside her, ever since Apoina Tower, and afterwards. She knew she should tell him, but for now, it must wait. _But soon_, she thought_, very soon. I don't want him facing Nicholai and not knowing how I feel._

Katsuragi, the Holy Mountain, and the Forest of the Winds. Karin thought it was beautiful. A soft breeze was flowing down from the high ridges and, in the distance, she could hear wind-bells, like at Kawashima's in Yokohama. She had been wearing an idiotic smile on her face since they arrived and she was wishing the peace she was feeling would never stop. Ahead, on the forest path, Kurando, the young samurai, was leading the way, with Anastasia dogging his footsteps. Karin laughed quietly to herself; the young princess was smitten. Walking next to Karin was Yuri, the squeak of his leather and the clink of his belts a familiar sound to her. She glanced over at him, catching his eyes and he smiled, a little curl at the corners of his mouth, and Karin thought _he likes it here. Katsuragi – wasn't that the place in his heart?_

They were just clearing a glade when the winds suddenly died and Kurando held Anastasia back. Blanca, their wolf companion, started howling and they all suddenly vanished, swallowed up by the earth. If Karin were to describe what happened over the next couple of hours, her response would be one of humor with a twist. They were transported to some strange and repulsive 'underworld' and they fought some ugly little dwarf of a creature that called himself King Gama. Karin was repulsed by his ugliness, but Yuri and the other men thought it amusing. Yuri kept referring to the little warlock as "Baby Head" and it stuck. Even Lucia joined in the humor and, after they fought the wizened little creature, they were returned to the forest and Karin sighed heavily.

_It's as if they lay in wait for us_, she thought. _Why can we not have just one peaceful day alone?_ She followed Yuri and Kurando to the crest of the next hill and, as the vista opened up before her, she felt a strange mix of elation and anticipation.

"Okay, everyone, we're here," Kurando informed them. "That's Inugami Village."

"Yes," Yuri whispered and proceeded into the small community, his steps faltering slightly when they reached the center of town. On either side of the road were fields with summer gold and green showing in the waving stalks. Drying racks were set up against a storage barn and an old woman was tending to them while two others carried baskets into a barn. Yuri inhaled deeply and turned toward Karin as she approached.

"I vaguely remember this place," he said to her, his voice weighted with memories.

"Did your family come from here?" she asked.

Yuri nodded. "Yes. I think so. I was really young, but I remembered the forest, and looking at this place," he paused, a smile worming its way onto lips and into eyes. "My dad loved to farm – I can see why."

Kurando passed them up and spoke to an old woman by the roadside. After a moment, he turned to them.

"We need to go to the Fountain of Sukune. She's in there."

_Who_? Karin wondered then found herself trotting to catch up as Yuri and Kurando moved ahead.

* * *

AN: for all of your chomping at the bit, and screaming "LEMONNNNN!", next chapter will be Hot! Bring your oven mitts for some Lemon Souffle! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Hearts, or the characters, those belong to Nautilus; but I do own the different confrontation in Domremy. I shouldn't have to say this: no borrowing or "snippets" without my explicit permission.

* * *

Part 13 

The Shrine was at the end of a grassy forest path and inside a cave. The cave mouth opened up wide, bright, and clean, and lead along a well-worn path to a natural grotto. A waterfall splashed down through a break in the cave roof sending a misty fog through the shrine and sunlight caught the water drops and cast rainbows within. The pool itself was clear and surprisingly dark, the rainbow of light not touching the surface. At the head of the pool stood a Japanese woman and Karin looked at her intensely from behind Yuri. _She seems so familiar,_ she thought.

"I'm glad you all could make it. I'm Saki, leader of the Inugami," the woman said, pausing to look over the group at the edge of the pool. To Karin, looking her up and down, she seemed quite beautiful, almost ageless. From her purple hippari to her green hakama, she was the image of a perfectly modern Japanese woman. _Yet her eyes, they're like Yuri's_, she thought.

"This is the Fountain of Sukune," Saki continued and her voice, while feminine, was firm, commanding, and she had their undivided attention as she gestured at the pool. "Within its holy mirror you may see many mysterious things. It has always warned of evil omens, but days ago it began to warn of the greatest threat ever to be witnessed in this world. There is a great disturbance in the ley lines running through Japan." She paused to look again at the group assembled before her, holding for a moment on the three standing foremost: Kurando, Karin and Yuri. More softly she said: "It is not by chance that you come to Katsuragi at this time. Understand?"

Yuri, standing next to Karin, nodded once.

"Are you Yuri?" Saki asked, and her eyes were riveted onto the young fusionist.

"Yeah," he said.

"_I see_," Saki responded softly and Yuri suddenly blushed in confusion and embarrassment. Karin looked from Saki to Yuri and wondered, feeling a little pang of jealousy.

"It is now time to find the one you have all been searching for," Saki resumed and stepped back, her feet easily carrying her to the center of the fountain. Karin watched, caught the sudden blurring of the woman's eyes, the sudden pull of directed energy, and she gasped. _This woman is like Lucia – only _so_ much stronger_, she thought.

Slowly, Saki began to move, a light mincing step, a fan in one hand moving gracefully, as if dancing to a melody only she could hear. The movements were ritual, directed at the four corners of the pool, and Karin felt a sudden thrill run through her as she heard clearly, distinctly, temple bells chiming. The mist moved out over the pool, until Saki finally stopped, pointing her fan at Yuri and, with a flick, the mists cleared. The dark pool became as clear as glass, stars shining in the crystal darkness and Karin felt herself falling into it, the pull of the vision bringing her to the edge of the well. The stars moved in the mirror, swirling around to reveal a planet, and then focused down further to a large volcanic mountain covered in clouds and snow.

"What's that mountain," she asked and Yuri, also standing at the well's edge replied: "Fujisan. Mount Fuji."

He stepped closer, the toes of his boots hanging over the edge of the well and the mirror began to gyrate, pulling them in closer and closer, through dark chasms and into the heart of the volcano. Rivers of magma suddenly glowed in the dark and Karin felt herself beginning to shiver, her nerves firing off distress signals. She thought she saw Masaji Kato in a lava-filled chamber, his strange escort with him, but then the image moved on, plunging deeper and deeper into the very heart of the fiery volcano, at last to settle on a man. Naked, curled up like an embryo, fists clenched as if in agony –

"Nicholai," she breathed and next to her, Yuri said:

"No, it's Astaroth." Suddenly her world was spinning. She moved away from the mirror, the images of light and dark, fire and rock, burning into her eyes. She felt the cold stone at her back and slid to the ground, the voices of Yuri, Saki and the others echoing in her ears, melding with the waterfall and the sounds of combat. But Karin no longer saw the waters of the shrine or the fires of Mount Fuji. Her eyes saw the dim lights of Domremy, flickering candles in their sconces, and a white-clad exorcist.

"_Karin_," the voice was soft and almost a whisper. "_Karin_."

On the floor of the church, her back to the wooden doors, Karin lay asleep. Her hair was loose, falling down around her shoulders and a strand was across her eyes, shielding them from the yellow-white light of the tapers.

"Karin," the voice said again and she blinked, opening silver-grey eyes to the dim church and looking around as she slowly sat up. Cat-like she stretched, slowly extending her legs, and climbing to her feet. She looked up toward the altar, the starlight in the rose window a mere glitter of magic. A sound behind her spun her around and there, in the dark by the front doors, stood Nicholai Conrad. He was tall and clean, and his clothing crisply pressed, and he didn't look at all like someone who had just survived a firefight.

"Nicholai," she said, and her voice quavered just a little.

"I have come for you, Karin," he said, and he stepped out into the church aisle, one arm raised, hand extended. "Please, come with me?" he asked.

"For me?" Karin asked, confused. She looked around the church quickly, not seeing anyone else.

Nicholai took another step forward, his hand still extended. "Please, come with me," he said again and she was more puzzled, wondering why he would be here, what he wanted with her. "Karin, please. If you continue with this foolishness, you and Yuri will end up being killed by Rasputin's assassins." _Ah, the crux of it_, she thought.

"Yuri will never lose," she said, her words a declaration.

Nicholai walked slowly up the aisle, passing her to stand looking at the altar.

"You believe in him?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she said.

Nicholai turned to her, crooking one arm to rest his chin in his hand. He appeared to be thinking, but his eyes were on her, roving over her in a hungry fashion and Karin shivered. _What is he doing here? _she thought_. And where is everyone?_

"I can see you truly care for him," he said finally. "You are right. He won't lose. So, I guess you don't _need_ me then, eh?"

Startled, Karin took a step back. Looking closely she could see he had a look of sad amusement in his eyes. _Need him? Why would he ask that, unless…_

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Nicholai moved slightly, lowering his arms and, with tilted head, looked at her intently. Behind him, light began to enter from the Rose window, streaming in, illumining Nicholai in a nimbus of white, while his face remained in shadow.

"I don't want to kill you. He'll force me to, and I don't wish it," he said softly, his voice a mere whisper in the church.

Karin blinked. What she hearing this right? "What exactly are you saying, Nicholai? Tell me."

He shook his head and the light turned his hair into gold.

"Don't you understand how important you are? That is what I'm trying to explain to you." He turned slightly and pointed back down the aisle where, in the shadows, Yuri lay sleeping. "What exactly has that _boy_ done for you?" he asked and Karin looked down at Yuri. Curled in a fetal position, legs drawn close, his arms curled around and one pillowing his head, he looked like a child in sweet repose. _Yes, a child. _"No matter how much you may love him, his heart belongs to another woman," Nicholai said and his voice had dropped an octave.

At those hurtful words, Karin bit her lip. She turned back to see that he had also moved closer.

"What are you saying, Nicholai?" she asked and her voice low, soft and tremulous.

"Don't you see? He'll never be able to give you what you need." He stepped closer and pulled her into his embrace, slowly, gently. "Warmth, comfort, _love_. Karin, I can give you all the love you want and need."

His words were true and she wanted to deny them with all her heart; but his words were seductive as well, and his arms encircling her so carefully were strong and, when she looked up into his green eyes, she saw they glowed with an inner fire.

"Nicholai, please stop," she whispered. "I can't..."

He tightened his hold on her, bending slightly to put his mouth to hers, and at the first touch, she felt again the fire burning within her, the desire she'd felt that day in the rain. And, in spite of her feelings for Yuri, she let it burn.

His lips were cool as he kissed her, trailing a shiver of minty ice down her cheek and around to her ears. He held her close, his hands splayed across her back while his tongue tickled her earlobe, then thrust carefully within, sending shivers down her spine. Karin found her hands inside his coat and pulling at his buttons, the ping and pop of them pulling free of the cloth a satisfying sound when joined by the moan he made when her lips tasted his cool flesh. She found his nipple and sucked gently before she nipped him quickly, even as his hands moved up to slide beneath her halter, freeing her from its restraints. His bold hands were on her now, cupping her soft flesh, caressing the nipples with his thumbs. His kisses still burned her face like ice, and she opened her mouth, inviting him. He pursued her lips with nips and kisses before sliding his tongue inside, engaging in a small battle within before winning with a deep plunge, tasting her fully before pulling back. She shook her head, pulling on his shirt, wanting his clothing off and he smiled as he obliged, removing the coat quickly before pushing her down to the stone floor.

He loomed over her like a white angel, all light and sparkle as he moved her legs aside and naked, they came together, and she arched up to meet him, bringing him in closer, her hands grasping at him as he plunged in. His mouth met hers and she slaked her thirst on his cool skin, tasting him again and again, and she whimpered softly at the hardness which took her. Her fingers laced through his hair and she pulled him closer, each movement plunging him in and she felt herself burning, fire and ice melding together until with a deep shudder she cried out his name and could only ride the waves of her passion until he too cried out, her name echoing in the stone church.

He lay atop her, elbows on either side and he looked down at her with eyes of deepest emerald. Karin was gulping deep breaths that brought her close to him and Nicholai bent down, putting his mouth on the offered softness, sucking on her breast, licking it with his cool tongue. Karin shuddered, her arms raised up and twined around his neck, wanting him to continue.

Nicholai's mouth moved over her breasts, kissing softly, licking his way up her throat, sending shivers down her spine to join the wanting shivers below. She felt her world tilting crazily, lying on the church floor, ravishing and being ravished and wanting more.

"Nicholai," she breathed just before he kissed her again, and with each kiss came a word, spoken between the soft caress of his lips.

"A woman needs love to be fulfilled, Karin," he said as his lips kissed her eyes, her lashes fluttering with the feathery gentleness of the kiss. "I can bring you such happiness, such joy. If you would but join me," he breathed and Karin found herself falling into his words and the thrill of his kisses, her pulse pounding madly at each feathery caress of his lips and at the press of his hands and the hardness of his body. She wanted him. She wanted him again and moved beneath him, inviting and he smiled as he kissed her.

"I can give you anything, you can _achieve_ anything," his voice whispered to her as he entered her again, hard to her soft, ice to her fire and she felt again the trembling of her world as it tilted, spinning away on passion and flames. "Anything you desire," he whispered again. "Fame. Fortune. Your family..." the words trailed away into the echoes of the church and Karin shuddered, a sudden cold frisson stabbing at her center.

_My family..._

Karin felt the cold hardness of him as Nicholai took her and the fire that burned at her center, the flames of her passion, died. My _family. My family. They're all dead_. She looked up at his green jade eyes, saw the fires of passion and lust, and knew this was not right.

Suddenly she began to squirm, to wiggle and push, getting her legs between her and the man who had taken her to the heights of passion just moments before.

"No!" she cried. "No, no – stop this!" She pushed and kicked, freeing herself to roll away, her naked flesh chilled by the cold stones and she climbed to her feet, looking across to Nicholai. He was handsome, well shaped, and formed in erotic beauty and she wanted him all over again, her body feeling his hands, his strength caressing her, and her knees threatened to collapse.

"No, this isn't right," she said and trembled with reaction.

Nicholai had risen to his feet, his arms open and outstretched to welcome her, his male hardness an invitation.

"Karin, I love you," he said softly. "Yes, I _love_ you," but Karin turned away. She heard him move closer and flinched when his hands touched her, resting on her shoulders, fingers firm, caressing, reaching around to cup her breasts, and she fought the tremors that threatened her insides as she felt his hardness between them, and the desire for him that was warring with her mind.

"I- I don't love you. I feel – I feel _sorry_ for you," she said, saying the first words to come to her mind. The sound of them was an anchor against the desire for him that threatened to topple her over and she moved away, to stand nearer the sleeping fusionist yet lying in the corner. "You manipulate people's hearts, Nicholai," she said and felt stronger, her eyes gazing at Yuri.

Nicholai moved up behind her again, reaching out but not touching.

"Can you truly say you don't care for me at all, Karin? After what we have shared?" His voice was honey, and Karin shook her head, her arms wrapped around her.

"You're manipulating me, Nicholai. But what is it you really want?" He did not answer and she felt the fire in her dampen, falling back into her control. "You think you can hide your true self behind your smooth talk and your good looks." She turned to look at him, the sight of his handsome maleness threatening her resolve. _He **is** handsome. And I **do** want him. But, he's using us, using me - all passion and lust_. She shook herself, catching her thoughts and locking them firmly behind her resolve. "Is that how you've been able to get to where you are now, by manipulation?" she asked, and then stood taller, her shoulders back at attention, one hand quickly tugging at the short orange skirt. "Well it won't work. Not on me."

"Karin, think about this. I _love_ you. I truly love you – I _do_," he said and Karin caught the almost desperate tone of his words. He was trying to win her but, she realized, he had already lost. He had lost to Astaroth, he had lost to Yuri and he had lost to her.

"Goodbye, Nicholai. You and I were never meant to be together."

Clothed in white, his eyes of emerald green, the exorcist stood before her with a look of shock before his features began to change, slowly. He reached out for her, his hands toward her throat, and Karin raised her head in pride and defiance. _Do your worst_. _You're not Nicholai_, she thought and the hands slipped around her neck, thumbs to her throat before a guttural scream filled the church.

"_Karin_!" Nicholai screamed voice cracking and desperate, and she opened her eyes to see him fade away. Turning away, she went to Yuri's side, kneeling and gently touching his hair, the echoes of Nicholai's cry dying as the light in the church faded away.

She heard birds chirping and felt the gentle touch of a breeze on her hot skin and Karin opened her eyes. She was in an upstairs bedroom, the window open to the garden beyond, a nearby tree shading the glass with laughing leaves that danced in the wind.

"A dream," she breathed.

"So you're finally awake," Lucia said from her place by the window. She was sitting in a window seat, a table placed at her knees and her cards laid out on it. "We were worried when you suddenly collapsed back there."

Karin nodded, sitting up on the bed.

"I thought I heard fighting," she said. "Is everyone all right?"

"Oh, yes," Lucia drawled. "They all died," she said with a smile and Karin laughed.

"Sorry I frightened you," she said and looked around the elegant room. It was a room with floor and furnishings of simple, unpainted but highly polished wood, and paper on the walls with spring flowers. A screen to one side offered privacy for dressing and a clothes press was against one wall. "Where are we?"

"This is Saki's home, on a hill above the shrine," Lucia said. Karin felt Lucia's eyes on her and turned to catch the wide-eyed look the dancer often held while seeing visions.

"Are you seeing things for me?" she asked, and when Lucia shook her head, "Well that's good. I've had enough of visions for a while."

"What happened, Karin?"

Karin shook her head, running her long fingers through her messy hair. Lucia rose and crossed the room, snatching up a comb from the dresser, and sitting next to Karin on the bed.

"Here, let me," she said and brushed Karin's hands away. Karin let Lucia comb through the tangles, and Lucia began to tell her what happened after she had fainted. When the last knot and snarl was carefully worked out, Karin turned on the bed to look at Lucia.

"You really are a friend, Lucy. But I don't want to tell you what happened. I – I had put it out of my mind until I saw Nicholai – no, Astaroth, in the mirror." She shuddered, and the Italian beauty gathered her into her warm embrace.

"I know, Karin. We both have nightmares. You've held me up, so now I'll hold you," Lucia said softly, and Karin leaned into her friend's embrace, tears beginning to splash down as she cried quietly.

After a little while, Karin pulled herself together, giving Lucia a brief hug as her thanks, and the dancer silently rose from the bed, stretching as she did so. She set the comb aside and then gathered up her cards.

"It turns out Saki is Kurando's mother," she said to the silent room and Karin looked up.

"Oh?"

Lucia shrugged as she put her cards in her pack. "And one more thing," she said when she turned to leave. "Saki is Yuri's aunt."

"His _aunt_?" Karin felt surprise and confusion all at once.

"Yup," Lucia smiled, not catching her giggles as she walked from the room.

"His aunt," Karin said.

Saki was in her upstairs bedroom when Karin came knocking. She was invited in, and found the older woman sitting on her bed, hands folded as if in prayer. "Am I disturbing you?" she asked and when the elegant Japanese lady shook her head, Karin entered. "Lucia told me what happened. Are you all right? Is there anything I can do?" Saki smiled at her, gesturing for Karin to take the window seat while she rose and brought over a chair.

"No, I am fine now. The demon in Fujisan tried to control me, to get to the others, but Yuri and Kurando took care of it," she said as she sat, carefully setting her hakama in order; her long black hair was secured in a loop with a small chain and she patted it, guiding a loose strand back into the loop.

"They didn't hurt you?" Karin asked, ready to pull a healing crest from her small belt pouch.

Saki shook her head. "No, not at all. In fact, Yuri was quite solicitous, which I found amusing. He's so like my brother, inside and out, yet he's such a brash young man."

Karin nodded. "Yes, he is - brash I mean." She looked down at her hands resting in her lap and let the sun from the window, which was breaking through the leaves outside in little slips of light, warm her. Saki, seated before her like a queen on a throne, was watching her and Karin could feel her eyes, those strange eyes so similar to Yuri's, as they seemed to pierce her soul.

"You care for him, don't you?" Saki asked.

Karin put a hand to her throat, hesitating to answer, yet wanting so much to confide in this woman who knew Yuri in the past, when he was a child, before he had met...

"Yes, I – I like him a lot," she finally said, finding her voice.

Saki nodded, a slight inclination of her head. Karin felt tremors running through her; she was more nervous now, here in the room with Saki, than she had ever been facing her troops or her commanding officer. _This woman is Yuri's aunt, his family_, she thought. _How important she must be for him, or him to her. Would he be angry to find me talking about him with her? Or will she think I'm some demented, crazy woman? _

"A woman like me..." _dare I ask her?_ _She'll think I'm crazy, I know she will..._ "Do you think he could ever love me?" _What kind of idiotic question is that? Ah Meine Gott, I'm a fool!_

"Love you?" Saki asked and Karin caught the surprise in the question. She looked up, catching Saki's blood-dark eyes staring at her, and felt her world beginning to spin, crazily.

_She's his aunt for Gott's sake! What are you doing?_ "I mean, you'd know... as his aunt." Karin's fingers were twined tightly around themselves and she felt the tiny snap as one fingernail broke beneath the pressure of her thumb. But, in the next moment, Saki laughed, a throaty amusement that told her so many things about this woman, and relieved her stress.

"Oh come now; don't be silly, of course he could love you," and Karin smiled at the words, the laughter, and Saki's warm, familiar smile. "He is a _man_ after all, and men do fall in love."

Karin sighed, sitting back in the window seat, looking out to the garden below. In one corner, a gardener was kneeling, bent back hunched in effort to weed a small patch and Karin felt oddly at peace. _She doesn't think me mad_, Karin thought, but still felt those odd eyes on her, and when she glanced at the Inugami woman, she saw those same strange eyes blurring a little and Saki wiped away a tear before Karin could comment.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly. "I don't mean to disturb you. If it's too much after your ordeal…?" Saki shook her head slightly, the jingle of a small ornament in her long hair tinkling with the movement.

"Just a thought; how you reminded me of someone. I noticed it before but…" she shrugged. "I'll have to look for that," she said oddly then turned a smile onto Karin. "But, Karin, what is it exactly, that is worrying you? You can tell me."

Karin caught herself. _Of course, she would want to know..._ Karin brought her mind back to the puzzle at hand – Yuri, and her feelings for him.

"I haven't told him how I feel," she said slowly, then "it's just that I know he doesn't feel the same way."

Saki looked at Karin with a mother's eyes. "Are you're sure?"

Karin nodded. "He's still in love with Alice." And when Saki tilted her head, Karin rushed on. "His lover. She died protecting him." She rose abruptly and paced the room, energy filling her, and a desire to escape. _Where would you run to, you silly woman? She's not going to bite – no, that's not it. You aren't running away – you're running toward… toward what?_ She tugged her short shirt down before turning around and facing Saki from a few feet away, her fists now clenched at her sides. "But I love him too, more than anything. Only I don't – I don't think he knows how I feel."

"I see," she said and looked down at her hands. "But you plan to fight for him, don't you?"

Karin nodded. "Yes." _Fight for him… win him… protect him…_

Saki nodded once and sighed. She rose and glanced out the window, sniffing the warm air.

"It gets so hot here in summer," she said. "Jin was used to it of course, but his wife complained about it." She turned back to Karin. "I believe Yuri and Kurando are in the village. Perhaps you'll find him there."

Karin nodded, a small frown creasing her brow. She felt more puzzled now than before she had walked in; _what is it with Inugamis?_ she wondered. _Kurando is just as bad_.

She left the quiet house and searched the village but found no sign of Kurando or Yuri. She stopped at the drying barn and spoke with the old grandmother; she smiled toothlessly up at Karin and asked her if she had seen her grandson anywhere. After a few minutes of useless banter, she moved on. When she returned to the Inugami house she spotted the brightly painted caravan wagon of the brothers Mazymell. Pierre showed her his latest fashions and, when she asked after Yuri, Gerard informed her he had bought supplies and headed into the woods.

"Alone?" she asked, worried.

"Ah no," Pierre replied, putting the adorable blue and white sailor's outfit back in its box. "He was with a very handsome swordsman... and a young girl."

_Then he's with Kurando_, she thought. _And Anastasia_. She had heard from the locals already how dangerous the forest had become lately, with monsters and other creatures suddenly appearing, and she had no desire to traipse through those woods alone. Instead, she turned up the path toward the Fountain of Sukune, taking shelter in its rainbow-covered coolness. She sat at the water's edge letting the fingers of one hand trail in the cold water, the mist of the falls and the rainbow of light blurring the edges of her vision and she looked down into the water.

_I could look for him, _she thought_. I may not be as good as Lucia, and certainly nothing like Saki, but I could look for him. He's there; in **there**, _and she refused to mention, even in her mind, the place that disturbed her so. _I love him. I love Yuri. I have to tell him. I should have told him long ago, in __Russia__. After __Apoina__Tower__ – I should have told him how I felt. But it never seemed the right time. **This** isn't the right time either; we're going to Fuji, to fight Nicholai_.

"Nicholai," she said softly and her voice reverberated off the rocks and the chamber roof, bouncing back to her like a whisper. _Nicholai._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Shadow Hearts belongs to Nautilus and Aruze. And I do wish they'd hurry and get Shadow Hearts 3, From the New World localized. Oh yes!

* * *

Part 14 

Roger flew them north to Mount Fuji the next morning. Karin had not slept well the night before, her mind roiling with what she had not told Yuri, and with her own feelings, both for the fighter and for the exorcist. And, in the morning, before they had left Inugami Village, she and Lucia had bought supplies from the traveling caravan; and Karin caught up on all the latest gossip and news of home from the twins that ran the store. Pierre and Gerard, whom she had met so long ago in Florence, now traveled the world in their truck, and still carried the best supplies, if not some of the most expensive items she had ever seen. Then, after dividing the items, the party had made ready to go and Karin took a seat in the front of the plane, near the cockpit and away from Yuri. Her mind was still awash in the emotions of last night and the nervous anticipation of today's coming battle and she wanted to be away from any chatter. Roger was piloting again, of course, and Kurando sat next to him, his sharp crimson gaze scanning the countryside as the plane took off. As they lifted, the village receded into the distance, the bright blue of the clear sky as blinding as the sun in the early morning. The deep greens of the forest below were a soothing blanket and Karin let her eyes take it all in. This was where Yuri had been born, where his father had lived and married Yuri's mother, farmed and then later moved on. This was where his aunt Saki remained, her one son heir to the family home and family honor and obligations. A small part of her was envious of Saki and Kurando. That same small part that looked with longing on the cool blues of a nearby lake and the soothing greens of the forest and wished she had a home on that mountain below them; a home and a husband and...

Some while later they approached Mount Fuji and Roger's plane circled the majestic volcano once before finding a place to land. From the cockpit and porthole windows, they could see the great cone of the volcano, a blast hole of white ash, and steam rose in the morning air from fumaroles on the northeast face; Roger pointed down to an opening at the base and Kurando nodded.

"I'll tell the others," he said and came back to the passenger compartment.

"We've found a place to land at the foot of the mountain, but it will be a long trek inside. There's steam rising from vents on her face and I think we may have trouble in there."

"Do you think it will explode?" Joachim asked with his usual grave voice. Kurando's shrug was diffident.

"If it does we..." he looked at Lucia. "We'll all be dead. I hope that won't be the case," he said and watched as Lucia smiled, nodding her head.

Roger set the jet down and Karin joined Yuri at the gangway, handing him his pack and watching as he slid it onto his belts, and after a few moments, Roger joined them, looking up with worried eyes.

"From what you described, Yuri, I think Astaroth must be in the magma chamber. That will be deep within the mountain, at its very heart," Roger said, tapping the young man's pack. "You will be careful, won't you?"

"Yeah, sure," he said and he looked to Kurando. "So we have to figure out how to get in there. Any ideas?"

"Well," Gepetto interrupted, "it shouldn't be too difficult. Kato and his forces were here ahead of us. And we don't know what mysteries may also be in there."

"We should all take precautions," Joachim said and Lucia, standing next to him, put her hand on his elbow.

"We're all going to die," she said and then giggled. By now, everyone was ignoring her.

They entered the volcano through an ancient steam vent; hollowed out and rough sided, the vent was as big as a mineshaft and just as dark. Yuri provided the lantern again, giving it to Joachim to hold while he took point. Shortly they found a glowing chamber and transport points, small circles of standing stones.

"Seems like these were used to get deep inside," Kurando said, investigating the stone circle. There was a small altar at the back of the circle and he picked up a glowing stone and placed it on the altar. The transport point lit up. "Ah, so that's how it works."

Yuri nodded brusquely. "Come on," and he entered the circle, Karin right behind him. They transported deeper inside the mountain and instantly monsters attacked them. Karin and Gepetto used fire magic while the wolf used a water crest and they soon cleared the way, but Karin couldn't help noticing Yuri was a little slower than he had been; he was just as strong, but his reaction time was down and she wondered if it was the Curse settling in. She bit her lip as she followed close behind him.

They used the transport circles three more times and ended up in the bowels of the mountain. They stepped out into a deep, dark chamber that was blisteringly hot. Blanca was panting heavily and Gepetto looked about ready to pass out; Karin turned to Lucia, who was also looking quite faint, and asked if any of her oils could help protect them until they got out of the volcano. Lucia shook her head.

"No, but I can try something – maybe a light citrus to energize us and some moon oil to make us feel cooler," she said, slowly pulling her phials of oils from her pack. Karin nodded and gathered the canteens. While they waited, Joachim scouted ahead, taking a few strides down a side passage. He was shaking his braided head when he returned.

"It dead ends that way, so we'll have to check the others," and he pointed along two other passageways.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a sit down," Gepetto stated even as he slid down to sit on a rocky outcrop. He winced at the sharp rocks and hissed, feeling the heat through his pants and coat. "Damn it's hot down here."

Karin fanned herself with one hand and wished for a hankie to wipe away the sweat. She was thoroughly soaked and, when she glanced down at herself she shuddered. _These clothes don't leave much to the imagination when wet, _she thought. _At least no one has commented. _She opened her own canteen and knelt on the hot ground, clicking her tongue at Blanca. The wolf looked at her with dim yellow eyes before sighing and crossing the ground to her. She cupped a hand and dribbled water into it, letting the wolf lap it up with his hot tongue. Finally, Lucia finished her work, putting the stoppers back in the canteens.

"It's an experiment, so if it tastes bad, I am sorry," she said, offering the containers back to their owners. Gepetto looked at his small silver flask and sniffed.

"No wine?" he grumbled.

"That's the last thing you need in this heat," Karin remarked and Gepetto scowled at her.

"I'll have you know, young _lady_, that I can handle my liquor, _and_ this heat, and anything else you wanna throw at me, you got that?" Gepetto didn't look like he could handle anything at all to Karin but she bit her tongue, especially when she saw Yuri shake his head at her. Instead, she took him his canteen, wiping the wet from her hand on her damp skirt. Yuri chuckled softly.

"I am so hot, I feel like baked sushi," he quipped as he opened the canteen and took a sip. He sighed, squinting at Karin. "Even my dog is hot," he grinned and she stared at him before blushing. _No, he didn't mean Blanca. Damn him_, she thought and caught his eyes roving over her, lingering just a little too long at her bosom, the nipples showing prominently in the wet material.

"If it weren't so hot, I'd kick you," she said, trying to sound angry and failing.

"Just kidding," he sighed and Karin shook her head.

"No, you aren't."

"We should get moving before the heat bakes our brains," Yuri said to the group and Karin moved past him, speaking softly so only he could hear.

"Too late for you," and Yuri huffed a breathy laugh.

They checked out the passageways, accidentally stumbling on the correct path and descending even deeper into the volcano's heart, finally reaching a river of magma splashing its way under a rock bridge.

"That doesn't look natural," commented Gepetto and Yuri agreed.

"Astaroth," he stated as if it weren't obvious, and started across the land bridge of stone, avoiding the puddles of still molten magma.

Karin wiped the sweat from her face with her hand and shook it before pulling up her canteen. The water smelled of Lucia's aromatherapy essential oils and she sipped carefully, feeling the magic of the oils in her mouth and down her throat. It tingled like lemons, yet felt minty and suddenly she felt much cooler, her skin tingling and she turned surprised eyes onto Lucia.

"You've outdone yourself, girlfriend," she said and was rewarded with a toothy grin from the Italian beauty.

They crossed the scorching land bridge with wave after wave of intense heat roaring over them. Moisture sizzled and dried instantly and from being wet with sweat they found themselves dry and dehydrated. The others stopped to sip their water while Karin and Yuri went ahead, pausing at the opening to the magma chamber. It was a huge vaulted cavity with the magma forced underground, but pushing up in one corner was a huge crystal formation and inside, curled up like a child, was Nicholai.

_Oh my god, oh my god, what has happened to you, Nicholai? Are you even there anymore_? she thought. Across the chamber and beyond the crystal was a black shadow, and Yuri moved toward it.

"Kato," he told her, drawing her attention, and then set off at a run. The older man was lying injured behind a stalagmite of frozen crimson magma. Karin walked more slowly, hearing the others moving in behind her and she found her steps taking her closer to the crystal prison. She had not expected this, that he would be imprisoned or in such a state. She had expected him to be tall, proud, and virile, stating to the world and to her, how great he was – how great Astaroth was. She wished it were Nicholai; she wished he would wake up and speak.

"Kato," Yuri called as he approached the injured man and Karin looked back. The soldier was trying to sit up and Yuri knelt, pulling him up and leaning him on the rocky spire.

"Yuri," he said, "so you have finally arrived." The man's voice was deep and shaking, his face showing dark bruises and scrapes while his uniform, usually impeccable, was torn in places and filthy,

"How you doin'? You ok?" Yuri asked, gently patting him on the shoulders and then down his arms. "Nothing appears broken."

Kato made a wan smile. "You tell me. How do I look?"

"Like something the cat dragged in," Yuri said with a grin and then looked up when an echo in the chamber caught his attention. It reverberated again, bouncing from the crystal to the walls and ceiling before settling at the crystal again. Karin realized it was Nicholai, speaking.

"You're too late," the voice was a rasp of sound, not quite human, not quite alien, and Karin shuddered.

"Nicholai!" she called. Behind her, Kato rose shakily to his knees.

"That's no longer the Nicholai that you knew."

The voice laughed again, the raspy sound cutting through Karin like a knife.

"Nicholai," she said, and her world spun for a moment, teetering on the brink of want, desire, and memory.

* * *

Yuri had found her at the shrine later that afternoon, sitting in the dim interior, the rainbow diminished slightly with the moving sun. She was sitting on the center stones, her eyes wide and unseeing when he entered, the crunch of dirt under his boots and the chink of this belts echoing in the expanse of the shrine. She did not look up, letting her eyes gaze on the pool, the mist of the waterfalls behind her obscuring the surface. She didn't want to see anything, didn't want to feel anything, she wanted to cleanse her mind of distractions - and it wasn't working. She thought of Nicholai, the memory of that encounter... _had it been a dream_? she wondered. _Or was it something more substantial_? She had felt dirty when she awoke that morning in Petrograd, in the back rooms of Edgar's clock shop. She had felt dirty, and naked and very much afraid. She had looked over at Yuri, asleep and curled up much as he had been in the dream, and wanted to crawl to his side – lie down next to him and curl into his arms. She hadn't, of course, but she had wanted to. Instead she sat stroking his hair, softly, looking at him with love in her heart and a yearning she only now could put into words. She loved him. And sadly, she loved someone else too, someone they were going to fight and probably kill tomorrow: Nicholai.

"So there you are," his voice said and it sounded a little worn, a little impatient. Karin looked up to see Yuri coming toward her. He looked fine, but his eyes were pinched and there was the sheen of perspiration on his forehead. He'd been fighting. "Saki said you were waiting for me. What's wrong?"

Karin nodded, looking him over and he paused, embarrassed. "How do you feel? You look like you've been fighting."

Yuri grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, 'Rando and me were huntin' birds," and at Karin's confused expression, "Anastasia and her stupid photo album. She wanted pictures of those damned Tengu's that Kurando mentioned, and next thing I know, instead of having supper, she's haring off inta the woods. Well, I was for leaving her but Kurando insisted," he said grinning, and Karin knew he was just as anxious over the diminutive dutchess as his cousin.

"You wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her Yuri," she said.

"Sure I would," he said and could not stop the smirk from forming on one side of his mouth. "I'd just have to tease you instead."

Karin blinked and swallowed. _He'd tease me_? She looked at him, her grey eyes clouded with want and hope, and Yuri looked down, his cheeks suddenly tingeing and he toed his boot into the rocky floor.

"Um, Yuri, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," she said and she rose to her feet, turning her back to him and staring for a minute at the waterfall; the mist frosted her with moisture and it felt like gentle fingers touching her. She shuddered before turning back to face him. He had walked further in, stopping at the pool's edge and he clearly was puzzled.

"Yeah?" he asked, and waited.

Karin gathered her thoughts, trying to find the best words to use. Yuri wasn't always good with words, often stumbling over an idea before using the wrong ones in frustration, and the effects of the Yadorigi, the cursed mistletoe, was making it worse – he was forgetting things; little things like Blanca's name, or Gepetto's doll, and once, even who she was. But she didn't want him to misunderstand, or to forget. She wanted him to know what she was feeling. And what had happened - before.

"When I first met you in Domremy," she began, biting her lip slightly, "I was sent to Italy with Nicholai and we returned to the church and…"

Yuri frowned. "Yeah, I know." His response was as dark as his look; he had tilted his head down and his long bangs were covering his brows, shading his crimson eyes, and Karin felt suddenly very afraid he might not have forgiven her for her part in that confrontation.

"I'm sorry Yuri. I had no idea…"

He waved it off. "I don't blame you. It was Nicholai."

Karin looked down at the dark pool, the light of the rainbow glinting like diamonds in the dark surface. She sighed.

"Yuri – I – I love you," she said. "I have since I met you. You forgave me for hurting you, you trusted me to travel with you, to fight alongside you. And you gave me this," she lifted the little silver cross from beneath her blouse. Yuri stood at the water's edge and stared at Karin. His eyes, dark beneath his long bangs, could only be seen in glints from the rainbow.

"Hum?"

"In spite of everything, I do love you," she continued in a rush. "I know I'm no match for Alice … you're such a dummy, I know you never noticed how I felt."

"Karin…" Yuri began, reaching out one gloved hand toward her, but she shook her head, the long scarlet tresses slipping their ponytail and falling like a fire fall around her shoulders.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay with this. You don't have to say anything. I guess I always knew in my heart that you felt the same way about me too – or I hoped so, and that's why I risked my life, because I love you. And, now that you know that, it's enough." _It will have to be enough for now_.

Yuri looked up at the waterfall, the mist foaming down and around the pool and then back to Karin.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Karin took a deep breath. "I know. It's not your fault. I had expectations… but Yuri, there's something else I have to tell you…"

The young fighter shook his head.

"Look, can it wait? It's getting late and I'm starved."

Karin felt dumfounded for a moment, then nodded. _Maybe it's for the best. He knows I love him. He doesn't need to know about Nicholai. Yuri has his own feelings about him. I won't burden him with mine._

"All right. I'm coming."

* * *

Karin was hearing laughter, coarse, brutal laughter and she looked up. She had let her eyes drift to the ground while remembering last night and now she saw Yuri pass her, walking a few paces closer to the crystal, his lips parted in a vicious grin and his eyes... they glowed. He was ready for trouble – looking forward to it.

"So, bright eyes, did you miss us?" he asked.

The man in the crystal, curled up in a ball, did not move, but his voice reverberated through the chamber, and Karin could hear traces of Nicholai in that voice.

"Very soon now the destruction of this world will begin."

Yuri paused at the foot of the mound where the huge crystal was set, looking up at the avatar of Astaroth.

"Destruction?"

Nicholai's voice spoke from within the crystal.

"Yes, that's right, destruction," and Karin felt her heart lurch. _He sounds so like Nicholai_, she thought. _Is he still there? Is he aware or conscious at all? Oh mein Gott_. "The malice released in the world will soon destroy it."

From safety, and surrounded by his own companions, Kato called out to Yuri: "What are you going to do?"

"Waste 'im," the fusionist said with confidence. Beyond him, in the crystal, the curled up body of Nicholai spoke again.

"It cannot be avoided. My soul has been revived. The age of mankind is coming to an end. Joy, sadness, desire, all of it is finished now. I will usher in a glorious new future," and Karin saw the body moving slightly, unfolding from its fetal curl. Beside her, Yuri stood with one hand on his hip, a smirk on his lips and total defiance in his eyes.

"Before you do, can I ask a favor?" Yuri said and Karin felt a frisson down her spine. She looked up at the human in the crystal and heard Nicholai's voice reply.

"What do you wish, _human_?" and his words dripped sarcasm.

Yuri grinned as he raised his arms for a fight.

"I'd like you to shove it, straight up your ass," he said.

There was a cry of rage from the mound and the crystal shattered, sending shards slicing through the cavern. But instead of Nicholai, instead of the white clad exorcist, out came Astaroth. Incredibly tall, misshapen and ugly, the demon-god came forth, hovering inches above the ground, its huge talons both long and sharp and dripping with poisonous malice.

"Be careful," Kato shouted from the rear. "Those claws are deadly. One scratch..."

Yuri nodded, but did not reply. Instead, he was focused on the approaching demon. Karin moved up next to him, glancing at his face a moment, imprinting it in her mind. _He could die today. I could die today._ Then she turned toward Astaroth. _No, it will be **him** that dies today_. She pulled her sword, igniting it with flame, and leapt at the descending Duke of Hell.

_This is not Nicholai_, she thought. _He's not here; Nicholai is gone, swallowed up by this evil thing. And we have to destroy it, before it can spread like a disease. _With fire on her sword, she slashed at Astaroth, scoring little wounds on its hard skin, while next to her Yuri leapt in, his Dragon Claws raking and puncturing the hard skin, blood and ichor oozing out and down the sharp tips. Karin was unsure if the blood was from the Claws, which always bled, or from Astaroth. She withdrew to re-fire her blade and saw Kurando suddenly blur and change, his fusion Tsukiyomi appearing and, with graceful movements, sending a slash of light energy at the demon, while on his other side Joachim hefted a huge pillar of stone and moved in to smash with it. Karin turned her mind to her task, firing her blade once more and sending a silent prayer to God and Nicholai, begging forgiveness.

She attacked again, slicing the nearest leg a dozen times before ducking to avoid a malice-tipped claw as it swung down toward her. A huge hand suddenly grabbed her by the back of her dress and flung her aside as Astaroth moved forward. When she climbed to her knees, bruised and battered, she saw Amon as he turned back to fight the demon lord and, where she had stood, Astaroth's malice-laced foot. She would have been crushed.

"Here, let me," Lucia said and the tall Italian beauty knelt, setting her killer fan aside and pulled out a small green bottle from her pouch. "It'll help stave off infections," she said and Karin saw that she had some deep gouges and cuts, in spite of Amon's thrusting her from harm's way.

_Or maybe because of it_, she mused. The ointment smelled of mint and Karin inhaled slowly, her eyes feeling heavy lidded.

"I wish this was over with," she said softly and Lucia caressed her shoulder with one long-nailed hand.

"I know. But we can work together. Let me use some of my oils to help everyone, and then I'll give something for you to fire up that blade, shall we?"

Karin looked up at Lucia, the dancer's large brown eyes glittering with life, and she nodded. "All right." Together they stood at the back of the combat, Karin ready to protect Lucia while the young woman mixed a quick solution; she put it in a small silver bowl and then asked Karin to light the oil.

"Careful," she said. "Don't want to burn it up all at once." The fluid in the bowl began to smolder then fume and a thin veil of smoke rose from it. She gave the bowl to Karin and then opened her fan. "Let's make a little wind, shall we?" Karin had thought Lucia would simply fan the smoke, but instead the dancer used her fan in conjunction with a small crest. Wind suddenly built up around the bowl and whisked the smoke up and through the combatants, sparkling like faerie dust over them before suddenly granting them increases in agility, and physical strength. Lucia smiled when she saw little Anastasia throw her egg and the resultant crushing of Astaroth's tough hide.

"There, that should do it. Now for you," she took another small bottle from her pack, this one a brilliant red and when she removed the tiny stopper, Karin was instantly assailed with the smell of cinnamon and cloves something else indefinable. "Sun Oil," she said. "This should heat things up," Lucia said and dribbled a few tiny drops onto the blade. "Now, ignite it." Lucia moved back and Karin raised her sword, saying quickly the fire spell to send flames into her blade. Instantly the sword blazed to life, the fire so intense it burned her to look.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and Lucia giggled.

"Better than I thought," she exclaimed. "Go on."

Karin moved out, leaping forward to join the fray. Her heart was lifted up, her spirits soaring as the light of her sword brought the power of flames, the power of her fiery soul, into the conflict. She felt full of power and energy and knew it was Lucia's special oils aiding her. She saw Amon moving his arms, calling forth dark magicks to strike Astaroth, and she knew she had mere moments to make her move. With almost blinding speed, she swept in, striking repeatedly at the exposed limbs of the demon, its flesh searing, melting and oozing down into a putrescent puddle. Swept up in the fire of combat, Karin felt herself rising to the challenge, her vision clear, her heart pounding steadily and her movements as swift as her thoughts.

Finally, the fire flickered out on her sword, and Karin moved back, her shoulders slumped in fatigue, and she looked up to see Yuri deliver the final blow to Astaroth. Its huge body bent and warped, twisted beyond recognition, gaping wounds leaked ichor and chunks of its flesh lay melting on the hot lava rocks of the cavern. Karin felt her stomach roil at the sight and turned her head away, one arm wiping away the sweat from her forehead. She had never felt so tired in her life. She heard groans around her and looked over to see Gepetto kneeling on the ground, his doll Cornelia clutched in his arms, his white beard straggled and black with filth. Lucia was making the rounds, checking for injuries and Yuri... She looked across the chamber to where, moments ago, Astaroth had stood and saw Yuri bending over a crumpled form dressed in white, lying on the smokey ground.

"Nicholai."

Forgotten was her fatigue as she struggled to her feet, sliding her sword into its sheath as she stumbled across the stones. She could hear Nicholai groaning in pain, hear his voice as he muttered her name, calling to her. He was hurt. He needed her! Karin did not feel the grinding pain as she slid to her knees, the rocks piercing and tearing her flesh as she knelt beside the fallen exorcist. She took his hand, afraid he was too far gone for her to help him, but he opened emerald eyes, staring at her like a starving man.

"K-Karin," he breathed and Karin touched his face with her hand, her heart reaching out even as her fingers caressed the bruised and battered cheek.

"Oh, Nicholai." Nicholai moved slightly under her hand, trying to rise, then twisting suddenly, moving up toward her, his hand grabbing at her neck. Behind her Yuri yelled, and Karin looked up in time to see Yuri's hand shove her away, leather glove in her face as he sent her reeling away to safety. When she looked again she cried out in alarm, for Nicholai had grabbed Yuri instead, one hand firmly holding him in a vise-like grip while the other – silver-white light surrounded Nicholai's right fist as it seemed to plunge into Yuri's chest, the glow blinding in its intensity and washing everything around it into ghostly hues. Yuri was in pain, his face a mask of confused agony as he fought the effects of Nicholai's attack.

"Don't think you can escape the curse of the mistletoe, _Godslayer_," Nicholai said, the words ground out with his effort. Thanks to you, all my plans have been ruined..." The fusionist struggled to break free, but the exorcist's grip was like iron, and the magic in his hand had him paralyzed. Karin stood up, drawing her sword.

"I thought... you forgot that," Yuri said with a groan, his breath catching in his throat, his face a mask of agony, and he began to collapse as Nicholai continued pressing his hand into his chest, the energy of the mistletoe bathing them both.

"No," Nicholai breathed into Yuri's face, "and now you'll die for it."

Karin was rushing toward Yuri, sword drawn, screaming Nicholai's name when Kato suddenly stepped in from the shadows. She had forgotten all about the soldier as he had remained in the background during the combat. The big man pushed between Yuri and Nicholai, gave the exorcist a stunning blow, knocking him to the hot ground. Released, Yuri fell limply to the rocks and Karin did not hesitate to turn toward him instead, and she rammed her sword hard in its sheath as she knelt by the unconscious man. Nicholai, on his back, rolled over and came up with a sharp rock shard. Karin saw it at the same time Kato did, but could do nothing to prevent Nicholai's attack.

"You'll die instead," the exorcist cried as he lunged at Kato and Karin cried out. There was no way he could move to avoid the plunging shard of rock, but in the next instant his protector, and Karin thought, lover, Ouka intervened. She had been in the shadows as well, watching over her master, but when his life was threatened, she thrust herself between Kato and danger and took the blow meant for him. On his knees and looking up at Kato, Nicholai's eyes grew large, a small smile playing on his lips until he realized what had happened. And Karin saw it then, that even though this was in fact Nicholai, he was truly insane.

Kato stood stunned, one arm holding Ouka, her head resting against his broad chest and the other suddenly reaching out, reaching for Nicholai.

"You bastard!" he exclaimed and his large hand swiftly gripped Nicholai, thrusting a thumb into one eye and clamping down hard. Karin, seeing this, turned away. Nicholai screamed, calling out her name, before the sound of crunching bone silenced him forever. Karin, holding Yuri's hand, looked up to see the limp body of Nicholai Conrad fall to the hard ground, dead.

_Oh Mein Gott_, she thought. _Oh Nicholai, I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I love you. I loved you. But not that way – not enough to sacrifice my soul. Forgive me_. She turned to look down at Yuri, wiping a quick hand across her eyes.

* * *

Reviewers:

MissPixel: hehe, glad I could get your writhing. That was the whole idea. Not that Yuri was really in the way, mind. But ... yeah!

Raven, yes Karin's a mess right now. And it's not going to get any better for a while. Which is not to say there won't be closure when the time comes.

Puffy! Canon doesn't indicate Karin loved Nikki. She _almost_ fell for his temptations, but the things he said woke her up. Well, really the things Astaroth said thru him. But personally I think there was the possibility of feelings. The developers seemed to think so and ... well, we all know I wear rose coloured glasses. Just call me a romantic at heart. And no dear, that wasn't the only sexy scene.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Shadow Hearts belongs to Aruze, God love 'em. They're promising us Shadow Hearts 3 in 2006 here Stateside. Yippee. You'll love it!

* * *

Part 15 

The sun had set and the crickets were out in the garden, their gentle churr a pleasant sound to Karin's tired ears. She sat in the chair by the bed, her body aching and wanting a bath more than anything else right now, but not wanting to leave the man lying there, unattended.

_I should call Lucia, she'd watch him while I bathed_, she thought, _or even Gepetto. But he's always been there for me - I can wait for him_. There was a scratching at the door and Blanca pushed the bedroom door open with his nose and walked in, crossing the wooden floor to sit by the bed; he was followed by Gepetto. The old man had cleaned up and changed clothes, buying a newer coat from the Mazymell's stall. He carried Cornelia in his left arm and tottered over to the bed, looking down at Yuri.

"How is he?" he asked.

Karin shook her head slowly. "No change. He's sleeping. Or unconscious," _or in a coma_, she thought. _No, he'll sit up; he'll wake up, sit up and tell me to get out of his bedroom. And I'll take him in my arms and hold him so tight_... Blanca sniffed at Yuri's hand that had slid down over the side of the bed before lying down with a grunt, the hand brushing his ears.

"Well, why don't you go get some rest, then," Gepetto said. "Cornelia and I can stay with him," and he set Cornelia down on the bed, her little blue skirt with its white lace looking so new and crisp.

"Is that something new?" she asked.

Gepetto nodded, smiling. "Yes, from a picture Yuri drew. Not a very good drawing, but Pierre was able to make it for my Cornelia." Karin rose from her chair and stopped at the bedside, touching Cornelia's golden locks held back by a blue ribbon. Gepetto made the marionette curtsy on the bed, blue eyes blinking largely and Karin smiled, letting her fingers trace the soft looking cheeks and chin of the doll.

"She's so cute," she said then turned to leave.

Karin descended to the kitchen for a quick meal then headed for the bath. To her surprise, Anastasia and Lucia were both soaking in the big wooden tub and, after washing, Karin put her hair in a towel and joined them. The water was hot, and Karin felt her skin tingle at the sudden warmth, and she stretched out her legs and felt the water lift her up, relaxing her.

"How is Yuri?" Lucia asked after a few minutes. "Any change in his condition?"

Karin sighed softly. "No, he's still sleeping or unconscious."

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Anastasia asked. The little Russian princess was sitting on a stool in the big tub and her chin was barely above the surface.

"I don't know; I hope so. He's lost so much, it would not be fair for him to lose just now, with so much yet to do." Silence reigned for a while and Karin let the heat and the lapping of the water on the side of the tub lull her to near somnolence. It wasn't until princess Ana decided to leave the tub and splash everyone else with water that she opened her eyes.

"Well I think he should just wake up," Anastasia said. "You don't see Kurando lying about all day."

"Anastasia!" Lucia exclaimed, her own eyes sparking with distress. "You can be so tactless." Ana turned with a towel wrapped around her and put both fists on her hips.

"Well it's true. Why doesn't he wake up? It's not like Astaroth hurt him or anything! He's probably just faking it!" abruptly she turned and fled the bath, the door tapping against the wall in the silence remaining. Finally, Karin opened her eyes, seeing Lucia's stricken expression and sat up in the tub.

"It's all right Lucia. She's just upset. She doesn't understand and – it's not just because she's royalty," Karin said softly. Lucia's eyes widened and she swiped at a tear trying to escape down one cheek.

"I'm the one usually saying doom and gloom and here it is _la principessa piccola __del__ fiore_ who has said it," and she sighed. "I believe in Yuri. I believe he'll come around. I don't have to see it. But Karin," Lucia took a cloth from the side of the tub and dunked it into the water before using it to wipe her face.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell him what Kato said, before he left with Ouka and the others?"

Karin looked down at the water, small tendrils of steam rising from the surface and clouding the otherwise clear water. Kato had held Ouka in his arms even as he killed Nicholai. He had held her as he pronounced the desire to see Yuri, should he recover.

_"Tell him, should he live, to meet me at the foreigner's cemetery in a week's time."_

"I'll tell him I suppose. It can't hurt – they were friends," Karin said slowly, thinking each word as she said it. Lucia splashed a little as she rose from the water and stepped out, taking a towel to wrap around herself.

"I have a bad feeling, Karin. I won't talk about it. But there are tears to come. And ..." Karin looked up at Lucia's words and caught the look of sorrow on the lovely lady's face. "I'll be here if you need me."

Lucia's words proved prophetic. Yuri awoke later the next day, having slept for three full days. Groggy and aching, he sat at the kitchen table shoveling in food while Karin filled him in on what had happened. He told her they would go to Yokohama when he was done and Karin bit her lip. She felt a sudden frisson down her spine and Lucia's words came back to her, but she merely nodded and went to inform the rest of the group.

And when Yuri had finished, the group grabbed up Roger and his plane and headed for Yokohama and the cemetery. Yuri left the group at the entrance, insisting on speaking to Kato alone and then returned to the plane, showing Roger the Émigré Manuscript. Kato had returned it, making a cryptic remark while telling him where to find the mastermind behind all the violence and subterfuge in Japan and Russia. Yuri couldn't wait to get to him and Karin, following behind, wished he wouldn't.

When they finally located Ishimura in his headquarters, and after fighting through two floors of soldiers, Yuri was ready to see blood. He interrogated the man, an old, sick man, and when he didn't get the answers he wanted, he beat him. Karin, in shock and dismay, turned away until she heard him fall to the carpet. She turned to see Yuri beating his fist into the floor, head bent to the carpet and tears streaming down his face. He looked as broken as the old man lying in a pool of blood at his feet.

They returned to Inugami Village and Yuri made straight for the cliff, refusing to speak to anyone. Karin tried to get him to cheer up, to stop brooding over what he had done but he ignored her. She felt it was probably just as well as her words of encouragement were choking her. She leaned against a nearby rock, watching Yuri sit and stare at the clear blue of the sky and wanted to kick him, hug him, and throttle him all at the same time.

_How could he beat that man_? she asked herself. _Not just beat him, but do it in front of the man's grandson? Didn't he just make a lie out of his own words? Didn't he abuse _**his**_ power the same way Ishimura had done? __She _stayed against the rock until Roger came tottering up the path looking for Yuri. He looked pointedly at her and told her to leave it to him, so she turned back toward the village. It wasn't a far walk but she stopped nervously several times when wind and wing caught her attention in the trees. Alone, she didn't wish to run into those pesky Tengu's that so fascinated Anastasia.

Once back at the village, she spent time at the store, buying supplies and a few knick-knacks that caught her eye, until she saw Yuri coming back through the woods alone. He walked past her like she was invisible and headed straight for his aunt's house. The look on his face, both determined and hopeful, left her feeling suddenly very nervous. Something had changed. And indeed something had, for when she caught up to him, he was telling everyone they were leaving for Wales.

* * *

Roger had promised to bring back Alice, and as Karin thought about it, she knew that Roger's words, spoken later – words of warning – were a gloss. Yuri would do anything, risk anything, to be with his dead love, even to crossing the line into the path of hell.

Karin could feel the cold metal of the door eking into her skin through the thin cloth of her blouse. She had volunteered to wait, to sit watch over the process, to lend her support and be there should they need an executioner. But she didn't like it. She knew Yuri loved Alice; he obsessed over her constantly. Even though Karin had confessed her love for him, even though there were plenty of beautiful women in the world, he still thought of **her** – _the one who saved him from his darkness_. Not a day went by that he didn't pause and look at something, a wistful look in his crimson eyes and Karin knew he was thinking about Alice. When he bought armor, he looked at protection for light class before putting it aside and moving on to fire or dark. It was as if she was still here, in his company, in his life. And a little part of her was jealous.

_Jealous over a dead girl. How pathetic_, _Karin,_ she thought.

Strange sounds were coming from the sealed room now, and vibrations through the metal floor. Karin pulled up her knees to rest her head on them, not wanting to think about what was going on in there, but deadly curious as well. Roger had explained that the crystal, which they had retrieved from Queen Victoria's summer palace in Scotland, would be used to create a body for Alice. They would then summon her soul back to inhabit that body. The danger was that no magician, living or dead, had ever succeeded in bringing back anything but a monster, or turned themselves into monsters, in the attempt.

_What if they succeed in bringing her back?_ she wondered, picturing in her mind the little exorcist as recreated by Gepetto's doll, Cornelia. Yuri would stay with her of course. Would he pursue his vendetta with Kato? Would he even want to? Yuri had not told anyone what their conversation had been about in the foreigner's cemetery, so Karin was feeling it out by cryptic remarks. Roger said that the Émigré would also reveal Kato's plans. Karin wished they'd all just send telegrams instead of all this subterfuge.

The vibrations had become a steady hum and another sound was rising and falling above the sound of machinery. Karin sat up and put her ear to the door, hearing Roger's voice as it intoned a ritual.

_So, it's begun_. She leaned back against the cold metal door and closed her eyes, the sound grating on her nerves, her brows pinching slightly with the onset of pain. _If this does work, Yuri will be happy_, she thought. _I want him to be happy. Dear Gott I want him to be happy. But I want to be happy too. Where is **my** happiness in all this_? A lone thought crept into her mind, a dark whisper that made her sit up and scan the anteroom. No one else was there, the others having gone back up to Roger's house. _But what if it fails_?

They had gone through so much to get to this point. Confronting Nicholai had brought pain and sadness to both Yuri and Karin and Karin regretted the necessity more than any one else. They had confronted Ishimura, and faced the hidden mysteries in Queen Victoria's palace. Why go through all that, if it meant failure?

_No, no, we won't lose_ – **he** _won't lose,_ she thought and drew strength from her resolve. _Roger's a good magician, not like Rasputin. He'll succeed where others have failed. I have faith in that; I have faith in Yuri_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden change in the sounds from the sealed room and Karin rose to her feet, turning toward the barred door. The floor's vibrations changed from a steady thrumming sound to a deep groan of machinery gone wrong. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Karin flung herself at the door, her cheek pressed against the metal, her hands flat on either side, her whole body anxious and listening. She could only make out the increased noise as machinery went wild before shuddering to a stop, and then, faintly, barely audible through the doors she heard a voice speaking. The voice was neither Roger's nor Yuri's. And then, there was silence.

Yuri slept on the plane trip back to Japan. He had looked dejected and worse when the duo had left the sealed chamber, and refused to look at anyone or even speak. Karin gathered that the attempt to resurrect Alice had failed, but that somehow, through some miracle, she had spoken to Yuri from beyond the grave. Roger did not speak more on that, but had been most talkative about his interpretation of Kato's plans. Karin stopped listening after a minute and watched Yuri from beneath her lashes. He stood silent while Roger spoke then walked away, heading for the hangar and the plane. Now, laid out in the back, he slept. Karin had forgone her usual seat with Lucia, opting to sit closer to Yuri and she took a blanket from the plane's onboard stowage to cover the sleeping fusionist. After a while, she too slept.

* * *

They met Kato at the Asuka Platform, an ancient site just out of Nara and a half-day's walk from Inugami Village. Standing face to face at that ancient site, the small village of Asuka lost in the wooded hillside behind them, Karin prayed fervently that Kato would change his mind, refuse to walk down the path of hatred and bitterness; but even as she prayed, she heard his deep voice resonating around the stone pillars, echoing his words through the valley and her heart fell. He would summon up some eldritch device from beyond time; summon it and use it to lay waste to the world as she knew it. And she knew in her heart that Yuri would accept his challenge. 

The sun was setting, laying low along the horizon, scarlet and yellow light washing over the forested areas beyond the stone archway. Seconds ticked by as the great globe lowered, then finally touched the horizon. Light streaked along the valley, piercing the stone pillar and suddenly the earth shook, the ground splitting open beneath their feet. Everyone moved, jumping for safety - everyone but Kato and Yuri, who stood face to face, oblivious to the chaos around them. Then Kato left, the dust settling on the plain as, in the air above, a phantom tower appeared. Yuri looked up at it before making his way to the transport circle while Karin and the rest followed slowly behind. This was beyond comprehension, beyond all hopes and feelings. They were following him like Gepetto's puppets, and Karin felt none of them knew what they were doing. And, looking at them as they stepped onto the brightly lit circle, she felt the same.

"The Vessel of Yoriwara, he called it," Yuri supplied them when they arrived at the first level of the machine. "It's some crazy alien temple again, but I don't care. It's comin' down." He spoke with confidence, much as he had before taking on Rasputin. His friends stood around him and he pointed at the center of the first floor. The walkway was a series of slipways, narrow paths that crisscrossed the area. However, only one or two actually touched, allowing passage, and none of them led to the next area across the floor of the vessel. It stood in darkness, surrounded by nothing, and there was no way to reach it.

"Maybe we move these rings," Anastasia said, pointing up at the circle of lighted concentric rings in the pathway ahead. Yuri shrugged.

"Might as well try." They made their way down the path, approaching the rings and hearing strange sounds all around them. Karin thought of alien machinery, humming and thrumming to itself, but when she looked down, over the edge of the walkway, the area below was dark, while above them the sky turned in stellar patterns.

"Constellations?" she asked Lucia who walked next to her. Lucia looked up and paused a moment.

"Yes, Orion," she supplied.

"Never mind the star gazing, let's get moving," Yuri said from ahead of them and moved off.

"He's in a rare mood," Lucia commented as she and Karin walked on together. "Did something more happen between you two this morning?" Karin blinked, looking at her friend before turning away with a shake of her head. "Something did, didn't it?"

"I – I, no, nothing happened," Karin said but knew in her heart and mind, that she hadn't fooled her friend. Lucia knew she was lying but she was not ready to talk about it. Not now. Not while they had this puzzle to solve. _Maybe later. When it was all finished. Maybe when we've solved this puzzle and convinced Kato not to go through with this madness. And, maybe when I've found a way around the fate that is my burden as well._

However, Lucia would not let it lie, pulling Karin closer as they walked slowly up the path.

"What is wrong, Karin. What is wrong with you – and Yuri?"

"No-nothing," Karin said and shook her head. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling lost right now."

Lucia looked at her, taking her elbow in her arm and holding her close.

"I know better. I know and you know that something has happened with Yuri. Ever since Wales. He won't talk about it. Neither will you. And _you_," she paused as they stepped onto the next platform, then bent closer to whisper into Karin's ear, "you're letting what happened eat at you. I'm here for you. Don't forget that."

Karin nodded, her concentration fragmented by Lucia's words and the distractions of the Vessel. The others had gathered at the glowing column of four concentric rings and Gepetto was tapping at it, carefully poking at joints and joins. It didn't do anything but the tinging sound made Karin jumpy. Oddly, Blanca solved the puzzle. He jumped up onto one of the rings, and his large paws struck some hidden control and one of the glowing rings rotated in its socket. Startled, the wolf yelped, jumping back, his hackles raised, while everyone laughed. Suddenly the tension was broken and even Yuri was shaking his head. Karin moved over to gentle the wolf, smoothing his ruff with one hand.

"Good boy, Blanca. You're a smart one," she said and looked up at Yuri.

"Don't even say it," he remarked, looking back at her with a smile curling the end of his mouth.

Karin laughed softly and waited as Yuri checked the area. Finally, he pointed at a transport point across the great dark expanse.

"We'll have to hoof it over there," he said and sighed. "Man, it's never easy," he grumbled.

_No_, Karin thought, _it was **never** easy._ It was never easy growing up in a family of lesser nobility, poor but proud. It was never easy joining the military – so many officers thought she would earn her rank on her back – how surprised they must have been. It was never easy when she lost a battle and had to face those same officers and their gloating attitudes. And, it was never easy traveling with Yuri. There had been good times, and bad times, and lately those times had melted into some muddled mess that Karin had no hope of ever untangling, for she loved that crazy fighter, with every fiber of her being; she loved him and wanted him and would protect him with her life. And he knew it. And they dealt with it, the two of them, silent in their affection for each other, until this morning. This morning, everything changed.

Yuri had slept through most of the trip back to Japan and, when he finally awoke, he refused to say anything, preferring to fiddle with his fighting claws. His companions respected his silence and, when they arrived back at Inugami Village, he and Kurando disappeared into the nearby woods. Karin new he was going to work off his frustration on the local fauna.

_Pity the Tengus_, she thought with a smile.

The next morning, early, she went downstairs for breakfast and found Yuri making a mess in the kitchen. He was standing at the stove in a summer yukata, trying to cook, and had managed to burn the eggs and bread. Laughing, she shooed him away and cleaned up the mess to start again. Yuri laughed at himself and sat at the table watching her. She could feel his eyes following her as she moved around the room and they weren't his usual empty crimson stare. She caught his glance, and his appreciative eye, and was reminded of his comments in Mt. Fuji. _So he does see me as a woman_, she thought. _He's not oblivious – just obsessed with __Alice__. But she... she's not here and never will be_. The thought of Roger's abortive attempt to bring back Yuri's lover made her shudder, and when she turned toward the table, she met Yuri's eyes.

"Will you stop staring at me, you're making me nervous," she finally said as she put two plates on the table. Yuri snatched one plate and tucked into the food with relish, his appetite returned at last, and Karin couldn't stop her grin of delight. "Glad you like my cooking," she said. Yuri nodded, his mouth too full to respond, and Karin chuckled softly as she too sat to eat.

Once the meal was consumed, they sat drinking tea.

"Did you find what you were looking for yesterday?" she asked, thinking about the Tengus.

Yuri nodded. "If you mean ticks, fleas, gnats and other assorted bugs, then yes," he replied with a grin. "I spent the night scratching the itch."

Karin frowned and looked at the young fighter; there wasn't a mark on him from bug or bite. She knew that beneath his protective clothing there were scars aplenty – he often laughed about the one running up one arm to his elbow and she caught a glimpse of the puckered line as it moved above the sleeve of his robe.

"That one taught me to wear padding on my forearms. You shoulda heard Alice that day. She yelled so loud you could hear her in France. 'Course, we were in Wuhan at the time." Yuri's grin was infectious and Karin found herself smiling with him. She had treated his wounds right along with Lucia and knew most of the scars by sight. The only one she hadn't been able to heal was the one on his heart.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Karin said suddenly. "I mean, Alice..."

Yuri looked up from his tea and caught her grey eyes. She had learned over the weeks and months to read those eyes, and knew that he still felt great pain over her loss, but there was something else there now, some firm resolve.

"I thought I heard..." she began and Yuri gestured with one bare hand.

"No, it's all right. She spoke an' I had a chance to see her – in here," he said and tapped his chest. Karin remembered that time the two of them had ventured into his heart, to free his fusion Amon, and knew he meant he'd returned there, somehow.

"She was in ... _there_?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "On the train we took from Paris. I know what I have to do now. Soon it will be all settled."

"I'm glad," Karin said, and hoped that, maybe now, she'd have a chance. She rose, removed the dishes to the nearby sink, and returned to offer more tea, leaning closer as she poured, feeling the heat of him. She was biting her lip and her pulse was quickening. _Dare I say something? Dare I_? She set the teapot down on the table, hesitating to move. Yuri cupped his tea with his hands, but made no effort to drink. He seemed to be thinking, his head tilted to one side, his eyes half-lidded.

"Karin."

"Yuri."

They both spoke at once and Yuri laughed softly, his voice deeper than usual. Karin's laugh was breathy and she clasped his shoulder with one hand, feeling the muscle beneath the light cotton cloth.

"You go first," he said and Karin felt a blush rising on her fair cheeks. She fanned herself with one hand, looking down at Yuri who now stared up at her, unmoving, almost challenging.

"I- I…" _I don't know what to say_, she thought, and felt her heart crashing hard against her ribs. She stood looking down at him, her mouth open with no words coming out and she felt like a total fool until he moved beneath her hand, rising from the table. He turned to face her, looking through his bangs.

"If you don't say something…" he threatened and Karin felt herself snap. One hand reached up to his head, grabbing a handful of shaggy locks and pulling him down to her, her lips seeking his, tasting him for the first time, his lean, muscular body pressed to her soft breasts and his mouth open beneath hers. He tasted nothing like Nicholai, all cool and minty; instead, he was warm and hard, like rock candy – sweet and pungent at the same time, like bitter chocolate and her mouth devoured him, her tongue darting in to taste his breath.

Yuri's arms snaked around her, holding her firmly, caressing her, one hand sliding up into her short skirt and Karin felt the fire ignite within, wanting him now more than ever, wanting to do more than taste his kisses. She let her lips drift softly down, her tongue a sliding blade of fire down his throat to suddenly dart in, moving past the yukata and nipping him, sucking the nipple beneath the soft cloth. Suddenly he moved, pushing her back against the table, one chair toppling to the floor. Her skirt was pushed up and his hand was pulling down her panties while the other one had slipped under her halter and yanked, tearing the cloth and lace before moving around to grab her forcefully, pushing her down onto the tabletop.

"Yuri," she gasped and realized he had now taken control, his crimson eyes burning with an inner fire that was frightening. He did not look like the Yuri she knew, like the man she'd fought beside, laughed and cried beside - he looked possessed. His strong, calloused fingers were rubbing her breasts, pinching a nipple between thumb and forefinger, while he shrugged his shoulders to loosen the ties binding the belt of his yukata and Karin, her back pressed to the table, let her eyes rove over his well-developed torso and down to the red loincloth beneath the summer robe. She chuckled softly, amused by the change of clothing that Yuri often teased Kurando over, and the definite strength of his arousal, which showed in the rising cloth. But her light laughter seemed to bring out the suppressed need in Yuri and he moved her legs aside, pulling her closer and she let her hands reach out to caress him and tease him, letting her fingers nip at his breast and run, like fire, down his chest, circling lazily around the sharply defined muscles.

Yuri's eyes were blazing and he moved closer, lowering his head to capture her breast in his mouth, one firm globe filling his mouth and the heat of his tongue on her flesh sent shivers down her insides to join the fire burning at her middle. This is what she wanted; this is what she had wanted and needed for all these months. Not the cold ice of the exorcist. No. No, she wanted the fire and shadow that made up the young harmonixer and she ached to feel him in her, filling her, and capturing her with more than his hands or his tongue.

She curled her fingers in his shaggy hair, holding his head down as she arched up, offering more of her breast to his perusal and curling her legs up and around his back. This was awkward, this was rough and a little painful, but Karin didn't care – what were a few splinters to finally holding Yuri in her arms, feeling him press forward to enter her and hearing the childish cries of Anastasia and the others coming down the stairs.

"Oh shit," Yuri said, pulling back and Karin felt her desire, her longing for him melting away as they both realized company was coming. "Shit," he said again and stood up, pulling off his yukata and tossing it onto Karin's naked body. "Here, cover up," he said.

Her breath still coming quickly, her mind more on him than on the others, she fumbled the light summer robe until she managed to get it around her. "What about you?" she asked, seeing him clad only in the loincloth.

Yuri chuckled, a tinge of color in his cheeks, very much aware he could not hide his reaction right now. "I'll head for the bath," and he dashed out the kitchen door. Karin stood, straightening the robe and tying the sash as Anastasia came bustling into the small kitchen.

"Hey! Karin, you're up all ready?" the boisterous teenager cried and Karin, blushing as scarlet as her hair, mumbled something incoherent and fled the room only to run into Lucia on the stairs.

"Karin? Are you …?"

"I-I'm fine," she said trying to slip up the stairs but Lucia's arm reached out, holding her.

"Isn't that Yuri's robe? I would swear he was wearing it earlier," the dancer said and Karin felt those large eyes boring into her and her face scarlet.

"Yes, he let me borrow it. Please, Lucy." Lucia nodded and together they climbed back upstairs to their bedroom.

"So, the kids interrupted something?" Lucia asked as she silently closed the door and leaned on it. Karin stood in the middle of the bedroom, the window open to the early breeze and carrying the scents of blooms from the garden.

"Uhm," was all she could muster before finally sitting on the end of the bed. "Oh darn," she muttered and swiped at her face as she felt hot tears suddenly well up and slide down her flushed cheeks. A moment later Lucia was next to her, pulling her close and holding her.

"You didn't get to," she asked, and Karin shook her head, her already mussed hair coming loose and falling around the tanned arms of the Italian beauty. "I'm sorry. I know how much you've wanted to."

"He… we…" Karin found she couldn't put words to her feelings of loss and disappointment, burying herself instead in her friend's warm embrace and letting the tears silently flow.

"Things will work out, Karin," she said.

Karin did not reply right away but then asked, "Do you ever see things for people, Lucy? I mean, predict things for them?" She felt Lucia's nod.

"I did once, for Ana," Lucia replied and Karin felt the breathy chuckle. "It was more for me than for her I suppose, as I never actually told her anything." Karin did not reply, but thought about asking her, then changed her mind.

"But no, I don't like to do it. Carla gets mad because I won't charge my friends," and Lucia laughed again. "But you see I don't want to tell people what I see. I see so many things, about today, and tomorrow - how this will all end. But if I say something, it could all change." Karin pulled away, letting Lucia's hands fall to her lap before reaching out and holding them in her own hands. The dancer's long white nails were a thing of artistic beauty and Karin often wished she could manage to keep her own nails so long.

Lucia continued. "But you see, telling people what to do, how things will work out – that's the same as controlling them. That's what Veronica tried to do. I know better. I know that, in the end…" she paused and smiled down at Karin. "In then end, we'll all die."

"Just not today, right?" Lucia's smile widened and her eyes sparkled.

"No, not today."

"Thank you Lucy, for being a friend," Karin said and then rose, pulling the yukata tighter. "I've got to find some clothes to wear now. Mine got- a little ruined," she finished and turned to smile at Lucia. The tall beauty rose and gestured toward the closet.

"Let's see what we can find, shall we?"

* * *

The transport points turned out to be exercises in futility. None led to the central column. Each time they used one, they would end up in some dark corner of the vessel and wander from passage to passage, fighting monsters along the way. They were rewarded for their tenacity with occasional chests with treasure, but after the third such attempt they were royally fed up – at least the Grand Duchess Anastasia was. 

"If you don't get it right next time, I'm going to scream," Anastasia said at the top of her lungs and both Gepetto and Kurando winced while Blanca's ears lowered and the wolf whined softly.

"Ana, please," Karin said, "we're all getting tired of this but screaming isn't going to make things better." Anastasia stood, hands on hips, and surveyed the dark passage with royal ire in her green eyes. Behind them, Yuri had found another chest. He rose and, as he passed Karin, he gave her a poke with his elbow, and she wondered what he was planning. Then she saw what was in his hands. He had found an article of clothing and displayed it for the group, holding it up to his waist and turning a little, prancing a few steps in front of the Russian aristocrat. At sight of the little red loincloth, Ana turned scarlet to her ears and turned away, covering her face. Laughing, Yuri tossed it to Kurando.

"Here, you take it. Red's not my color."

"_Yuri_!" Karin exclaimed but couldn't mask her laughter and she was relieved to see the others laughing as well until she saw the look of embarrassed ire on the young swordsman's face.

"What?" the black-clad fusionist said.

"That was cruel," Karin said.

"Hey! He's the one with a naked fusion."

"Oh? And what is Dark Seraphim may I ask?"

Smirking, arms crossed on his chest, Yuri replied, "Oh, well that's different. Seraphim's not a demon, he's a god," then he turned to saunter back toward the transport point. Karin watched in mixed amusement and horror as Kurando raced down the passageway after his cousin, their voices suddenly raised with what Karin knew was very heated and angry cursing.

"I don't understand those two sometimes," Joachim said quietly from next to them and Karin looked up at the giant wrestler. Joachim, for all his naive simplicity, was their anchor and Karin appreciated his ability to placate Anastasia. Suddenly Karin realized Ana was no longer with them and she looked up to see the diminutive Russian princess running after the two fusionists.

With a sigh, she indicated the passageway. "We'd better hurry up before she kills them," she said.

"Before she kills Yuri you mean," Joachim said and Karin saw Lucia give the big man an appreciative smile.

_Those two deserve each other. Patience and love and not an evil thought in their minds_, she thought. _Love – how I wish I could find mine_.

* * *

Lucia had resorted to Saki for clothing for Karin. Nothing in the closet would allow the scarlet tressed woman to fight, and the outfit she had obtained from Roger Bacon - he'd called it Margarete's dating outfit - Karin had utterly refused to wear. 

_"It's nothing more than two pieces of cloth pinned together! I am not wearing that!"_

Looking at the little scraps of red cloth, Lucia had not blamed her. But Saki had found a more demure outfit, a feminine summer yukata in a pale pink that Karin could wear over her short skirt. Tying back the sleeves, she was able to move easily, much as the swordsman Kurando could. Karin looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"Well, it's better than the halter," Lucia said hopefully. Karin shook her head.

"Let's shorten it and lose the sleeves, shall we?"

"But your arms?"

"I'll stop at the vendor's for some protective armor – and make Yuri pay for it," she said and didn't quite stifle her soft laughter.

Lucia, taking scissors to the yukata, laughed. "Well, he did ruin your clothes. And it's a woman's prerogative in these circumstances..."

"It is?"

Lucia finished cutting the sleeves and quickly threaded a needle, stitching a small hem for each armhole.

"I don't know, but it sounds good," she replied.

Karin chuckled, coming to sit next to Lucia as she did the sewing by the window.

"You're good for me, Lucy. You make me remember to laugh sometimes." Lucia nodded, her snood-wrapped hair rubbing the back of her dress.

"And you remind me that life isn't as bad as I sometimes see it. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too."

Once the adjustments were made to the garment, Karin put it on, adding her cuffs and strapping on her sword sheath.

"Good, now I can fight." Together they descended to the main floor. "Any idea where I might find Saki or Yuri?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"When I saw her earlier Saki said she was going to the shrine," Lucia said. "And I think Yuri has long since left the bath," and Lucia swallowed her giggles. "Maybe the village somewhere. Meanwhile, I'm going for more rice cakes."

Karin laughed as she left the house and, descending the long grass-lined stairs to the village, she could hear Anastasia's strident voice. Listening she could just make out the young aristocrat's demands for the purse. _Ah ha! Shopping! And Yuri has the purse_. She grinned as she quickened her pace to catch up with them at the vendor's wagon. There she saw Yuri teasing Anastasia by holding the money pouch over her head; the young Russian refused to jump for it and Yuri was laughing at her, teasing her like an older brother. Anastasia was not amused and was calling him names he, fortunately, did not understand. Karin decided she would take sides with this and slipped in behind the fusionist and snatched the purse from his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" he yelled and Karin skipped quickly out of the way.

"No, no, Yuri," she said laughing. "You owe me a new top."

"You've got one," he said, indicating the pink yukata.

"Yes, but now I need armor and you are paying for it," she replied.

A small frown creased his forehead and he pursed his lips.

"Why am **_I_** paying for it?" he asked.

"Because you ruined my halter," she replied and when Anastasia looked from one to the other, she stared at the young lady. "Never mind Ana, you weren't there. Come on," she said, jingling the money pouch, "Yuri's buying."

"_God damn_," Yuri swore softly but shrugged, knowing he'd lost the argument as well as the money.

Karin bought a new armband and a small ring shield; these she put on and showed them to Yuri. He nodded acceptance of her choice and then watched as Anastasia bought an egg. He moaned at the extravagance of the thing, coming up to haggle with Gerard about the price. He pointed out that Ana already had a perfectly good egg and really only wanted it to complete her set, but that only made Gerard up the price 10 percent.

"Ah man!" Yuri cried and, slapping his hand to his forehead, he turned away, kicking at the grass along the dirt track. Karin shook her head then, feeling a little sorry for him, and approached Gerard for some additional supplies. The merchant happily complied but then the smile on his old face fell as Karin displayed her discount card.

"Fifty percent?" he shrieked but Karin did not back down, in fact she batted her eyes at the man and he demurred. Afterward Ana, egg in hand, pointed back at the twin entrepreneurs.

"You know, he doesn't like girls," she said innocently.

Karin smiled, looking down to admire the purchases made with her successful discount.

"That doesn't mean I can't distract him," she said. "I'm heading for the shrine, I'll see you later."

Karin wanted to speak to Saki one last time before they ascended into the Vessel to confront Kato. She liked the older woman; her beauty, her wit and her sense of humor. She hoped that Saki, being Yuri's only family, would be able to shed some light on him; Yuri already knew her feelings for him, and he possibly felt something for her. _Well, just because he wants sex, that doesn't mean he cares, _shethought_. But, it's a start_… And she wanted to tell her that she intended to try to win him over.

The Shrine was full of rainbows when Karin entered, the light streaming in from above and the mist of the waterfalls adding a dimension of mystery to the already mysterious pool. Karin paused to breathe in the cool, moist air and listen to the sound of the falls; the gentle tinkle of bells could be heard over the sound of rushing water and Karin looked up to see a breeze moving the paper tokens above the shrine. Below, standing with her back to the entrance, was Saki; she was looking down into the dark waters and Karin wondered if she was seeing the future.

"Excuse me, Saki?" she moved forward, coming to the edge of the pool but stopping just short of the pathway.

"Karin. I'm glad you came," Saki said and her voice was warm and rich with emotions. She turned to face Karin and her eyes, as red as Kurando's – as red as Yuri's – looked at her with warmth, and something else that Karin could not identify. Was it… friendship?

"I didn't mean to disturb you; we'll be leaving later today and I wanted to see you one last time."

Saki smiled, lowering her eyes to look into the dark water at her feet.

"I thought I heard Yuri before; how is he doing?"

Karin blinked, surprised at the question. Didn't she see him already? P_erhaps not, if she were here before Yuri and I_… "He seemed all right; he was just teasing Anastasia."

Saki nodded, a small smile playing on her full lips. "That's good," she said and looked down at the dark water again. "That boy was born under a strange star. His whole life he's been fighting his destiny. No matter what he does, he cannot escape," she said and then looked up at Karin. "You too Karin."

"Me?" Karin was surprised, watching Saki as she spoke to the water, she had felt a tingle in her spine but now her words seemed cryptic. Saki reached into her blouse and withdrew something, and Karin felt a frisson move up her spine.

"I wanted to show this to you Karin," she offered it to Karin and the young swordswoman saw that it was a photograph on heavy paper. One corner was bent and the photograph looked well handled with several places rubbed nearly gone. Turning it over Karin looked at the picture and her world stopped.

"You were born with a heavy destiny as well," Saki said. "It's a photo of him from just before he went overseas with my brother and his wife. I thought you might like to see what he looked like as a child."

The photograph showed a man in a military uniform, his wife standing beside him and a small boy in front, his face all dirty. Turning the photo over Karin read the inscription, and her hands began to tremble. She looked at the picture again and gasped for breath.

_No, it can't be. Mein Gott in Himmel, what is going on? _Karin felt her knees tremble and give way, collapsing her to the ground. Her hands trembled and her heart faltered. _This can't be true – this can't be happening. What kind of sick joke?_ She looked up at Saki and found the older woman had come across the rocky bridge and was standing next to her, looking down with concern and – she knew it now, love, in her eyes.

"Karin..."

"No, no, leave me alone, please," Karin begged and turned smoldering grey eyes once more onto the photograph, hearing the soft tapping as Saki's boots crossed the stones leaving the shrine. She was alone now, with only her thoughts, her feelings and... the photograph.

The man looked much like Yuri, she noticed, the resemblance was uncanny. He was handsome, looked comfortable in his uniform, and seemed happy. The little boy, his hair cut short and going every-which-way was dirty, obviously from playing, but he also looked happy, healthy, and loved. The woman, Yuri's mother Anne, looked content but with an underlying sense of resignation. Karin's eyes stared hard at the woman with her long dress, gloved hands and long hair – she had the strangest eyes and Karin knew in her heart, knew in her gut, that this woman, this Anne Hyuga, and she were one and the same. That she would some how end up as Jinpachiro's wife and... The words struggled to form in her mind and she squeezed her eyes closed.

_His mother... who died... his mother_...

* * *

It was getting late and the afternoon sun was slowly falling westward when Yuri entered the shrine. Karin, sitting in a state of total numbness, heard his familiar boot heels clicking on the stones and the clink of belts as he walked in, but she did not move, did not do anything except breathe. That in itself had been a labor of survival since Saki left, handing Karin her future, her fate. The shrine was dim with the slant of the afternoon light barely touching the mountaintop and the rainbow had faded into mists, which rose like a cold fog over the still pool. Karin had stared at that fog, letting the cold tendrils touch her body the way the picture had touched her soul. She did not want this, did not think she could deal with it. How could she, when just his morning she and Yuri had almost... She shook her head and let the pain wash over her with the cold moisture. She breathed in the chill and felt the gentle touch of cold drops on her cheeks, kissing her hot face_. Wie könnte Gott so grausam sein? Wie könnte Schicksal mich so schrecklich behandeln? (1)_ And now he was here; the man she loved, and could not have_. Could fate be any more cruel?_It was getting late and the afternoon sun was slowly falling westward when Yuri entered the shrine. Karin, sitting in a state of total numbness, heard his familiar boot heels clicking on the stones and the clink of belts as he walked in, but she did not move, did not do anything except breathe. That in itself had been a labor of survival since Saki left, handing Karin her future, her fate. The shrine was dim with the slant of the afternoon light barely touching the mountaintop and the rainbow had faded into mists, which rose like a cold fog over the still pool. Karin had stared at that fog, letting the cold tendrils touch her body the way the picture had touched her soul. She did not want this, did not think she could deal with it. How could she, when just his morning she and Yuri had almost... She shook her head and let the pain wash over her with the cold moisture. She breathed in the chill and felt the gentle touch of cold drops on her cheeks, kissing her hot face. And now he was here; the man she loved, and could not have 

"Karin?" Yuri asked from the entranceway, his stance relaxed but cautious. Karin looked up to see the young fighter waiting for her, the young man she loved and wanted more than anything, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I've delayed us, haven't I?"

Yuri shook his head. "No, I actually just woke up from a nap. Aunt Saki said you were still here. Karin..." he hesitated and his head tilted as if listening. "Are you all right?"

Karin climbed slowly to her feet, pulling down on the short skirt and straightening the yukata.

"I'm fine, but," she looked up at him, catching his crimson eyes with her grey orbs. "What about you? And the mistletoe?" her voice cracked on the last word and she felt warm tears begin to flow. Yuri tsked and came forward, pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm okay. Anyway, I've decided that, even if I can't break this stupid curse, it'll be all right. When it happens, and my soul fades away, I know that my memories – they'll live on inside all of you," he said to her, his chin resting on her head, his lips close to her hair. She could feel his warm breath, the heat of his chest through his jacket, the strength of his arms as he held her close.

"Do- do you really mean that? How can you..." her voice choked again and Yuri rubbed his cheek against her hair, mussing it.

"Yeah. There's nothing I can do anyway. But you know what, before I lose my soul, while I'm still who I am, I'm going to settle things with _him_," and Karin knew he meant Kato, his old friend. "Other than that, there's not a thing that I can do about it."

* * *

(1) How could God be so cruel? How could fate treat me so horribly? (what I was trying to say in German – I hope) 

Reviewers:

Puffy: Glad you like how I'm handling Lucia. I didn't like her at all myself, until Lady Bella chided me for it. Then I started using her and realized what a wonderful character she could be, provided I stayed away from those Cards of Doom! More Lucia here and in the next chapters, so stay tuned.

Aegis: Gepetto ... well, I thought about it, but the old coot is way too stubborn for his own good. hehe


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Shadow Hearts. Tissue alert!

* * *

Part 16 

_ "Other than that, there's not a thing that I can do about it." _And now, watching as Yuri and Kurando walked quickly ahead, their voices raised in heated argument, then breaking down into sudden laughter, Karin wondered at the strength of Yuri – to face each danger as it came, to live life to its fullest, even knowing the outcome and not fearing its results. She wondered if she'd have the same strength to face her fate – or to change it. For change it she must, she felt. Yuri's memories, his life, depended on her. If she could change fate somehow, redirect it along another path - then Yuri wouldn't need to lose his memories, and she wouldn't need to... She stopped her thought there, refusing to wrap her mind around it.

Just ahead, the others reached the transport pad and were whisked away, leaving Joachim, Lucia and Karin to follow. Lucia was still walking shoulder to shoulder with her but, looking over at her, Karin saw Lucia's glances toward Joachim. The dancer was attracted to the big wrestler and Karin hoped Lucia would find _her_ happiness, but Karin felt that her own happiness, what she wanted for herself, had withered to dry ash. She had not dreamed that, when she started this assignment, she would meet two men who would fascinate her so. Nicholai, with his good looks and charming manner – his voice, even when he was angry, was a caress. She missed him. She knew she could have fallen for him so easily.

_Am I that desperate?_ she thought.

They stepped onto the transport and the vessel warped around them, taking them back to the floor below. Yuri was waiting for them, one hand on his hip.

"You _trying_ to get yourself killed or something?" he asked, giving the three lagers a hard inspection.

"Joachim's here. And I can fight," Karin said defensively and then mentally kicked herself. _I sound like a petulant child – worse than Ana_. Next to her Joachim posed, his broad chest pushed out and his equally broad arms raised.

"I'll protect them," he said and Lucia giggled. Karin looked from the frowning fusionist to the posing wrestler and shook her head.

"I'm surrounded by comedians."

"You'll be surrounded by monsters if you're not careful. Don't fall behind," Yuri said and then turned away, heading down the long pathway to the next transfer point.

"Ah, he's no fun," Lucia said and then sighed.

They were attacked half way to the next transfer point. Two large lion-type monsters pounced out of the shadows, their manes green and their tongues red and lolling. One leapt instantly onto Kurando and bit his arm, huge fangs dripping poison and the young swordsman screamed in pain. Joachim threw himself at the beast, beating it with his weapon, a thing like a skyscraper, while Lucia pulled the young warrior aside. She quickly used a combination of oils to combat the poison, and then a crest to renew his strength. By the time Kurando was back on his feet, the fight was over, Yuri knocking away bits of monster flesh from his claws and Karin sheathing her sword.

"Is he going to be all right?" Anastasia asked. She had abandoned her camera and egg at the side of the path, and had knelt beside Lucia as she ministered to Kurando; but it was Kurando himself who nodded once, giving Anastasia a brief squeeze of her hand before sheathing his own sword.

"He'll be fine," Lucia said and looked around at the remains. "We do seem to make a mess wherever we go," she said. Gepetto, catching the lunacy of the comment, chortled softly to himself as he picked up Ana's things. Together he and Blanca ambled slowly toward the glowing transfer point while the others followed behind.

They wound their way back along the narrow walkways to the control console on the next floor and fiddled with the controls again, moving the floors around and opening up other possible pathways.

"Yeah, that's how it's done," Gepetto said and led Cornelia off, dancing on the end of her strings. Karin watched the doll, dressed in a short blue skirt and a blue ribbon in her hair.

"Yuri, is that from a picture you drew?" she asked, remembering what Gepetto had said earlier.

Yuri came up to her as they walked down the pathway and the clink of his belts was soothing to Karin's jangling nerves. She could smell his leather and the tang of sweat.

"Yeah," the fusionist responded quietly. "It's what Alice used to wear. I – I kinda liked the dress," he said and Karin caught the look of subtle embarrassment before he rubbed it away with a gloved hand.

"It's pretty," Karin offered and then fell back a few paces to walk with Lucia and Joachim, letting Yuri catch up with Gepetto and his cousin, Kurando.

The next transfer point let them out in a dark corner, but ahead they could make out the last control console and the path leading up to Takamagahara. They simply had to alter the pathways, and then confront Kato. _Would that it would be that easy_, Karin thought and watched as Yuri and Kurando hurried ahead. Joachim moved past them and Lucia stayed at her side, pulling Karin's arm into her own, holding her close.

"Karin, you've been so quiet. Is everything all right with you? Are you feeling ill?" the dancer asked, her almond-brown eyes looking through long lashes at the young swordswoman. But Karin turned away, shaking her head.

"I'm fine," she said, "I've just got a lot on my mind. We're almost there now." Karin looked up at the nearby control tower and the others ranged around it, waiting for them. "We'd better hurry," she said and pulled free of Lucia's grip and ran ahead.

With a nod, Yuri moved the last row of controls, shifting the pathways once again and the last transfer point moved into position.

"There, that should do it. We can go straight through now," he said. The group moved ahead, Kurando taking the lead and Yuri lagged behind to stay with Karin. "Lucia, do you mind? I wanna talk to Karin a minute," he said to the dancer and the Italian beauty smiled warmly, waving with one long-nailed hand as she skipped ahead.

"What is it, Yuri? The others will get too far ahead," Karin said and moved off but Yuri reached out quickly, snagging her elbow with his gloved hand.

"They'll wait. Karin..." he looked down at the radiant redhead and Karin could feel his breath on her face.

"Yes?"

Taking a quick glance toward the transfer point, he pulled her closer, looping one arm around her waist.

"What's wrong? I thought ... I know how you feel, remember?" he said and his voice send shivers down her spine, the deep timber of his voice wrapping around her like one of Lucia's perfumes. He bent slightly and ran his lips over her cheek, whispering into her ear: "I wish we hadn't been interrupted."

Karin stiffened, her whole being held with her breath at his words. He wished they had not been interrupted. He wished they'd actually consummated their feelings. He wished... she wished... Karin looked down, blinking the quickly forming tears from her grey eyes and seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest, the ripple of muscles as he drew her closer still, hugging her gently.

_Oh Gott how can you do this to me?_ she thought. _He's here, I love him, I want him... he wants me._ She closed her eyes and slipped her arms around his hips, the cuff of one sleeve catching on his belts and holding her there, half-embracing. She let her cheek rest against his chest, feeling the roughness of the material as it abraded her soft skin, the warmth that radiated from him, and wanted nothing more than to be away from here, back on Earth, anywhere but here in this Vessel of Yamato.

"Hey you guys!" Anastasia called from the transport point. "Come on you love birds!"

Yuri's sigh was part breath and part growl, his hard hands coming up to grip her shoulders, pushing her back.

"I could kill her some days," he said softly.

Karin shook herself, pulling her cuff free of his belts, feeling suddenly very cold and naked in the semi-dark of the pathway.

"Oh, you know how she is," she replied and straightened her blouse. "I guess we'd better go now," and she moved ahead toward the glowing platform. Once they were all together, the group stepped onto the glowing blue circle. Light wrapped around them, warping them upward to the next floor and they landed on another stage, one lone path leading away toward a circle of pillars and beyond, the entrance to the Field of Takamagahara.

They arrived dizzy and breathless, as if the transport had spun them around before landing them in the rarified atmosphere of the upper floor. Karin put her hand to her throat before realizing that Yuri was face down on the floor. She quickly knelt at his side and touched his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Yuri? Yuri?" But Yuri did not move. Ahead, at the pillars, one of the others spotted movement and Joachim pointed.

"We better wake him up – someone's coming," he said. Karin nodded and shook Yuri's shoulder harder.

"Yuri!"

Yuri moved slowly under Karin's hand, pushing himself up to his knees. He looked up at her, his eyes blurred around the edges.

"What's happening? Why are you yelling?" he asked, climbing slowly to his feet and rotating his shoulders.

Karin sighed. "You didn't wake up. Are you all right? What happened?"

Yuri looked at her before turning to catch the concerned glances of his companions. He rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

"Yeah," he said and looked at her. "I just said my final farewell."

Karin felt her chest constrict, her breath caught in her throat. _What could he mean_? her mind screamed at her and she struggled to speak.

"Fi – final farewell?" she finally asked, her voice a mere squeak.

"To Jeanne," he said and, when she didn't speak he continued, "We were smiling when we said goodbye. So, now I've got no regrets."

Karin, one hand clutched at her chest, felt the pressure beginning to break at his words. _Oh, he means the little girl, the one in his soul. But, but why would he say farewell... did she finally move on?_

"Oh," she said and looked down at the ground, a glowing blue pentacle at her feet. She toed the inlaid white star in its center, the glints of light sparkling in her eyes and she blinked back tears. Yuri had moved away, gathering the others into a closer group. She could hear him speaking, his voice sure, with nothing of his usual cockiness. She looked up to see the others looking at him with affection and respect.

"I'm not sure how we're going to manage it, you guys," he said, "but let's make sure we all get out of this alive, okay?"

That was it. Plain, simple words from his heart and the others, warm smiles on their faces, eyes bright with determination, nodded and spoke their own agreements. But Karin, standing behind him, could only look at his back, the strong muscles sheathed in the black leather of his jacket, and wonder why he was suddenly so calm.

As a group, they approached the last platform leading up to the Field of Takamagahara. It was blocked by a force field and the platform itself was surrounded by scarlet pillars. At first Karin thought they were stone, but their rough edges were revealed as machinery, circuitry embedded in some metallic material. And standing in the center, were two of Kato's created creatures: Raiden and Hien. The taller, thinner man, Hien, sporting his long, curved blade, stepped forward to meet the group and shook his head, blocking the way.

"Where's your master?" Yuri asked, moving a pace ahead of the group.

Raiden, the larger man answered. "Behind us, on the field of Takamagahara." Karin looked up past the barrier and felt her blood freeze. There was a path leading up to another opening but the pathway, the opening itself, seemed to be a part of some great beast; four skeletal dragon heads snaked back and forth across the pathway, long fangs, longer than a man's body, threatening any who crossed the path. Yuri took a step closer to the two waiting men and Karin could tell he was ready for a fight.

"I suppose you _won't_ let us by," he asked, his voice already sounding like he knew their reply and he wasn't disappointed. Hien gestured with his long-bladed weapon.

"The Mutant Apes live and die, along with the Master. If you want to fight him, you have to get through us," and Hien's voice ended on a sibilant note.

"No problem," Yuri muttered and took a defensive stance as the others ranged themselves behind him. Hien and Raiden moved back, their bodies suddenly blurring and changing. In another moment, they stood changed, their bodies growing larger, taller, and more powerful, and Karin could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Watch out!" she called out. "They're not human anymore."

"If they ever were," Gepetto said from beside her. Karin pulled her sword and ignited it, sliding to the side to summon the Phoenix of Fire. Meanwhile Kurando had leapt in with quick sword strokes, slicing into the arms of the biggest of the two, Raiden. Yuri donned his claws while Blanca leapt in to worry at Hien's feet; the giant moved swiftly, slicing down with his scythe-like blade but it didn't connect as Karin's fire slid under him and exploded upward.

"Screw this," Yuri yelled as he saw how little damage had been done by the others and his grin was feral as he yanked on a fusion. Instantly his body was enveloped in light and Karin, moving back from her fire attack, could see that Yuri's fusion was not one she'd seen before. Instead, it looked remarkably like him in body, but very pale and…

_Oh my goodness… he's naked_, Karin thought and swallowed her grin. Two pair of large black wings rustled behind him and suddenly the fusionist leapt skyward, soaring up to the dark recesses of the Vessel. Karin looked up and saw light building in Yuri's hands and she reached out, grabbing Anastasia and Lucia by the elbows, dragging them back.

"Look out!" she yelled just as the energy left Yuri's fists and plunged down to slam into the two, Hien and Raiden. The energy pummeled them, pounding them to their knees before letting up as Yuri swooped down to land in front, a self-satisfied smirk on his black lips. Then, with a hiss, he slipped forward to slap Hien in his face, the blow a resounding crack.

Karin saw Gepetto in the shadows as he adjusted his strings and then caught Cornelia dancing forward to work their combined magicks, and just in front of him, Kurando slid his katana into its sheath and she knew he too was going to use a fusion. Seconds later the small Japanese man changed, hunching over, his skin becoming dark and his hands filled with a huge weapon. Karin had seen it in action only one other time, and she knew that, in spite of Kurando's diminutive size, the little oni could pack a wallop. And just beyond them all was Joachim, his weapon... when did he get a submarine, she wondered... pounding and smashing into Raiden, who used his own weapon's electrical generators. Not to be outdone, she moved up, ignited her sword once more, and leapt forward to slash at Hien.

Lucia, drawing her metal fan, moved in also and Karin could hear the dancer's bells jingling. After her final riposte, she glanced over quickly and saw her friend dance in with a quick slash and then twirl away, a smile on her face. The momentary distraction cost her. Hien had recovered from her flaming attack sooner than she expected and slashed downward with his own blade; caught off guard, Karin swung up her sword to block, and was instantly hit with an explosion. She could feel herself being lifted up by the force of the blast and she could see Raiden below as he moved in next to Hien to attack the others, and, as her sword slid from her limp fingers, she saw nothing else as the vessel faded into darkness.

Karin felt the darkness around her like a great cushion, soft and inviting. She didn't want to move, did not want to think or feel. She just wanted to lie there and not _be_. She contemplated that for a moment, letting the mere idea of not living anymore tumble around her mind, tasting it like a hard candy, testing its sweetness. But then something impinged on her solitary being. A sound, faint, distant like the sound of a seashore in a conch shell. She opened her eyes and listened, letting the black velvet caress her. The sounds came closer and closer, a voice, and something wet. Where was she? What happened.

_Ka-rin_. The voice, a man, was calling her name over and over and she felt long tendrils of pain suddenly grab her, choking her and squeezing the life from her. Explosion. There had been an explosion and she was dead. _Ah, ah, over so quickly,_ she thought and then felt a wrenching as more pain exploded over her, then slowly trickled away with the long wail of grief that carried down to her. She could hear the voice calling, and wailing and... no, wait. It wasn't a wail of pain and grief. It was a wolf. _Blanca_.

Slowly she opened her eyes, pale in the dark recesses of the Vessel, and saw a white snout nosing her eyes, a long tongue sliding out and wiping wetly across her face. Next to the white blur that was Blanca was a black blur that moved closer, lifting her up and cradling her in strong arms smelling of leather and musk and sweat.

"Yuri," she said softly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Karin," Yuri said, "Thank God. Blanca was able to get to you in time." Yuri looked over at the white wolf and smiled. "Good dog," he said and Karin watched with blurry happiness as Blanca's ears fell sideways and he snarled.

"Good... wolf," Karin said and then sighed, letting the sudden cessation of pain leave her floating in a comfortable haze, Yuri's strong heartbeat thudding in one ear as she rested her head against him.

"She'll be all right," Lucia said and Karin felt warm, sweet liquid dribble past her lips and down her throat. She had the sudden urge to cough but then it passed and she blinked, opening her eyes to see them all waiting for her, Blanca sitting at her knees, tongue lolling as he panted. She smiled

"Thanks everyone. I'm sorry to cause trouble," Karin said and felt Yuri's strong arms pulling her to her feet. He leaned in close as he did so and whispered something into her ear and Karin felt a flush suffuse through her.

_"I'd be really pissed if anything happened to you,"_ he had said.

Karin brushed herself off, and gratefully accepted her sword from Kurando.

"Where to now?" she asked, and Yuri pointed at the opening ahead.

"There. He's waiting for us." The others had gathered around him and Karin saw they were a wall of support; Gepetto and his marionette Cornelia, Lucia with her fans and oils, Anastasia and her handy camera and flashing eggs, Joachim with his submarine and his ready smile, his cousin Kurando, so much like Yuri and yet so different, and ...

_Me. We're all here because of Sapientes Gladio, and because of Nicholai and because of Kato. But mostly we're here because of him._ Her eyes met Yuri's as the fighter looked back at her and her heart fluttered.

"Everybody ready?" he asked. "Then let's go."

* * *

The gateway led up a stony path past the giant skeletal dragons, their sharp fangs still threatening but not attacking as the party passed by. Finally, they climbed the last few hundred feet to a great plain of gray stone. Looking around, Karin wondered why it was called a field when nothing grew there; huge boulders seemed to lie haphazardly over the plain, with winds rushing and scouring the surface, raising dust clouds to swirl around their legs and burst up, brushing dirt into their faces. Above, the sky was a roiling mass of grey and black, a huge reversed funnel directly overhead with black sky and twinkling stars.

Yuri moved forward, toward the tall man standing alone on the plain. Masaji Kato, once his friend and now… Karin could not, in her mind, call him an enemy. Yuri did not want this, had said so before. If Kato would back down, change his mind, then everything would be all right. But, looking at the tall, muscular man, his black hair in disarray from the winds, she doubted he would. Kato had struck her as a solid and stolid individual.

Yuri stopped a few paces away from the ex-naval officer and waited, watching as Kato looked up at the hole in the sky above them.

"Can you see it? The other side of time?"

Yuri glanced upward, then back down to Kato, a mere gesture of acknowledgement.

"Well, then..." Kato moved back, and instantly a maelstrom of wind and light burst from the roiling sky; lightening and thunder crashed, the bolts striking the ground beside Kato and three shadows appeared for a moment before solidifying into objects: a sword, a shield and a jewel. At the same time another shadow descended from the heavens and surrounded Kato, blending with him until he was gone, instead replaced by a god-sized creature. Kato took up the sword and shield while the jewel floated like a beacon before him and the battle was begun.

This was not a melee like the other battles they had fought. _This_ one they had planned for, that last night in Inugami. Around the supper table, they had discussed strategy – what Kato might throw at them. Yuri had not thought strategy against Kato, an ex-military man, would be worthwhile, but Kurando had disagreed.

"We cannot attack him without knowing his weaknesses, his strengths and our own," the young samurai had said with passion.

"Look, I ain't never planned a fight I been in ... not even against Simon and his God. I don't plan on losing, so I won't."

"A little planning might be helpful, Yuri. It might have come in handy against Nicholai and his soldiers too," Gepetto reminded him and, involuntarily Yuri's hand went to his chest, fingers bunched in a fist over the spot where the Holy Mistletoe had pierced his heart.

Karin bit her lip at Gepetto's remark, but knew he wasn't blaming her.

"We should make sure of our crests," she suggested. "And our supplies."

"That's taken care of. We need a plan of action," Gepetto insisted.

"All right, why don't you plan it out, _cousin_. I'll tell you what I know," Yuri offered and Karin was relieved until she saw the fatigue in his eyes.

_He's hurting. He won't admit it, and he's tired... but we're all tired. _

But it appeared that Kurando's strategy was working. Joachim donned his Grand Papillon mask and, together with Gepetto and Anastasia, worked at being distractions – Joachim slamming his submarine, even his own body - into the shield, forcing Kato to pay attention to him while Kurando and Yuri fused. Kurando became the little oni swinging his huge weapon and Yuri used that black-winged creature again. Karin, wished for a moment she'd thought to ask the thing's name, but knew it was too late now.

_Later, later we'll have time,_ she thought and then turned her focus onto the combat. Lucia was busily mixing oils beside her and Blanca, his tail bushed out, was hunched and ready to pounce at the first opportunity. Suddenly he saw movement in Kato's sword and, with a growl, leapt away. He pounced on the blade with his weight, then ran up the off edge, landing with scrabbling claws on Kato's hand and bit with his sharp fangs. Karin nodded at Lucia.

"Well, here goes. Wish me luck," and she drew her sword, igniting the blade with crimson flames and leapt in to battle. Behind her, she heard Lucia's blessing and smelled the oils she had mixed as a slight breeze brought them to her. She smiled, remembering that last time they had fought together, against Astaroth. Suddenly her mind snapped to focus on Kato, seeing his every move clearly, as if in slow motion, and she felt energized. _Lucia's oils. Thank Gott. Now all I have to do is concentrate of fighting him_.

The combat dragged on for long minutes while Yuri, Karin and the others did their best to wear down the monster that Kato had become. For himself, that same monster was dishing out as good as he got, slicing through the party more than once with the giant sword, injuring Anastasia, who was trying to snap a picture and Gepetto who was rescuing the silly child. Lucia was using her oils and, as soon as one batch had worn off, she was already at work on another, the bitter smells of nutmeg and clove mixing with her moon oil, and the sweeter scents of honeysuckle and rose and the woodsy smell of pine. Karin moved back, taking a moment to chew on a bit of mana root to recoup her mental strength, and leaned on her sword next to Lucia. But they both stopped when there was an explosion ahead of them. Looking up, they both gasped.

Kurando, in his fusion of the little oni, Jutendouji, had summoned his strongest magic, sending shockwaves through the very ground of the battlefield and shaking everyone else to their knees. He then leapt high above the monstrous Kato and pummeled him with his war hammer, pounding him a dozen times before finally leaping away. And, not to be outdone, Yuri had called on his fusion, the one Karin had seen just a little while before and he was sending shafts of dark energy down onto the enemy, siphoning life-force from him and giving it to everyone else. To the side, Anastasia found herself instantly recovered, and leapt up to sling her metallic egg at Kato: it struck with a resounding din of metal on metal and, surprisingly, the shield cracked.

"I'll get it," Karin cried and ignited her sword once more, sounding the summons for fire that she had learned just a few days before. "_Ich rufe Sie, __Phoenix__ zusammen_!" she cried finally and a blaze of fire erupted from her, body and blade, traveling the short distance to Kato and the other combatants. Kurando and Yuri moved back, Yuri's black wings lifting him above the ground, and a circle of fire formed under them all. A blazing inferno formed under Kato, and then a cry of wing and fire as it suddenly exploded upward, a force of nature, a bird of fire, rising on the hot flames and bathing all within its light, and especially Kato in its flames.

"Madre grande di misericordia e di luce!" Lucia exclaimed from behind her and Karin turned to see a look of mixed awe and respect on her dear friend's face. "You have gotten so powerful, so grand," Lucia cried.

"Oh, please," Karin remarked, embarrassed, but then the ground shook again and Karin tumbled to her knees, Lucia beside her. Ahead, Yuri had risen on black wings, twin balls of energy in his hands and Kurando's fusion had just cracked the earth again with a minor earthquake. In another moment the energy left Yuri's hands and slammed down onto Kato – the ground exploded around him sending boulders and dust everywhere. Karin and Lucia hunched down, covering their heads with their arms, lost in a cacophony of sound and vibration that refused to subside.

For a moment only, she squinted through her arms to see the battleground and was tempted to leap up in shock. A few yards beyond where she and Lucia crouched, the earth had exploded upward, dust and rocks lifting on a breathless energy of wind and leaving a deep pit in which stood a shaken and tottering monster. A moment later Kurando landed with his blade, pounding the blunt weapon into Kato's head and causing blood and bone to scatter in the cacophonous aftermath of Yuri's explosive power. Karin quickly covered her eyes again, closing them in prayer. Whatever the fusion was that Yuri was using, it was as dangerous - no more so - than anything Kato had become. _What kind of man is he, _she thought,_ to conquer and hold such raw power? And how is it that he hasn't been corrupted by it?_

Finally the dust and dirt settled, the air clearing in the wind, and Karin looked up. The pit had filled in and Kato lay on top, his body crumpled, broken and wholly human. To one side she caught Kurando releasing his oni fusion and, just in front of her, she watched as Yuri floated to the ground, his double black wings fluttering in the aftermath of the energy winds before Yuri too released it and returned to human. Karin climbed to her feet at the same time offering a hand to Lucia and the two of them watched and waited. Behind her, she heard footsteps and the soft shuffle that was Gepetto.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked over her shoulder and Gepetto grunted.

"Yes. We survived," the old man said and fatigue was heavy in his voice.

Lucia tapped her shoulder and pointed around at the field. The damage done by the earthquakes and explosions continued; great chunks of rock, boulders the size of mountains, were breaking away, being sucked up and into the whirling darkness overhead.

"It's the end of the world," she said softly and Karin knew just how she felt. She began to move back, to stand with Joachim and the others a few feet away, but Lucia shook her head.

"Stay with him," she said and moved away on her own. A moment later Kurando slid past Yuri as he knelt at Kato's side. Their voices were heard even over the winds and Karin, standing behind them, listened. Kneeling at Kato's shoulder, his back to the waiting group, Yuri took up Kato's head, resting it on his bent knee.

"Kato," he said and shook his head, his hair in disarray and blowing into his eyes.

Kato opened his eyes and stared up at Yuri, a brief smile playing on his lips.

"It's good, that it ended, this way," he said with a gasp and his eyes looked up at the vortex. "Soon, Takamagahara, and the Vessel, will disappear into the time warp. Once you set foot here, you can't return to the _present_."

Yuri looked up and around, his crimson eyes taking in the continued destruction. "Yeah, looks that way"

Kato looked up at Yuri with a last determined stare, his dark eyes capturing both Yuri and Karin's attention. "You must pray," he said.

"What? Huh?"

"Pray as hard as you can for the world... the world you want," Kato said and Karin could see he was having trouble breathing, his chest heaving with the effort to talk. She reached down into Yuri's pouch and took out a small handful of medicines, kneeling to offer them to the defeated Japanese officer. But Kato shook his head.

"The world I want?"

"Yes," he said. "The best one you can imagine. Then -- you can return..." Kato's voice faded on him and he stopped, looking from Yuri to Karin. He smiled, his eyes seeing something far away and Karin thought he was no longer seeing them, but something – or someone – he loved in the past.

"Kato!" Yuri said, shaking him gently to get his attention. A moment, and then Kato's eyes focused again, taking in the young harmonixer.

"Thank you, my friend," he said and closed his eyes, his strong body suddenly collapsing in on itself as all life and spirit fled. Yuri laid him down on the dirt and stood, moving away as the body, caught in the energies of Takamagahara, was reduced to sparkles of light that quickly spiraled upward, disappearing into the vortex overhead.

Karin reached out a tentative hand, realizing it still held the medicines. She crumpled the dry leaves in her fist, tossing them to the swirling winds.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I know how much he meant to you, as a friend."

"Yeah," Yuri said, then, lifting his head and straightening his shoulders, he crossed the little distance to the others.

"All right everyone, you heard him. Let's pray for a better world to return to. We can do it, if we really try," he said and the others nodded their assent. Karin came to stand before him, looking into his carmine eyes. But Yuri looked down, hiding his eyes beneath his bangs and Karin nodded to herself, knowing that he too was praying.

Beside her, Karin felt the warmth of Blanca and she looked down to see the wolf pushing his way in next to Lucia and Gepetto, his bushy tail brushing against her legs. _What would Blanca wish for_, she wondered. _What does a wolf think of as a best world_? She looked up to see Anastasia stealing a glance at Kurando and knew what Ana would wish for. Would Gepetto pray for his daughter? And Joachim – would he pray to be a hero? _He already is that_, she thought. _And what would Yuri pray for_? She looked at the fusionist, his head down, his eyes shaded and knew: he'd pray for Alice. _So, what does that leave me_? she wondered. _What do I pray for? What is _**my**_ best world?_

_What is it you wanted when you traveled with Yuri? What is it you were looking for in the army or with Yuri? And have you found it? Was it just pride? Or honor? Or was it something else? Like that day in Nihonbashi – at the park...

* * *

_

Yuri and Karin had wandered away from Mukyo-an and settled on a park bench outside Nihonbashi. The others, specifically Joachim and Anastasia, had gone shopping. Yuri had laughed when they announced their shopping trip and, when queried by Karin, had admitted _he_ carried the money purse and Joachim hadn't a penny to his name. Karin had frowned but Yuri defended:

"It's not because of Joachim it's because of the spoiled brat with him! She'd spend it all on stupid eggs!"

Karin sighed and sat beside him on the bench, looking down at her feet. She felt happy to be spending these few quiet moments with him, before the others could intrude, and there was so much she wanted to ask. Naniwa Kawashima had revealed he knew Yuri's father, had in fact been a teacher and mentor to him, and suddenly Yuri's world was spinning. She had watched his shock turn to pensiveness and wondered just how much he had been upset by it all.

"So, Yuri, um, are you thinking about your father?"

Yuri, sprawled at the other end of the wooden bench with his arms over the back slat, was staring up at the sky. "Yeah. I can hardly remember anything from when I was a boy. The funny thing is, I can still hear the sound of that old ship; the one that took the three of us to China."

Karin looked over at him, seeing his eyes unfocused but seeing visions of the past in the late afternoon clouds. "Your father died while fighting this wizard who was planning to destroy all of Japan – is that right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was ten years old."

"And your mother?"

Yuri looked down, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "After my father was killed, monsters attacked at our house. They were sent by Dehuai, that wizard. They _killed_ my mother. Fate's a strange thing. My father gave his whole life to save Japan, and I'm doing everything I can to try to stop it."

They sat in companionable silence and Karin looked up to see a blackbird wing across the distance from tree to power pole. She thought about Yuri's past, his father and mother, the tragedy of their murder. She looked at him briefly before turning back to study the grass at her feet.

"I think – I understand him," she said.

"Huh?"

"Your father. It wasn't for Japan. Your father was actually fighting... for _you_. And he was fighting for your mother as well."

Yuri looked up at her, staring at her so hard she could feel his eyes boring into her.

"For me and my mother?"

Karin nodded, finally looking up at him.

"I told you my family was poor but that we were once nobility in Munich, right? Growing up, I worked harder than anybody else to keep the honor of our family name. If I succeeded in the army, I thought that it would reflect well on my family. I didn't do it for my country, I did it for my sick, bed-ridden grandmother that I left at home."

Yuri seemed to think about what she said a moment, then nodded, a breathy "Oh," his only comment.

"But you see, I don't have a home anymore; it's been destroyed by those Sapientes Gladio _bastards_. That's why I really think that your father did what he did for the wife and the son that he loved."

"I'm sorry," he said and Karin realized how her words had sounded.

"No, I don't want that," Karin protested, shaking her head. "I'm fine. It doesn't help to blame fate. It just makes you sad and bitter. Live every moment to its fullest and the future starts to look brighter."

Yuri looked over at her, appraising her words and Karin caught his eyes.

"You're a strong woman, Karin."

Blushing, she looked down at her knees. _He thinks I'm strong_, she thought. _Well I **am** strong – I've had to be_. "Ah ... That's right. You better remember that!" she exclaimed to cover her embarrassment and then laughed at her sudden vehemence. Beside her, Yuri chuckled, relaxing against the bench. Karin scooted over to sit closer, their legs brushing and Yuri looked at her, startled, before shaking his shoulders and leaning back.

"Do you remember your mother?" she asked.

"Of course!" he said with a look that spoke volumes. "She met my father when she was in Japan and it was love at first sight for her."

_He loved her a lot_. "Was she pretty?"

Yuri thought about that for a moment then shook his head. "I can't remember hr face that clearly."

"What was she like?"

"Why all these questions?" he suddenly asked, looking at her and she could tell he was resisting – not wanting to talk about anything personal. _That's so like him; he hides everything behind some silly look, behind eyes that say how dangerous he is, or actions that scream how stupid he is... but he's not! He's hiding again, _she thought and reached out, punching his arm gently.

"Come on – I just wanna know."

Yuri rubbed his arm, looking annoyed at Karin for a moment before sighing. "We moved around a lot after we got to China. Finally, we settled in Mulan. But because my father was away so much, my mother and I got to spend a lot of time together." He paused, his head tilted to one side, his eyes unfocused and she knew he was seeing her, seeing their home in China and wished she could see it too. "She was a strong woman, but she was lonely too... Is that enough?" he said with irritation. "This is embarrassing!"

"No way! You're not stopping right now." _I've got to know. I don't know why, maybe it's because I'm drawn to you, or maybe it's because I love you. I just want to know. _

"Please. Come on." She grabbed his elbow and began to shake him gently until he brushed her off with a look that screamed 'annoyed'. She smiled. "Please." He sighed.

"All right," he said. "She had a hard time growing up, but she was happy in Japan with my dad. Of course, after we moved to China, she would sometimes complain about how her life went. Then she'd always say she'd be happy no matter where she was as long as she had me."

"Oh..."

"But whenever I heard that, I became furious at my father for having left us."

"Naturally." _They were very close, his mother and him. And his father... no wonder he doesn't talk about him. Did he think his father left him on purpose?_

At her side, Yuri laughed softly. "It was my mother who named me Yuri."

Karin looked up, seeing the childlike grin on his face and the joy the thought of his mother was giving him. _I'm jealous_! she thought. "How did she pick that name?"

"I guess... that was the name of her first lover," and he laughed at his own joke. Karin giggled too and wondered for another moment at her own brass. _Why am I asking so many questions? This has gone on too long, but – I really like getting to know him_. She bit her lower lip and thought about all the times on this trip where Yuri had said something or done something that got her wondering 'where did _that_ come from?' and now, here in Japan, the opportunity to explore more than the city was presenting some very tempting ideas. _If I can get to know him, just a little more, then maybe I'll know how to handle him – to tell him..._ Finally, she turned, looking at the young man sitting next to her, his warm leather-clad knee brushing against her bare leg and she suddenly realized the smell of him was always warm leather and musk with a tang of blood. _Did he smell this way before? _she wondered_. Did she ever notice how he looked or smelled_?

"Yuri, may I ask you just one more thing?"

Relaxed against the bench, watching the evening birds flit from branch to branch, he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. You might as well."

"Were you in love with Alice?"

She suddenly knew it was the wrong question. Yuri stiffened, as if for battle, and then doubled over in pain. Well, she knew he wasn't in pain, but he pretended and he staggered away, leading her a merry chase through the park while looking for a bathroom.

* * *

That was when she knew she had to tell him, and having told him, she could be happy. That's the way it was supposed to be. But for Karin, it didn't work out that way. Saying 'I love you' to Yuri had not been easy, and their abortive attempt at sex in the kitchen... _What was I thinking_? she thought. She looked up to see the others, praying, their eyes closed, their thoughts and feelings building to create their perfect world. What kind of world would Yuri pray for? she wondered. _Will he go back to be with __Alice__? Will he fight against the Mistletoe and return with me to... to where? The world is at war – where could we go? I want to be with him. To love him. But..._

"_Don't you understand, no matter how much you love him, his heart belongs to another woman_." Nicholai. His words. "_Don't you understand how important you are? He'll never be able to give you what you need – warmth, comfort, love. Karin, I can give you all the love you want and need..."_ _That dream_, she thought. Was it a dream? A wish? Or a temptation? _His words were true, as it turns out. He does love another, but I love him too. Pray for the best world you can_... She closed her eyes and prayed, prayed for love, for passion, for cool mint lips kissing her, firm hands caressing her and touching her in delectable places. Nicholai's breath, like a cool breeze over her parched and burning skin and his body, young, firm, needy, pressing against her own soft flesh. A fire ignited in her, burning from the depths of her and coursing up her veins and arteries, igniting her in a fire of passion and lust. She would pray for Nicholai, pray to be with him; together they could ride the winds of passion and fulfill their every desire, sate every need under the sun with their fiery lust.

A rustling sound caught her attention and see dragged herself away from the images of her and Nicholai, to see the others beginning to rise on the winds. First Joachim and Lucia, and Karin reached out a hand to wave goodbye to her friend. Lucia smiled back with love and understanding and Karin wished, for just a moment, that Lucia had stayed or that she had gone with her. Then Blanca yipped beside her and rose on the winds. Yuri nodded at the wolf and Blanca, tongue lolling in anticipation, disappeared into the rift. Next was Gepetto and Cornelia – the old man's wispy beard floating upward and he grinned toothily, waving goodbye. Finally Kurando began to rise, and he snatched quickly the hand of little Anastasia. Arm in arm, together they rose on the winds and Kurando smiled. Karin felt happy for them. But now, that left just the two of them. She turned to Yuri and gasped.

There was a glow of silver light from his chest and Yuri gritted his teeth, fist clenched over his heart.

"Looks like time's up. It's the mistletoe's curse. I knew I was living on borrowed time," he said and Karin felt her heart reaching out to him. _No! This isn't fair! It's not right_!

"Are- are you scared?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No."

_He's so calm_, she thought. _He's been calm since before we fought Raiden and Hien_. _"I just said my final farewell," he had said and claimed it was to Jeanne. But that's when things changed between us. When he was suddenly so calm – as if he'd made a decision.__"Other than that, there's not a thing that I can do about it." _His words at the shrine, as if it were inevitable. As if his father dying, and his mother being killed, was inevitable. As if loving, and losing Alice, was inevitable. As if loving him and losing him, was inevitable...

"Will, will you lose your memories too?" she asked.

Yuri shook his head, "Never," but he hid his eyes from her and she knew...

"Yuri..."

"Don't look at me like that. I'll see you soon."

"Please, promise me...I - I don't want to lose you forever." Forever. Never ending. The end of time. The end of life. The end of love.

"Yeah," he said and her heart clenched. _"He'll never be able to give you what you need..." Decision time, _she thought, and felt the winds rising around her, her body growing light. She began to rise up but suddenly Yuri stretched and caught her hand.

"Karin!"

She looked down at the man she loved and lost. "What?"

"Thank you," he said and she saw tears in his eyes. Tears – for me? For him? For us? She realized then, that though he loved her, it was not the love he had for Alice, nor could it ever be. _"But you plan to fight for him, don't you?"_ Saki's words came back to her suddenly, rising there on the wind. _Of course_. Resolve filled her, erasing the fiery lust that still coursed through her blood, the smell of warm leather replacing the cool touch of Nicholai's hands. _"It was my mother who named me Yuri... after her first lover I guess..." His mother... who died... his mother._

Karin suddenly felt new strength in her as Yuri's hand let her go, the winds carrying her upward. She looked down for the last time, on the man she loved. On the man he had become through trial and hardship, and then accepted her fate.

Reviewer:

Only two!

Puffy, I didn't wear rose coloured glasses here: I used canon. Some of it, I admit, is canon you'd only find on special side-quests. About the only thing I personally added was the armor. Oh well, can't please everyone. hehe

Aegis: What? You need it translated? ... um, well, dig out that dictionary girl, because there's more coming in this one.

For the rest of you, and I know there was a small handful reading this, thanks for coming. I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
